Something Happens in My Heart
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: Gohan is unhappy and Goten knows it. Now figuring the solution to his happiness, he is in the search for Videl… “You know when you’re in love—when something happens to your heart.” GV
1. Misery

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic. 

Important Author Note: Hey everyone! **I'm back with another Gh/Vi story! Taking a healthy beak from writing 'Unforgettable' (which I recommend you check out) I decided to write a _good G/V story. I warn you this is different from the highschool, everyday ones that people write about these days. C'mon people, use your imagination and think outside the box! _**

Well anyways, I wasn't going to write a note in the beginning but I need to point out that there is NO BUU! He doesn't exist or else it'd mess up my plot! Besides I haven't seen the whole Buu saga so too bad!

_This storyline is basically from a Hindi movie called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai_. (That movie is so sad yet so wicked, that I cried but gave me good tingly feelings in the end! Go and see it!) 

_If you seen it, not EVERYTING is the same…so please read!_

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the Infamous Goku's Daughter****_

**Chapter One: Misery **

_"The sky has lost its color, the sun has turned gray, at least that's how it feels to me, whenever you're away."___

            Goten sat down solemnly, waiting for his older brother to arrive. "What's taking him so long?" Goten whined and pouted as he lay back on the grass. "…And tomorrow's my birthday!" Goten almost sniffed in sadness as he stared up into the sky. For some reason it seemed sad to him. Soft colours swirled within each other in a gloomy dance as time suddenly froze in wait. 

Now everything seemed so passive, so peaceful for once. There were no heed of fighting or threat. For once everyone can live in peace. 

Two clouds passing by really startled him as he almost sat up. It reminded him so much of his parents. Although he didn't know much of his father, it just looked like him. As for the other one, it reminded him of his late mother. "Mom…if only you were here…" He could feel the tears burning his eyes, waiting to be released any time soon.

            He remembered of a time when _everyone was genuinely happy. Although his father wasn't with them, he was content… his brother seemed content and even his mother. Unfortunately, things changed. Maybe it changed too quickly for this young man to handle as he felt everything breaking apart. Slowly, yet surely, something, or someone, was falling into pieces.  _

            Goten continued to stare at the sky as the sun was setting. He spoke in his head, thinking his mother could hear him, "It wasn't fair you had to die when I was nine. It wasn't fair at all. Now Gohan and I are all alone…" In deeper thought, he finally allowed two transparent tears of sadness fall freely on his somewhat tanned yet pale face. _"I miss you mom…" He sniffed once again as he wiped away the tears. It was a rare thing seeing Son Goten cry._

A large hand rested on his shoulder. "Hey Goten!" 

            Goten didn't need to turn around to see who it was. "Hi Gohan," he responded dully. He languidly got up, standing beside his brother. Frowning, his mood had changed as he snapped at his brother, spitting out, "What took you so long? I've been waiting for two hours!"

            Gohan rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and in guilt. "Well Goten, you see…"

            Goten pouted and rested his fists by his waist with a big scowl on his face. "Yes dearest brother, I'm waiting…"

            "You see…I was in this IMPORTANT meeting…"

            Goten tried not to grimace further when noticing the exaggerated 'important' in Gohan's phrase. "…And you FORGOT your one and only brother!"

            "I didn't forget…but I couldn't get out of it!"

            "So you neglected me!" It was very evident that Goten was very angry now. He was so indulged in his anger that he even ranted out, "If mom was still alive she would have made sure I was home and safe! She would have been here in time! But…" He stopped in mid-sentence when he realized what he said. He abruptly shut his mouth.

            Both males froze in uncomfortable wake. 

            After a brief moment of silence, Goten was the fist to speak. "I'm so _sorry_ Gohan." Goten's eyes became watery. He was honestly sorry.

            Gohan tried to smile, desperately tried. "It's okay squirt. I know how much you miss mom. I miss her too." Speaking in a guilty, yet genuinely apologetic voice he continued with, "I'm sorry I didn't come here in time." He also took notice of his constricted throat. Gohan then crouched a bit so he was eye level to Goten. "If I was like your father for many years, why can't I be like you mother?" Gohan paused and forced a smile. "You know I will take car of you. You know I love you, right?"

            Goten also tried to smile as he gave his brother a hug. When he was gripped-free, he saw his brother hold his fist out for their _props. Goten smiled inwardly as he hit Gohan's down and braced himself for Gohan's punch in the arm, as he would also punch his brother at the same time. After this was executed he said, sounding kind of guilty, "Uh Gohan, the teacher was waiting for us for at least two hours. I think we should go inside."_

            Gohan made a genuine smile and followed Goten's lead. Oh the joys of Parent's Night.

*-*-*

The teacher sat sourly at her desk with a large scowl planted on her face. She was long past their tardiness, and now bitching on them for _something __else. _

"Do you know that your brother has been sleeping during class most of the time when I teach?"

Gohan and Goten both sweat dropped in response. Gohan managed to say out loud, "Err; I'm sure he's doing well though…" __

The teacher glared at the naïve man as her forehead wrinkled up. "Oh, of course he is, but my biggest problem is the tardiness, the sleeping in my class and the lack of participation! I will not tolerate this!" It was hard not ignore the vein popping up from her forehead.

Goten looked at his brother's somewhat frightened face and tried to coax this lady down. "Uh, I'm really sorry, it's just that…"

"…Just what?" the teacher rudely spat.

"I get bored during class! I already know most of it anyways!" Living his life in a forest for most of his early years sure gave Goten some time to study—especially with Chichi around. 

The teacher glared at Gohan once more as another vein popped on her forehead. "Well Mr. Son, do you have anything to say about Goten's performance, or should I call your mother or father?"

Both males stiffened at her sudden outburst. Goten was to argue but Gohan held him back. "That wouldn't be necessary."

The teacher raised a cocky eyebrow, as she threateningly reached the phone to tattle. "And why is that?" she challenged.

Gohan took in a big breath, "Because I'm the legal guardian for Goten."

The teacher face was still readable, but now confused. 

Gohan straightened his tie as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "My parents…_our_ parents are d-dead."

The teacher's features softened a bit in pity. "I'm so sorry."

Gohan shook his head. "It's okay; they were gone for a long time now. I've been raising Goten for quite some time."

The teacher began her inquiry. "Well doesn't Goten have a female touch around the house?"

Gohan looked up for a minute, "Well, I do live with my father's long time friend. She's like a second mother to me."

She didn't lose her gaze on him, "That's not what I meant"

Gohan thought about it, trying to ignore Goten's stare at the same time. His face turned red. "No, I'm single, and I'm not gay."

She smiled a bit, finding questioning diligently on Gohan's life was somewhat fun and amusing. "…and when are you planning to find this young lady?" She intended to know something about him. He just seemed interesting. 

Gohan shrugged.

She broadened her smile. "How will you know when you find her?" It was evident that she was very curious of this man's life. Aren't all women curious?

Gohan sat back and relaxed a bit. He stared back at this old lady's eyes. It kind of reminded him of his own mother. It made it easier for him to open up to her. "Well, my mom said when she met my father, sparks were flying. Something like that is supposed to happen when I meet that girl. She also told me when I find the right girl I'll never be able to let her go, never want to see her hurt, never want to see her cry. She said she'd be my best friend." Gohan paused a bit as he frowned in sorrow, also feeling remorse and uneasy. "She often said 'love is friendship'. I only laughed at her then. Now I realized what she meant but it's was too late." The frown that he displayed was very heartbreaking.*

Goten stared at his brother with curiosity and interest. He had never seen his brother so open and un-secretive before. 

Gohan's voice went softer as he almost choked on his words. He barely managed to speak loud enough for the teacher to hear. "I'll know when I'm in love…" He made a short paused and tensed up a bit. 

_"…When something happens in my heart…"_

~*~

**

~*~

            It was almost noon as Son Goten woke up from his deep sleep and ran downstairs. "It's my birthday!" His speed increased as he eventually flew to the family room of the household. Ignoring Trunks best wishes and Bulma's wails of congratulations, Goten finally arrived to the table. Quickly, he went through the numerous scattered presents, searching for the _letter_. Before Chichi had died she had made four long letters to Goten so he would never forget her and learn more of Chichi and her father… Sadly, this was the fourth, the last. Letter four on his thirteenth birthday. Goten took in a deep breath as he safely found it. 

He and his brother lived in Capsule Corp. with Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta since Chichi had died. He found living in this grand house that things could easily get 'misplaced'. Or maybe sometimes, Goten just never trusted Bulma with these sentimental things, like the letters she took care of for years.

            "Hey Goten, are you ready for cake? I'm starving!" Trunks asked happily. Why shouldn't he be…it was cake!

            Goten slowly slide the letter in his back pocket as he equally happily replied, "Yeah sure!" He didn't want Trunks to see the letter.

            Goten walked into the kitchen where Bulma, Puuar, Roshi, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, Oolong, Mr and Mrs. Briefs and Vegeta were waiting for him. He didn't know why Vegeta was there…oh right…it's cake, but even so Goten was happy he was there. He again looked around the room. "Where's Gohan?" A sudden sadness filled his heart. _Again with the work, Gohan?__ Why do you always drown yourself into your work? Live you life! _

            "Here squirt!" Gohan came walking in cautiously with a big, and I mean, _big_ cake. It was twice the size of what is considered 'huge' wedding cake. All of the Saiyans in the room began to droll.

            Goten looked at Gohan with the same sad eyes but with forced a smile. "Can we cut the cake now?"

            Gohan looked at Goten with a big honest smile, "Anything you want to do is fine with me!"

            Lights dulled, candles burning with a vivid flame, Goten shut his eyes to make a wish. _"Oh Kami, Mother, and even you Father, if you can read my thoughts down here, please help me make my wish come true. Make my brother happy. Happy… just like how he was seven years ago."_ With a short and soft breath he blew the candles out effortlessly. Goten smiled to himself at his wish. "_Just make Gohan happy…" _

            The lights were flicked on again as someone asked him a question. "Goten?"

            Goten looked at Trunks with a blank expression. 

            "What did you wish for?"

            The room suddenly became quiet as all eyes were on his. Goten looked at Gohan and crossed his arms. "If I told you, the wish wouldn't become true, right?"

            Everyone in the room laughed, except for Vegeta, Piccolo and Goten. 

            As his fit was over Trunks asked Goten one more question, "Goten?"

            "Yes?"

            Vegeta was tired with prolonged dialogue here so he decided to cut him off, knowing what the boy would ask the other. Hey, it was obvious, especially when Vegeta saw his son's drool reach his chin. Almost spitefully he sputtered out, not caring if he was rude or not, "Can we cut the blasted cake yet?"

**-**

            "Well Goten seems happy, doesn't he?" Bulma asked Gohan as she was cleaning up the kitchen. 

            Gohan, who was busily typing away on his laptop, murmured something, "Well it IS his birthday, Bulma."

            Finishing one of her many tasks, Bulma dropped her towel in the sink. "I know, I know, but sometimes it just seems…" She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. 

            Gohan caught onto Bulma's gloomy tone of voice. "Seems what?" He shut his laptop.

            "It just seems that…you're not happy." Bulma stated, being very frank.

            Gohan stuttered, "W-what are you talking about! Of course I'm happy! I have Goten, you, Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo…even Vegeta!"

            Bulma gave him look that could kill. "You don't go out! You don't even have a girl friend! Why don't you try to go out once and a while? You know a girl would die to go out with you? Gohan…Son Gohan, are you listening to me!" Bulma roared as her slender hands griped at her tiny waist.

            "Yes Bulma," Gohan mumbled. His courage grew once she was silent once again. "I don't need a girlfriend, I'm fine the way I am!"

            "Well Goten needs a female around, someone like a mother, better yet, a _sister!"_

            "He has you doesn't he?"

            "I'm not here forever you know, I can't just take over Chichi's job. Goten doesn't trust me like Chichi. Besides he cares for you, not me. He can see you're unhappy; he wants you happy you know. His face says it all Gohan." Her voice softened a bit, "Every time he looks at you, his face becomes so gloomy and sad." Bulma didn't find any comfort staring back to Gohan's dark eyes.

            Gohan was slightly shaking. He didn't want to believe this. She was not right. This was just some female thing that Bulma had to do on occasion. "He's _happy Bulma. I'm here for him. He'll be fine and I don't need a wife. I don't need a woman to DICTATE my life." He tried to keep his anger under control. He then stared at Bulma for a moment, reading her now calmed face yet giving her an angry glare. He abruptly grabbed his laptop, sourly saying, "End of discussion." then sourly headed upstairs._

*-*-*

            Goten ran to his room and locked the room, not like any lock can withstand the force of a Saiyan, but he felt it was necessary. He looked around for a moment, checking if anyone were around (like under the bed), after all he wouldn't want any rude intruders to butt in his reading.

            Goten sniffed the paper on instinct and then hurriedly opened the letter. Agitated, he positioned himself cross-legged as he excitedly began to read the writings of his mother…

~

_ My Dearest Goten,_

            _Oh Goten, it's your thirteenth birthday isn't it? How is my son doing? I hope doing well and especially doing well with your studies…_

            Goten found it hard not to feel that rolling sweat down his neck…

            _I can't believe my baby is all grown up! I'm so proud of you, no matter what you do. I love you and you should know I am watching over you right now. _

_            Goten smiled a bit and found comfort in her words._

_            Are you happy? Do you have a girlfriend? How are Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks doing? I hope they are treating you well. You deserve all the happiness in the world. Oh I wish I were alive to see how my two babies' looks like right now!_

_            Goten looked at himself in the mirror, only to find himself blush a little. It was so uncanny how he looked like Gohan when his brother was eleven-ish. "I guess I'm handsome…"_

_            What about Gohan, is he happy? Doing well? Well I guess you can't really answer that, can you?_

_            Goten whispered softly, "Only if you were here mother… if only you were here…"_

_            Did he get married yet? Did Bulma intervene with his 'social life'? If I know him well enough he's not married. He doesn't even have a girlfriend, does he?_

            Somehow the writing looked 'gloomy' as it was thicker in font. She was paying more attention to detail now. Goten could visualize clearly of her mother saying this and suddenly her voice become remorseful and sad. He couldn't help but nod to the paper as his mother predicted correctly. He didn't hesitate to continue. 

_I'm guessing he's drowning himself into his work. Well what else does he do? I know he doesn't have much of a social life… or a lover for that matter…_

There was a big gap on the page. On the bottom it said…

_"…not with Videl gone…"_

            Goten stiffened as he fairly remembered who Videl was. He hesitated but soon found the courage to turn the page over.

            _Goten, my son, what I'm about to tell you could change your life. Actually it depends what you're going to do with the information that matters. I guess I should start in the beginning huh?_

On the top of the page, after that little paragraph, it was neatly printed: **Gohan and Videl          **

**            Underneath the heading was a picture of Gohan and Videl as teenagers, happily holding each other, playfully at least. Goten observed the picture closely as he softly smiled. _Wow, Gohan looked so cheerful… Goten titled his head on the side, inspecting the picture with more care, especially at the way they were holding each other. If he learned anything from movies and television, they didn't look like a couple. It was more like friendship…a really _good_ friendship…_**

            Goten swallowed a bit and wondered what his mother was talking about. He studied the picture once more, savouring the happy faces of Gohan and his brother's (ex) best friend, and put it beside his lap. Goten looked at the page once more and began to read the story of his brother's past…

            _Maybe, just maybe, I can help him to be happy again... _

-*-

-* Uh, you know the sad look that guys have when they're bored or sad. It is REALLY heartbreaking

-** At that point I was going to end that chapter, but since I'm so darn nice I made it nine pages. You guys better enjoy my hard work and stinky sweat! Mwahahaahaaa

**Now a 'serious' A/N:**

            Some cliffhanger, huh? Next chapter I promise it'll be longer! I hope I didn't confuse you. Its seven years after when Gohan was eighteen (or seventeen, can't decide on one). As for what happened in between will be explained in the next chapter (that's why it's going to be long). And yes, I had to make Chichi die (let's just say from a disease, well it's not important how she died). I like her and everything, but she'll mess up my plot (yes I like my plot to be less confusing as possible) because I figured if she was still alive then Goten's and Gohan's bond and relationship wouldn't be as strong as I want it to be. 

If anyone has any questions add it to the review… and by the way…if you ever read my work before you should know more reviews=more chapters (well longer chapter) and frequent updates.

This is something between us though *whispers in your ear* I got the second chapter done but depending on the number of reviews I get (and how juicy they are) will determine how quicker I'll update.

 Mwahahaha… I know, EVILNESS! 

            Wait don't leave without knowing what's in the next chappie! We're going to find out what happened seven years ago! And believe me Videl is in that chapter! She is the key to everything…well for now at least.

*Evil cackle in the background*

Goku's Daughter

~*~

Kiss kiss


	2. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

Short AN: There's in a song in this song called "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai", coming from the movie. I put the Hindi first than the translation. I know this may be confusing, so I'm trying to clear this part up. If you want you can download the song---it's really good! VideliGohan even likes it even though it's in a different language! It's called DIVERSITY! 

Hey guess what else happened! It snowed! Yay! Wait a minute—it's too damn early for snow  
L

*sigh*  This is what I get for living in the north.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the Infamous Goku's Daughter****_

**Chapter Two: Broken Hearts**

_It's so crazy; you walked into the room that day, just like every other day...except this time...my heart skipped a beat._

~*~

            "Gohan, where were you? You're late you know!" 

            "Gee, I'm so sorry Videl. My mom was lecturing me about keeping up with my studies and then my brother…"

            Videl sympathetically patted his back, knowing that his brother can be a pain, yet 'cute' pain, to his older brother. Soon in another thought, she then smirked. "It's okay Gohan. I know you just don't want to get your butt kicked. I understand," she said arrogantly, raking her hand through her short hair.

            "Excuse _me Videl. I'm sorry but who was the one who taught you how to fly?" Gohan faced Videl, a bit irritated._

            Videl looked away and smiled innocently. "You did."

            "So?" Gohan crossed his arms waiting for more acknowledgments and praise.

            "So what?" Videl violently turned back at him. An eyebrow was twitching angrily.

            "Obviously I can beat _you any day!" Gohan's face was turning a bit red._

            "Well, you never did before when I wanted to spar with you!" Videl was equally yelling back at him.

            "Because I DON'T HIT GIRLS!" Every word he spoke, his head went into a different direction. 

            "So... I'm your best friend for four years now and I'm ordering you to hit me!" Videl yelled again as she opened her arms out, challenging the young man. 

            "Is that a challenge, Miss Satan?" Gohan hissed.

            "Oh you guessed it Son Gohan," Videl spat back.

            Without delay, Videl and Gohan stood at least a foot apart and rested on a relaxed fighting stance. Videl smiled a bit as she began her assault, making Gohan stay on defense. Punches and kicks were flying everywhere as Gohan became tiresome and grabbed her foot. As she was suspended in the air for quite some time, he 'gently' slammed her down to the ground, following a pin, his body over hers. Gohan made a sinister smile and began to snicker in victory.

            "Get off of me!" Helplessly, Videl tried to push off the weight on her.

            "You were saying?" he conceitedly asked. Gohan was having fun putting her through this.

            "Fine, if you get off of me, then I'll make you choke on your words." She spitted back at him.

            Now Gohan, who was being a little _too cocky, happily agreed._

            Soon again they were both in a fighting stance, only Videl waited for Gohan to attack. When he attacked she quickly flew up, around, and behind him. Gohan was a bit confused where she went but had immediately turned around, remembering this is how she fought. Videl had predicted correctly on what Gohan would do as she was able straddle his neck, and twisted over, causing both teens to fall down with Videl on top. 

            "See I told you Gohan," she exclaimed with pride in her voice before getting up to wipe her hands.

            Gohan only fumed.

            "Don't be a sore loser," she said flatly. Videl glared at him for a moment before giving him a hand.

            Gohan, who only scowled, grabbed it, and pulled it down with such force that she fell down beside him. Smirking happily, he got up and brushed off his clothes. Looking like the 'winner' he rested his hands on his waist, giving Videl an arrogant look.

            Open-mouthed for a moment, she shrieked at his antics, "You LOSER! I gave you my hand and you just pull me down! What was that? That was so uncalled for!" Videl was really angry now and not in a playful mood.

            "You had your guard down so I decided to do that." Gohan softy replied, trying to look innocently as possible.

            "Grr… you cheater! You're such a sore loser! I hate it when you do that. I'm sorry _Mr. Saiyaman_ that I beat you but you didn't have to ruin my victory by _deceiving_ me!"

            "Woah ho ho! First off all, the only reason why you 'win most of the time' is because I LET YOU and furthermore, I DON'T even use MY POWER!"

            "Now your saying your better than me? Oh I see how this is…just because I'm _human…I'm just so pathetic and weak. You on the other hand is so strong, and the best because you're also the smartest and just because you're an alien, that make you _GREATER_ than __I!"_

            Gohan took a step in front of her, devoured in his own rage. He yelled back, "Maybe I am!"

            Frustrated, she growled to one similar to a wolf attacking its prey. Giving him a look, she got disgusted and disturbed with him, as she growled once again before stomping off.

            When she was gone Gohan realized what just happened. He whispered regretfully, "Oh shit…"

~*~

_Tum__ paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye  
Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

_You came near. You smiled  
You aren't aware of the dreams you showed me  
Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep  
I don't know what to do! Something just happens.  
~*~_

            Erasa took one look at Videl and knew instantly what was wrong. "Hey Videl! You and Gohan had another fight?"

            "Yes. Ugh, don't remind me. This got to be our millionth one. I swear, that boy makes me so mad!"

            "But he's your best friend!"

            Videl gave her a questioning look.

            The blonde reassured her like how a good friend would. "Don't worry you guys always make up."

            Videl only grunted as she watched the ditzy blonde walk away. 

*--*

            Sharpener looked at Gohan and knew instantly what was wrong. "Hey Gohan, you and Videl had another fight?"

            "Yes, ugh, don't remind me. This got to be our billionth one. I swear, that girl make me so mad!"

            Sharpener flexed his muscles showing off a bit, hoping a girl would pass by and notice him instead of Gohan. "But she's your best friend!"

            Gohan gave him a questioning look. 

            "Don't worry, you guys always make up."

            Gohan only grunted as he watched the cocky blonde walk away.

*--*

            Gohan took a seat coolly beside Videl. Videl only made a small 'humph' and turned around.

            Gohan blinked twice (in some sort of shock) before saying, "Oh come on Videl! I was only kidding. I'm sorry!"

            Videl took a sip of her pop and ignored Gohan's apology.

            "Aww, don't be like that. I was being a jackass and I'm sorry." Gohan turned her head and made these puppy eyes that she couldn't resist. He could see her melt under his puppy-dog gaze. 

            Gohan made a fist and extended his arm out for props, well _their props. You know, how you and your best friend make up stupid things, just because you guys are best friends, well yeah, this was their thing. _

Videl saw this and knew what he was doing. I guess you can say this is how they make up when fighting. Her eyes never left his fist as she angrily hit his fist down with her own and on cue, received a punch in her arm, while giving him her own blow. As the author states again, it was their 'props'. *

            Videl smiled a bit as she accepted his apology further by asking him if he wanted coke.

            Gohan nodded in reply.

            Videl chewed on her gum and placed the can behind her. "Well you just have to get it yourself."

            Gohan only grinned as he playfully tackled her down…

~*~

_Tum__ paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye  
Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

_What kind of feeling is this?  
A thirst that doesn't quench  
The intoxication of this love has spread over me  
No one knows why peace is lost  
I don't know what to do, something just happens._

_~*~_

Chichi's Note: _So you see Goten, they're relationship was great. They were the best of friends and the way that things were going that's all they will ever be, well until they realized they had more feelings towards each other (if they ever do). Maybe they just needed the right push. Or maybe things could get more complicated and fate won't work in their favour..._

*--*

            "Videl, I trust you to take care of her."

            Videl looked peeved. "Why me?"

            "Because you're one of our outstanding students!"

            "Why not let Gohan do it, he's smarter than me!" Videl whined. She wasn't up to the job.

            "Because he's a guy," The vice-principal combated, adding more emphasis to the word 'guy'. The vice then timidly fixed his glasses. 

            "So?"

            "She's a girl," he simply stated. He winced a bit from the glare he was receiving.

            "I figured."

            "So?"

            "So, why not Gohan?"

            "Err, I don't want him to fall for her…"

            "Just because she's a she, doesn't mean he's going to fall for her. I'm his best friend and he doesn't even like me that way!"

            "Well you…" The vice-principal hesitated. Finding unknown courage looking at a picture of Einstein he quickly blurted, "You dress…you're a tomboy!"

            Videl only glared at him. She's going to kick his ass one day, but not today. Before she did anything she'd regret she just gave up. "Okay fine, I'll do it. So what's this student's name?" Videl asked coolly, looking calm for the educator's sake. 

            The vice-principal smiled at Videl's cooperation and stated, "Lime."**

*--*

            Videl whined, "Gohan, you promise you have to be nice to her!"

            Gohan snickered when saying, "I should be telling you that."

            Videl only glared at him. "I'm serious. The stupid principal guy is forcing me to do this and I can't afford to make her cry—and you can't either!"

            Gohan patted her back. "Don't worry about me…"

            Videl made a quiet humph and walked to the student office where this student was waiting.

            Videl made a small, a forceful one, as she loudly knocked the door in annoyance. 

            The girl jumped a bit but slowly got up. As she did so her skirt wrinkled out, making it obvious it was short length. This girl had long brown hair, somewhat thick as she flicked it around. She then made a small turn to the two at the door. She smiled innocently enough but it still showed a bit of mischief as did her green eyes. Her face was round with freckles scattered on her cheek, while her nose inhaled and exhaled a great amount of air. She tilted her head to the side and spoke softly, "Hello! You must be Videl." She was beautiful. 

            Videl walked in and stood in front of her. She extended out her hand. "Hey, I'm Videl. Nice to meet you." She spoke in a neutral voice, although she was putting some sort of effort to sound nice and sincere.

              Gohan walked in and stopped directly beside Videl as casually rested his elbow on Videl's shoulder. With his other hand he extended it out. "Hi. Nice to meet you. You should know who I am…I'm sure the vice had said a lot about me…"

            The girl narrowed her eyes and her nose wrinkled up. "Actually, no…" 

            Gohan's smile disappeared and his face too became neutral. "Well I'm Gohan."

            She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Lime."

            On the same time, both names sank into their heads and they realized who each other were. 

*~*

_Na jaane kaisa ehsaas hai  
Bujhti nahi hai kya pyaas hai  
Kya nasha is pyar ka  
Mujhpe sanam chhane laga  
Koi na jaane kyun chain khota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

_What beautiful colors this blessing has brought,  
How did this romance happen  
Don't know why this happiness came in this turbulence  
In solitude, the heart beautifies memories  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.  
*~*_

            "Gohan… how do you know Lime?"

            "Hnn, Cell games… When we had seven days left, one of those days I had to run errands, and I met Lime in a small village…"

            "Oh I see…" 

            "So, Videl, how do you know Gohan?" Lime asked with great interest.

            "Well we started high school together, and became best of friends I guess." Videl said and soon shrugged. She then continued doing whatever she was doing previously.

            Lime nodded, "Oh I see…" _I hope that's all there is…_

_~_

_Chich's__ Note: To make long story short, Gohan, Videl and Lime were great friends. What surprised me the most is that Videl took a real liking towards Lime. I mean her first best friend that wasn't a boy and Lime helped Videl in many ways like how a sister would. She did almost anything that would make Lime happy, since Lime was a good friend and did treat Videl with utmost respect and liking (She also hated it when Lime cried, too annoying, which I find amusing 'the big ha ha' sort to speak). There were almost no flaws in their friendship; however, as time passed Lime would develop greater feelings about Gohan. I must admit, there were incidents of 'likeliness and love' between Gohan and Lime, as I too thought Gohan did like her back. Maybe there was something that Lime had, that Videl didn't. The way Lime dressed was totally different as she was solely feminine. Maybe this turned Gohan on... I'm not sure. Around this time your brother became more secretive. This is where things get confusing... (This is all I know, so don't blame me)_

_~_

"Now class, we're going to start a play on Romeo and Juliet."

            The class responded with a groan of discontentment.

            "Now, now, it won't be that bad. To start things off, I'm going to ask you guys a question, which has equal importance to the play…" On the board she wrote, "What is love?"

            Gohan, who was asleep much to the disapproval to the teacher, was chosen first to answer. 

            Feeling a small nudge from a classmate, he groggily woke up and read the question out loud. He scratched the back of his head and replied. "Love is friendship!" _Smooth Gohan, really smooth. _

            The teacher shrieked in happiness in response, for she like that answer. Going on with this 'love thing', she hadn't noticed that two of her students were genuinely surprised with Gohan's definition of love.

Videl and Lime were out of it. 

            Lime was just happy because she _loved him to. How can things get more perfect?***_

However Videl, who was his best friend for four years now, instantly froze. It hit her so hard that it made her thinking, beyond any other of Gohan's friends. Straight away, her eyes became wide eye, due to the shock and the result of her pondering, as her heart began thumping at an irregular pace. Suddenly, she felt different towards him, like a developing love for him but it was 'developing'…it was always there. Something had lifted off her shoulders and opened her eyes, as her judgment for him was cleared with her heart, but at the same time, _so confused. Did she love him? Yes, no? What? Argh! Colours swirled, bodies moved, everything was out of control in her head. _

                        Oblivious to Gohan, he set off two bombs. One that he'll hurt no matter what and the other bomb will hurt him.   

*~*

_Tum__ paas aaye, yun muskuraaye  
Tumane na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye  
Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai_

_You came near, you smiled.  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens_

**~**

_The next day…_

            "I'm so happy!" Lime exclaimed, while dancing stupidly in the field. Hey, when one is in love, they can do the stupidest things.

            "Hmm, why is that?" Videl, who was going to discuss her feelings about Gohan, considering that this is her other best friend, was equally happy and in a good mood.

            Lime didn't hesitate to shout it to the world. "Because, I LOVE GOHAN!"

            She swore she felt her ears twitched when hearing her friend's statement. Instantly, Videl's eyes looked to the ground as she frowned. She could feel her heart sink deep into an abyss as time halted for a moment. 

Videl had a strong idea that Lime had feelings for Gohan as it shone on her face. Also at times she tried to ignore the bright face of Gohan towards Lime. One of her closest friends actually loved her long-time best friend and it was very possible that Gohan liked Lime too. She couldn't, didn't dare, to make her—and _him_—unhappy. But still, it hurt her, so did Videl love him? What is she going to do?

            Deciding to hide her own true feelings, Videl forcefully smiled, watching Lime happily spin in her own indulged emotions. Videl couldn't help but feel tears painfully sting her eyes.

            Due to the dizziness in her head, Lime finally collapsed beside Videl. Somewhat dazed, the brown haired teenage asked with hidden interest, "Hey Videl, can I ask you something?"

            Videl nodded in response, trying to hide under that neutral mask. She also tried to look unharmed as possible.

            Propping herself up on her elbows, Lime suddenly became serious as she stared at Videl. She simply stated with no hidden venom, just pure interest. "Do you love Gohan?"

            Videl stiffened in surprise. Shocked and scared, Videl began to stutter meaningless 'words', "I-I..."

            As if on cue, Gohan walked up to Lime, flashing heart-melting toothy smile. "Hey! What's up?"

            Lime, who was still staring at Videl, waited for an answer.

Videl could feel her stare and desperately tried to change the subject. Her gaze flickered back and forth on the two beings as she said, "Hey Gohan! Um…how's Goten feeling? Is he still sick?" _Smooth Videl, very smooth…_

~*~

_Now my heart neither is awake, nor sleeps,  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens._

~*~

            Videl sat on her bed, clutching to herself. She was so shaken up with everything that she wasn't sure on what to do next. She didn't even notice one of Hercules maids walking in her room to put away Videl's laundry.

The maid looked at the Miss and instantly became concerned. She put down the laundry basket and sat down beside Videl, shaking her gently, snapping her out of reality.

            Abruptly, Videl looked up and found the red haired maid looking at her. "Maria, what's wrong?"

            Maria crossed her arms and gave the young Miss a smile, saying, "I should be asking you the same thing. What's wrong Videl?"

            "Wha—nothing is wrong with me!" Videl quickly responded. She tried to hide underneath a neutral mask, but her nervousness was keeping her away from it.

            The woman chuckled before responded, "You think I don't know you. You're like my daughter. Give me more credit than that. Something is wrong Videl. I can hear it in your voice."

            Videl paused, soon deciding that it'd be better to just spit it out. Beside Maria was the best person to confide to either her own mother, who was not residing in the city. Still shaky, she stuttered her problem, even if it only came out in a nervous, passive voice. "I think I l-love Gohan."

            A little taken back of her answer, she responded with, "What makes you think that? Does something strange happen in your heart?" Her eyes had warmed, becoming even more trusting and more mother-like for Videl.

She instantly nodded, and unsure if the maid took notice to it, due to less effort, she whispered a bit scared, "Yes. Something defiantly happens and it's scaring me."

            Giving her comfort, Maria wrapped her arms around the petite teen, asking, "Does he like you back?"

            Videl whispered again, a bit more terrified, "I don't know."

            Pausing again, the older woman said, "Why don't you tell him? Doesn't he deserve to know? You never know what may come out of it!"

            Videl pondered about it for a short while, feeling a bit more confused. Having another doubt in her mind she whispered, "What if he rejects me?"

            Maria chuckled a bit. "If he doesn't love you back, then he's a waste of time. Videl, just follow that thumping in your heart. What is it telling you?"

            Videl clutched over her heart, believing it will give her an answer. She whispered again but more softly and less hoarse than before, "It's telling me that I love Gohan."

            "Is that all it's telling you? What else does it want?"

            She responded, "It's saying that I want Gohan."

            "So?"

            "I think I need to tell him…"      

            Maria loosened her grip and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want time alone?"

            Videl responded with a small nod. As soon Maria was gone Videl sat in the same spot, thinking. Soon an hour flew by as Videl found the unknown courage to tell Gohan. Hopefully her heart wouldn't get stomped on, and hopefully, she'll get out there alive. Hopefully, he'll love her back.

            How can she ever know how he feels if she never tried to tell him and get an answer out of him.

            Lazily getting up, she looked at the clock. Illuminating a vibrant red "7:00", Videl knew Gohan would be home…

            "Probably studying…that dork…" she thought and took off in the air…

TEN MINUTES LATER AT GOHAN'S HOUSE

            Lime smiled saying, "Thanks Gohan, I really appreciate you helping me with my homework!"

            Cleaning up his room, Gohan grabbed his book, and replied with a corny joke, "Don't sweat it! What are nerds for?" Both teens laughed.

            When his fit of laughter was over he got up...

            _At the same time, Videl was entering Gohan's house…_

            Lime curled her hair with her finger and spoke seductively as possible, "Gohan, I want to thank you."

            Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Gee, Lime… It's okay."

            On the bed, Lime stood on her knees and secretly put a finger to Gohan's lips. "Shh"

            _Unaware to them, Videl was at the door…_

Abruptly, Lime grabbed Gohan's head, pulling his face closer to her, capturing his lips with her own him…

_Videl opened the door half way and saw her two best friends kissing…_

Under circumstances, Gohan did the only thing he thought was right. He kissed her back, maybe with more passion than what was expected, and pulled her down on the bed, continuing to affectingly kiss her.

Something tore inside of her as tears spilled effortlessly on her face, and drenched her top part of her shirt, making her look horrible. Her eyes have lost its colour as she fought with her voice to not make a sound. Taking deep breaths in and out, she trembled and fought to keep a straight balance. She cursed herself for being so weak with her damn emotions. She should have seen this coming. Crushed, she tried to wipe away her tears, but it didn't help as more just took its place. Heartbroken, she ran out of there fast as possible, not wanting to breathe or think of Gohan ever again…

_~_

_Chichi's__ Note: And a week before graduation she decided to leave… _

            "Why are you going? I demand to know _why!"_

            "Gohan, please just let me go, my mother needs me!"

            "So, can't you wait till we graduate?"

            "I'm sorry…" Tears began to prick her eyes. Looking at the other teen, she said warmly, "Besides, you have Lime!"

            Twisting his face up so he'll look disgusted with the fact that she's making excuses; he retorted, "So? I need you, you're my best friend!"

            "Isn't love friendship? Lime would be such a GOOD companion."

            Frustrated, Gohan violently let her go of her wrist and waited for her to change her mind. He'd just have to use reverse-psychology on her. "Fine, go! See if I need you for anything!" He stubbornly turned around, greatly disturbed, acting like a child.

            Videl smiled a bit at his antics. She then took one more glance at Lime. _Take care of him for me… _

Lime smiled back to Videl, finally seeing that Videl loved him. The look that Videl gave Gohan was full of love and affection. It was sad that Lime couldn't do anything about it… 

Knowing how stubborn Videl was, there was no way to change Videl's mind now.

            Gohan turned back, cursing under his breath when seeing Videl walking away from him. He yelled in the airport, "Videl, come back!"

            She fought hard to not turn back and continued her restricted stride. She whispered under her breath, wondering if it was possible to get over him. "Bye Gohan. I'll miss you." 

            "Videl!" he yelled again. Until she was out of sight, Gohan turned around and found Lime with tears rolling down her face. With no one else to turn to, he hugged Lime for comfort, whispering, "Videl…" With a loss of his best friend, he too was heartbroken.

~*~

Now my heart neither is awake, nor sleeps,  
Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.

~*~

~

Chichi's Note: _ So you see Goten. I believe Videl is the key to Gohan's happiness. When she left, things were seemed normal for years but Gohan eventually changed and became more secretive. He just missed Videl and with Lime as his only comforter, it didn't help much. As a mother, I was concerned and had read a part of Gohan's journal. I was a bit fascinated at the fact that Gohan never believed to love Videl in the way Videl had. He could never put two and two together and realize that great love comes from great friendship. Of course Lime became Gohan's good friend, she never really became his best friend. She couldn't replace Videl._

_The last toll on Gohan was when Lime died just a couple months ago. That was around the same time when I was diagnosed with this disease…_

_Goten, I want you to take care of Gohan…_

_Can I trust you enough to restore happiness to my elder's son life? Can you fulfill my wishes and bring happiness back into his heart. Can you bring Videl back?_

~

            Goten sniffed once more as he wiped the tears off his face. He was a bit dazed at his mother's story, knowing it was the truth. Now what can he do? He doesn't even know where to look? 

            He folded the paper, stuffing it into his pants; he would soon begin is short search for Bulma. She must have known something, or can at least help him. 

            But before he would do anything else, Goten shut his eyes once more, letting a tear escape from his eyes. 

Just then Trunks opened the door to his room, easily breaking the lock. Seeing Goten in this saddened state, Trunks gave him a questioning glance, demanding to know what was the matter. 

            Goten gagged a bit and tried to reassure Trunks, only to be tackled by the older boy. Goten had no choice but to oblige by giving Trunks the letter.

            Being smart as he is, (due to heredity material) Trunks read the letter in quick time. Sadly, Trunks had the same reaction, the similar desire to get Gohan happy. After all Gohan was like an older brother to the purple-haired boy. 

Coinciding with Goten on his mission, there was no way Goten was going to fail. Well how could he if Trunks was in on it?

…But sadly how sometimes, fate just decides to be a bitch…

*~*

- * does anyone notice that Gohan's and Videl's props are the same as Goten's and Gohan's. I bet no one noticed that!

- ** I bet you didn't see that coming!!

- *** I think that love that Lime had for Gohan was _immature_ love, so no worries!

And I'm also sorry with the less detail and plot of what happened seven years ago. It wasn't fun writing about Lime and Gohan, instead of Videl and Gohan. You'll probably notice the lack of effort in the ending compared to the beginning. Uh, I was going to leave it on a cliffhanger, but decided against it for your own pleasure. _Can I be forgiven of my confusing writing_? I just have too many ideas in my dirty head that I mix up everything and get all confused. I also curse myself for not writing on how Gohan feels about Lime. BUT I realized that I said he has messed up emotions so forget what the hell I'm saying! I guess that kiss said it all! But now the plot thickens and Goten and Trunks begin their search!

'Importanter' note: I'm Canadian ok! So some of my words are spelled differently to the American people. For an example: Words like 'favour' has an added 'u' instead of 'favor'. Words with added 'u's may not be errors! So don't yell at me about that.

            Last time (I hope) that I'm saying, "_More reviews equals longer and frequent chapters_". For an example: For all you wonderful reviewers, I made this chapter longer than expected—14 fricken pages (because I love my reviewers), so be happy! I just hope that whoever starts reading it from the begging will stick around FOR THE WHOLE STORY! I'm telling you it's really unique to what people have out there. 

That's just one peeve of mines—people start reading your story, but then stop because they don't like it because something happened that they didn't like (or something like that). Yeah I got confused when writing that.

I'm also handing out C**hocolate Covered Fat Buu cookies** for reviewers. They taste Mm mm good!

_Feedback, praises, and/or hungry people wanted!_

Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss!

~*~


	3. Misfortune

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the Infamous Goku's Daughter****_

**Chapter Three: Misfortune**

**~*~**

_"Real loss only occurs when you lose something that you love more than yourself."_

~*~

Goten sat cross-legged on Gohan's bed, looking carefully through his brother's high school yearbook. Doing this 'chore', he almost hummed to himself while Gohan was doing his work at his desk. Goten made a semi-suspicious glare as he found his brother's picture in the yearbook. He let out laughter, "Ahaha, Gohan you look so funny!"

            Gohan, who didn't pay much attention to what his brother got himself into, just nodded. Hopefully it'll make Goten shut up.

            Goten frowned and walked to his brother, putting the book on his brother's desk, ignoring the huge amounts of paper work occupying the space. Pointing to the picture he yelled, "I said, you look funny!"

            Gohan sighed and took a moment to look at the picture that had made Goten go crazy. He analyzed it and honestly, he didn't think he looked funny. Ah, kids these days. Flatly, Gohan stated, "I don't think I look funny."

            Goten smiled inwardly. "Yeeaaahh suuure. Younger brother knows best." 

            Both men just stared at the page as an awkward silence filled the room. 

            Goten then pointed at a random girl and questioned his brother's memory, "Gohan, who's that?"

            Gohan shifted his glasses. He should wear his contacts more often. "Who…her?" Gohan pointed at the girl.

            Goten nodded.

            "I think that's Cindy or Candy…something… I don't remember her last name."

            Goten pointed at other various girls. Sadly, Gohan didn't quite remember who they were either.

            Goten turned a couple of pages and found a certain raven haired girl. He innocently pointed to a shorthaired vixen named Videl.

            Almost immediately Gohan replied, "Videl Satan."

            Goten looked at Gohan as his brother shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Why do you remember her name so well?"

            Gohan put down his glasses. He found some odd sort of comfort seeing her picture blurry in the book, also finding that the memories and flashbacks were a little hard to take at the moment. Innocently, he stated, "She was my friend."

            Goten nodded, knowing exactly what he was doing. "So she '_was' huh? What happened to her? Why don't I know her now?"_

            Gohan got up irritably and closed the book. "She moved away, that's all." 

            Goten was not pleased with his brother's answer, and it was probably for the best if he learned more about her. Frowning in a heart melting way, Goten asked nicely as possible, "Can you please tell me about her?"

            Gohan looked at the boy and sighed. Why did he have to be so adorable, even when he was beginning his teenage years! He inhaled deeply and began, "She was my best friend. She was a fighter, a martial artist. Well that's because she's Hercules daughter." Biting on his lower lip, he tried to give away very little between their past. "Videl was a tomboy, but that didn't bother her." He hesitated and laughed a bit. "Dressing up and looking beautiful was NOT her thing." 

            Goten nodded and patiently waited for more.

            Unfortunately for him Gohan didn't want to open up. "Goten I have work to do and you have school tomorrow. I think you should go to bed."

            Goten fought hard to not mumble a string of curses under his breath. Angrily, he grabbed the yearbook and headed out of the room.

            Gohan grunted as an indication of some sort, extending his arm out to reach the yearbook.

            Goten sighed and handed him the book. Disappointedly, he headed out of the room again.

            Gohan grunted once more as he held a fist out. 

            Goten walked up to him, seeing his fist, he knew what his brother was up to. Accepting the peace offering Goten hit the fist down with his own, then punched Gohan in the arm as he received the same blow. Smiling back at his brother, he knew it was probably too painful to open up. Saying "Goodnight" to Gohan, he ran away, looking fairly content.

             Gohan smiled a bit as he put on his glasses. He thought twice about it but still opened the book, turning to the page where Videl's picture was. Running his fingers affectionately over her face, he thought to himself, "Why did you leave me?" Sighing, he said out loud, "I wonder what you are doing now." He then looked at his family pictures, including one containing the Z Senshi. Speaking out loud again, he asked, "I wonder what all of you guys are doing now?"

-*-

            He walked down the long hall. Hands casually tucked in his pockets with a huge grin planted on his face for he had no reason to be unhappy. For once, things were looking up for him. 

He was famous. 

He got his baseball career on track.

He quit his rowdy social life, and finally decided to settle down... especially with the _right woman._

            He wore a neat bluish-black casual suit as he hair was somewhat spiked up. Tanned a bit, he was handsome. Even his scar made him seem _sexy in some odd way.*_

            He made short uninterested glances at the giggling girls that passed him as he focused on the path that led to _her_. Flowers were thrown around as cheering and laughter filled the room in celebration. Unexpectedly, someone pulled him down so he had to sit and wait for her to come. Impatiently he took a glass of wine and waited. 

            As time passed he grew even more irritated. Stubborn and impatient, he got up and slammed the glass on the pearl like floor, making it shatter. Everyone froze and stared at him, as if he was crazy. Satisfied by catching their attention, he smirked, saying, "Where is she?"

            No one knew where _she could be as they just stared back at him. _

"Hey! Control your temper!"

He turned back at the speaker and saw her… Beautiful and breath taking than ever… "Well, I wanted to see you and you took to long so I had to find some way to see you…"

            She swayed her hips as she walked to him, noticing that the room was still quiet. "Well here I am."

            He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He finally found a beautiful girl. Well all of them were pretty, but this one was different. She was…just…beautiful. 

            He hadn't noticed that he had zoned out by looking at this goddess before him, but soon snapped back into reality as he flinched a bit when the music came on. His focused immediately went back on her. 

She smiled coyly as she swayed her hips rhythmically and smoothly. He himself couldn't stop as he extended his hand to her. She again made a smirk as her blue eyes twinkled in the light. She flicked her long black silky hair back and turned to the side a bit, playing hard to get. He couldn't believe how much her makeup made her sparkle even more. "Come on, we're getting engaged. How can you refuse your future husband?"

            Her jewelry jingled a bit as she moved back and then ran, giggling in amusement as she saw him follow her.

            To him it seemed like running forever but soon she had nowhere to go. She turned and found…her mother? Uh oh… He crashed right into her mother, as _she_ was untouched since she hid behind the elder woman. He had fallen and she just happily laughed. Good. That's what matter. Keeping her happy.

She was still swaying to the beat and he had to admit, she looked very sexy. The clothes she was wearing didn't help his self control for it showed much of her curves and her exceptionally good figure. She brought her mother up, and then extended her hand to him.

            He grinned a bit and pulled her down beside him. He then got up and brushed off his clothes.

            Her jaw dropped as she began her tirade. "You loser! I was trying to help and you just pushed me down? What the hell was that for?!." Pausing a bit, she cleared her throat before yelling, "What kind of _sore loser_ are you?" It was obvious that she was very angry.

            He almost sweat drop but made an effort not to laugh. "I'm sorry." He himself dropped to the floor and leaned in for a kiss.

            She just said 'humph' and turned around, making his lips head for her cheek.

            He frowned sadly. "Aww, come on babe, I was joking!"

            She crossed her arms and got up. "You're supposed to be my groom right?"

            He nodded and slowly brought himself on his feet.

            She smiled deviously, resting her hands on her hips. Leaning over a bit, she seductively whispered for only him to hear. "Then dance for me, Yamcha." 

*-*

            Bulma bit on her lower lip as she finished reading Chichi's letter. As expected, she folded the letter, then handing it back to Goten. 

            Goten pouted and made his best puppy dog face as possible. "Bulma can you help me?" He knew he needed Bulma's help.

            Trunks, who was helping Goten on his mission, also made his best puppy dog face. "Yeah mom, puh-lease!"

            Bulma sighed, looking a bit irritated. Trying to divert their attention, she asked, "Don't you kids have homework?" 

            Both boys shrugged and continued to break Bulma's defenses. 

            She sighed again. "Alright, I will help. I suggest we seek her friends…or Gohan's friends that was close to Videl…"

            All three off them sat back and thought about it. Did Gohan have any friends? 

Goten scratched the back of his head. "In the letter this girl named Erasa was supposedly Videl's friend."

            Trunks exclaimed happily, "Yeah! I bet she would know where Videl is!"

*-*

            Bulma asked nicely as she possibly can. "Do you know where Videl is?"

            Erasa shook her head. "I'm sorry, Videl told me not to tell anyone where she is!"

            Bulma frowned and impatiently tapped her foot on the ground. She then whistled. 

            As a result to Bulma's call, Goten and Trunks both came into the room in unison.

            Erasa almost passed out because of their 'handsomeness'. Yeah, she's still a ditz. 

            Trunks and Goten were…very handsome. Goten had the innocent boyish look while Trunks had the "I'm-damn-sexy" look, a similar look to a porn star, especially with the black tank top he was wearing. Erasa needed an oxygen tank.

            Goten paid no heed to Erasa's state as he bit his lower lip, trying to make it quiver. "Erasa, please help us." Uncertain to say anything of his mission, he said, "I'm Gohan's brother."

            Erasa gasped as she fought to stand up straight. 

            Finding there was nothing else to say or do, Goten reluctantly told Erasa his duty. Hopefully, it'll help. Goten hesitated once and finished his story. "I need to find Videl, please, do it for me."

            Erasa glanced at the older boy and looked back at Goten. "Ok ok, just because your Gohan's younger cute brother and because Gohan's lonely, I'll help. But you can't tell her that I told you… I'm not even sure where she is or what she's up to now!" She muttered to herself as she looked around the living room for her address/telephone book. Once finding it she looked under Satan, Videl. She then picked up her cordless phone and dialed the number. Moments later Erasa got Videl's new address and new phone number and so Erasa quickly scribbled it on a piece of paper. After some sentimental gush and some flashbacks, she hung up. She slowly turned at the trio and wondered if she should tell them the news or what. She whispered, "I'm sorry…" Her face had scrunched up in sorrow and sympathy. 

            Bulma asked, "For what?"

            Looking a bit scared, Erasa just spat out, "Videl is engaged."

            Goten stiffened.

            Trunks almost sighed out of frustration.

            Bulma could just shrug it off, as she knew there are many ways to break it off. "Ugh, do you know who the lucky man is?" She extended her hand for the piece of paper.

            Erasa handed her the paper and spoke softly. "I think his name is… Kangi…no wait. That's not right. Hmm…Chumchi...grr. What is it?"

            Goten and Trunks sweat dropped.

            Bulma impatiently waited. 

            Erasa scratched the back of her head as she smiled happily. "I remember it now!" she exclaimed.

            Goten, Trunks, and Bulma asked rudely, "What?" it wasn't their fault that they were irritated enough.

            "Yajarobie!"

            Goten, Trunks and Bulma face faulted in unison. "Are you sure that's it?"

            The blonde bit her nails. "Oh, wait, it's Yamcha, my bad!"**

*-*

-* Don't scars make _some of them look sexy? I mean why do you think I'm obsessed with Bardock and Future Gohan? That doesn't mean Yamcha is though… he's just here for the story and I know what a lot of people hate him. I also realize that you guy's probably started to hate me! Well I guess the hating begins… _

** I bet you saw that coming—I think. Or not. Yes, you should know that I'm full of surprises. It could be a bad thing—but I'm counting for a good thing. 

~*~

Important Notes: 

First off, I'd like to thank all my reviewers. You have no idea how special I felt. Your love actually made me stay away from that infernal gun. Anywho, to all my reviewers I have not forgotten those chocolate covered Buu cookies *hands them out* I appreciate you all who take time to harass me to update! 

If you review this chapter, I'm going to give Chibi Goten Chocolate cookies. I know no one can resist his ADORBALE CUTE CHOCOLATE FACE! 

Secondly, in case you haven't noticed I update every Sunday night but you know what, since I love you all, I'll make a deal with you. If you review and tell me nicely that you'd rather have a new chapter out sooner than 7 days let me know. Because I written the whole thing but I have to edit it—so…depending how long each chapter is, is how many days you have to wait. But don't worry if it's over 7 pages, because the longest anyone will wait is one week. If I get no response (or too very little) then it's going to be every Sundays. If I get over 20 people who want that then of course I'm going to do it. If not, then screw it. It'll just give me more time to write my two newest stories ("The Sound of Pleasure" [G/CC] and "Tainted Blood" [G/V] …and some time to write a new chapter of "Unforgettable" (which none of you have read *frowns disappointedly*))

Lastly, _when you review I'd be nice if you can tell me what you think about what has happened so far. It's constructive for me in a way…hard to explain, but just trust me…_

Aright I guess that's it for now! Hope you enjoyed reading chapter 3 and be back next Sunday! 

Feedback, praises, and hungry people are all wanted!

Love you guys to death,

Goku's Daughter

Kiss kiss


	4. No Worries

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the Infamous Goku's Daughter****_

**Chapter Four: No Worries**

_~*~_

_You don't marry someone you can live with. _

_You marry the person who you cannot live without._

~*~

            She hugged her daughter hard. "I can't believe you're getting married!" Her daughter had spent much of the last seven years with her, changing slowly out of that tomboy figure, into a lovely woman. She could affectionately watch her offspring for hours, admiring her daughter's beauty and inner strength. 

            She could remember watching a shorthaired girl entering her chambers, with teary eyes and torn clothes. Not like she was a beggar child of some sort, oh no, she was deeply hurt. And as a role of a mother, it was her duty to make that pain go away. 

One of her fondest memories was watching her daughter to start opening up to her, starting a strong bond between mother and daughter. She loved Videl, there were no strings attached.

            What startled her the most is how much Videl had changed in the seven years. She never imagined how much her daughter's outer appearance had altered. It seemed to be an unexpected request that her daughter wanted to be…and look beautiful like her mother…had wanted to look feminine. And so she did.

            With much determination, commitment and desire, her daughter could overcome anything she wanted. 

            _Anything._

            Even if it meant growing her hair…

            Even if it meant putting on make-up…

            Even if it meant wearing tighter, more feminine looking clothes…

            But all that was on the outside, and Mrs. Satan* reminded herself that people don't tend to change that easily.

            So her daughter was about the same on the inside.

            She was still stubborn, feisty, yet warm-hearted and in some sense, nice as ever…

            And so, she loved her daughter. Why wouldn't she be happy for her offspring?

            Yeah, Videl remember those old days of changing her outer appearance and becoming more like her mother. She remembered clearly when and how she would start to build a real relationship with her mother. But she knew…she was about the same on the inside before she had ever arrived on her mother's footsteps…

 Videl smiled weakly in response, paying great attention to her task, brushing the strands of her long hair. 

            The lady immediately stopped smiling. "Videl, hunny, aren't you happy?" She caught onto her daughter's behaviour, instantly noticing her weak smile.

            Videl put down the brush, very thankful that her body had not betrayed much of what she was feeling. "I-I guess I am." If she could say one thing how she felt right now, it would be uneasy.

            Mrs. Satan clamped her hands around her daughter's own hands and looked into deep into her eyes, as if she was trying to discover some hidden treasure. Looking very serious she asked, "Do you love him?"

            Videl looked down slowly, feeling a bit ashamed. She didn't find comfort looking at that sparkling engagement ring. "Yamcha?"

            "Yes…"

Knowing that she can trust her mother a hundred percent and that she couldn't lie to her, Videl shook her head reluctantly and slowly. "You know I loved _him. _I don't think I can love again. We love once, marry once, live once and die once—"

            "Then why are you getting married?" She didn't want to be rude but she had to cut off her daughter. 

            Videl mumbled, scared to say anything at all—or not able to trust her voice at all, "Because it was arranged—I think of it as a compromise. Daddy wanted me to marry someone rich and he fixed me up with Yamcha, who happened to be a famous baseball player—and is rich…and Yamcha loves me… It's a compromise…it'll make both of them happy…and I know I can live with him—"

            The older women held in her sigh. "Videl, **_you should be happy…" She really wanted Videl to be happy. She didn't want her daughter to be forced into something she didn't really want to be in. But she knew her daughter was one stubborn person, and she knew she couldn't change her mind, especially if her daughter was set on something. Even though there might be dire consequences to her daughter's acceptance, Mrs. Satan knew she couldn't do much about it…_**

            Videl nodded and quickly wiped her two tears rolling down her face, not wanting her mother to see them or take much concern for them. "I know, I know. But he _loves me mom. I'm not going to break his heart just because I can't love again. Don't worry about me… Remember, no worries!" Nervously, she quickly got up and headed out of the room. __I don't want to break a heart, especially when I know how much it hurts to get your heart broken… Yeah, it's a compromise. I don't break his heart and he loves me…_

            When Videl was out of sight, Mrs. Satan just sat there and frowned. She pondered for only a short moment, coming to a realization. "D-didn't I do the same thing?" 

*-*

            Goten and Trunks sat in the living room with two cordless phones. Goten held one and Trunks held the other. They were planning to call Videl. 

            Goten asked for a second time, "So why are we doing this again?"

            Trunks replied irritably, "Because we need to get information dummy!" It's funny how things didn't change much between these two.

            Goten sighed and dialed the number. "Hello?" 

            Someone on the other line picked up. "Hello?"

            Goten blinked, feeling a bit nervous, "Is Videl Satan there?"

            The man on the other line chuckled before saying, "Yeah, she sure is."

            Trunks intervened, also trying to change his voice to make it sound like Goten's. "May we please talk to her?"

            The man hollered, "Viiiii-deeeelll!" Both kids heard this booming voice, which had greatly hurt their ears as they fought hard to not fall over.

~THE OTHER SIDE

            Yamcha smiled, covering the speaking part with his hand, "Videl, there's a kid on the phone for you!"

            Videl grabbed the phone out of his hand. "Did they ask what they wanted?"

            Yamcha shook his head.

            Videl spoke a bit louder on the receiver, "Hello, this is Videl."

            All she heard was a little croak, which sounded like a "hello." But she wasn't sure if it was even anything so she tried again. "_Heell-llooo?"_

            No one answered… but she felt a pair of naughty, warm, hands crawling up her skin. Surprised, she shrieked out, loudly. 

            Yamcha jumped back, looking scared, shocked, and somewhat hurt.

            "What are you doing? I'm trying to talk to whoever is on the phone and I don't need your naughty hands touching me." She scowled and paused before saying, "You have to wait till our honeymoon." She the stuck out her tongue teasingly. 

However, she didn't realize that the people on the other line could hear her.

            This time Goten and Trunks fell over.

            Yamcha tried to be on her nice side again. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to get as much of you as possibly can. Since you have to go to that stupid camp for the winter, you might get away, so I'm telling you this, I will drag you down the altar if I have to!"

            Videl began to bicker as her patience was running thin. "It's my DAD'S camp and it's '_TRAINING CAMP'. How many times must I tell you this? It's not a waste of time! And you don't you worry, by the time I come back you'll forget about me and go after some girl."_

            Yamcha put his hands in his pockets. "Ha, I think it's going to be very hard to forget you. You worry about coming back in one piece. I heard dancing is a difficult job for you."

            Videl smirked, "It's an _ARTS_ camp. We're doing other stuff… like drawing, painting, dancing, acting and since it's an _ARTS_ camp, it includes some martial _arts_…"

~

            Goten and Trunks eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. They quickly hung up each phone and yelled to each other. "MARTIAL ARTS CAMP!"

~          

            Videl turned away from Yamcha and tried to communicate with the person on the other line. "Hello?" No one was there. She became frustrated and gave a look to Yamcha. Ah, if only looks could kill.

He did a smart thing and gave her an innocent smile. 

She simply growled, throwing the phone at him and walked away in a sour mood.

*-*-*

            "Brother, can I please got to camp for the winter holidays?"

            "No…"

            "Come on Gohan! It's a…m-martial arts camp. I'm not going to get hurt!" The little voice pleaded.

            "…and you don't need the training!"

            "So? I'll meet new friends!"

            Gohan stopped saying anything as he felt Bulma fixing his tie. 

Trunks was watching this all the time and knew he had to help his partner in crime. He just made a look to Goten, mouthing, "Say I'm going!"

            Goten's eyes became bigger and he yelled, "Trunks is going too, so why can't I?"

            Vegeta, who decided to take a visit to the fridge, heard what was going on. "Who told you that I'm letting you go?"

            Trunks gulped as he felt a drop of rolling sweat on his face. He pointed to Bulma. "Mom did."

            Bulma pulled on Gohan's tie from surprise. "No I didn't!"

            Gohan, who was choking, managed to cough out, "None of you are going!"

            Vegeta turned to Gohan, "Who said you're aloud to control MY brat!"

            Gohan was released from Bulma's grip and quickly hissed, "You want Hercule to teach them?"

            Vegeta quickly shut up. Now, his glare was then solely focused on Goten and then Trunks. "You want that idiot to teach you Martial Arts?"

            Goten stuttered and glanced at Trunks. He was going to say Videl was teaching them, but then that would ruin their plan. "Uhh…"

            Trunks, who was the genius out of the two, thought of something quickly, "It's a school of the 'arts'. Meaning we are going to learn to act, dance, draw and write I guess. I don't think Hercule is famous for that… When you think about it, we're not going to do much martial arts…" He quickly shut up when he realized he was about to sputter out that Videl is the teacher.

            Mindlessly, Goten almost laughed out loud, immediately remembering something funny and stupid, well to him at least. He looked at Trunks and whispered, "Did you see Entertainment Tonight yesterday? He can't even draw a dog!"

            Both boys began to laugh as Trunks remembered what Goten is talking about.

            Trunks stuttered as he was trying to continue his laughter, "I-It lo-looked like a giant…"

            "DICK!"

            "Ahahahahahaha…"

            Vegeta, Gohan, Bulma sweat dropped.

            What was left of Vegeta's patience had soon run out as became irritated. He yelled with venom in his voice, "You're not going!" He then walked out with a jar of strawberry ice cream. 

            Gohan picked up his suitcase and uncomfortably fixed his suit. "Err, same with you Goten. I prefer you stay here for Christmas." He walked out of the house as if nothing happened.

~

            Both boys frowned and sat down. 

            Trunks put a finger to his chin, "We need a plan…"

            Goten smiled at a thought. "My brother said he wanted me to stay for Christmas right? We'll be back by then!"

            Trunks nodded and looked around for his mother. Catching her eyes, Trunks frowned pleadingly and pouted until she caved in.

            Bulma looked at him and sighed, "Yeah you can go, just don't give them a hard time!" She then looked at Goten, with a hint of twinkle in her eyes due to a brilliant idea. "As for you mister, try e-_mailing your brother or something. He does have his laptop with him. I think he's on Master Roshi's site…I think he's under the surname of "#1 Hunk". " She couldn't help but smirk as she walked away. _

            Goten sighed and went online. He couldn't help but to bite on his lower lip, searching for his _brother's name._

MEANWHILE…

            Videl sighed. She had to tell Yamcha she was leaving for camp. "I guess I got to search for his surname... what was it again?"

            Someone in the background, who is not important, replied, "I think it is '#1 Fighter'!"

            Videl bit on her lower lip and searched on the chat.

MEANWHILE ON GOHAN'S AND YAMCHA'S LAPTOP THEY FOUND TWO NEW PEOPLE IN THE CHAT ROOM…

The first name caught Gohan's attention. He had seen "Ass-kicker" somewhere… Instantly coming to a conclusion, he thought it was either Goten or Trunks because they were the only ones that knew that he would be here and on this site... "Goten…" 

Oblivious to him it was Videl who took that name.

Yamcha saw "Too Sexy" and immediately thought it was Videl, since he calls her that… and since he was the only one that told her about this site... 

Oblivious to him Trunks picked that name because he liked it, especially since "Ass-kicker" was chosen.

Yamcha cracked his fingers as he was under "#1 Hunk"

Gohan did the same as he was under the surname of "#1 Fighter"

Uh oh…

            _Stupid Roshi site…maybe he should pay attention to the home-schooled website videos instead of reading porno magazines…_

            Tisk tisk tisk…

*~

#1 HUNK: Hey Sexy!

Trunks and Goten jumped back. Since when did Gohan call Goten that? Both males just stopped typing and went to get food. They'll be back soon. 

Yamcha didn't see any reply so he went to the bathroom to release fluids trapped in his body for quite some time.

ASS-KICKER: Hey hunny!

Gohan himself was a little shocked. Since when did Goten speak like this?

#1 FIGHTER: Err…hi! Shouldn't you being your homework now?

Videl frowned.

ASS-KICKER: What the hell are you talking about? I'm packing remember?

#1 FIGHTER: TO GO WHERE?

ASS-KICKER: CAMP!

#1 FIGHTER: I told you couldn't go!

Gohan was angry.

So was Videl.

ASS-KICKER: Excuuuuuse meeeeeee!? I can do anything I want. I'm not a kid mister!

#1 FIGTHER: You're still a kid to me and I forbid you to go!

Videl's jaw clenched.

ASS-KICKER: TOO BAD! I'm going whether you like it or not. I'll be arriving in less than 10 hours so GOOOOOD-BYE!

~ASS-KICKER HAS SIGNED OFF~

Gohan just sighed and logged off. He became a little uneasy. The sudden change in Goten's personality has quite disturbed him, but it could have been Trunks. He sighed again. Parenting was a defiantly not an easy thing…

~

Goten and Trunks returned to the computer and began typing, and due to teenage hormones they were too lazy to read what happened previously.

TOO SEXY: Hey, are you there?

Moments later Yamcha was back at his computer. He too was one of those lazy men…  

#1 HUNK: Yeah Sexy, what do you need?

Goten and Trunks was really scared now. Goten barely managed to type.

TOO SEXY: Err… I came on because I need to tell you I'm leaving.

#1 HUNK: *sigh* Okay. Just don't miss me too much. (k)

Goten and Trunks blinked at the screen. Their disturbed feeling of Gohan's personality changed was shaken off for a brief moment as they thought, "This was too easy, there has to be a catch." They froze, waiting for something… There must be a catch…

#1 HUNK: But _you_ have to give _me_ an online kiss first…

Okay maybe they were wrong…okay…maybe they weren't… Both boys became nervous and felt uneasy. This time they froze out of disturbance. 

TOO SEXY: WHAT!?

#1 HUNK: What, am I too ugly that you can't kiss me... *ponders that 'TOO SEXY' will give me a good combat that will scar me for life* Don't reply to that. I just want a kiss on the lips so my tongue can get into your mouth so I can suck you and love you…

Goten and Trunks blinked and quickly shut the laptop clumsily. Trunks shouted out loud in confusion, "What the hell is wrong with your brother Goten?"

Goten shook his head as his eyes were bulged out due to the shock, "I don't know, but that was very SCARY!"

Trunks nodded in agreement, giving his partner in crime a twisted up look. "Kisses aren't nasty, just IT WAS FROM YOUR BROTHER!"

In unison, both boys howled, "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

*-*

            Gohan rushed home as fast as he could. His brother was leaving without his content. This was bad… very bad… 

Now inside of CC, he growled as he looked all over for him. He took in a deep breath and entered Goten's room, the last place that Gohan didn't look… 

Hopefully he'll find a sign, a note, anything would be good…Goten in the flesh would be better…

            Tearing the room apart he found a note on Goten's desk…."Damn it…" he thought hastily. With nothing else to do but to read it, he sat down uncomfortably and read it out loud.

~*~

            _Dear Brother,_

_            I'm sorry I'm not home when you return. Bulma gave Trunks permission to go and I didn't miss on the action, besides in your odd way, you LET me go. Don't vex, I'll be home by Christmas time. I'm a Super Saiyan remember? I won't get hurt. Anyways, I know you'll probably be mad when I return but I'll bring home to the **best** **gift** anyone could get. And yeah, hopefully,** it'll redeem myself in your eyes…**_

_            Well, Trunks and I are off to the camp and we're going by plane so I suggest you don't come looking for us. In fact, don't bother looking for me. I'm planning to lower my ki so you can't find me. If I raise it really high like a Super Saiyan, I'm probably in trouble. Same with Trunks. If I don't and I send a letter, then something is probably seriously wrong with me. And tell Dende and Piccolo to keep their mouths shut or two angry saiyans are after them! _

_            Don't miss me too much Gohan and don't worry I'll be fine. I have Trunk with me! Okay, maybe that didn't help but he…jus—don't worry… I'm planning to have fun after all. We may not be doing much fighting, but we'll learn how to dance, act and do other fun stuff! I forgot to mention that we're going to meet new GIRLS! Well that's one reason I'm going, I need to find myself a special **lady**…ehehehe.**_

_Remember, no worries!_

_                                                                                                Love you,_

_                                                                                                                        Son Goten_

~

            Gohan let out an exhausted sigh and fell back.

~

Both boys were settled in their seats. As they were flying off to their destination they quickly went to work planning their _ultimate, and I mean __ultimate scheme. This one would be different than any other since it would affect the course of three people's life. Maybe in different ways that they intended, but they knew for sure…_

…One of them is bound to get hurt…

…But that's just a risk they must take.

~*~

-* Uh, even though Hercule and Videl's mother is divorced (well they are in my story) I'm just going to call her Mrs. Satan, because it's easier to type that than Videl's mother…and it gets annoying when you repeat the same phrase over and over.

-** I hope you guys aren't dense and know that the special lady that Goten is talking about is VIDEL… of course Gohan doesn't know that AND when I bolded 'it'd' (in the first paragraph of Goten's letter) I meant 'she', but if Goten wrote 'she' Gohan would have some idea why Goten went to camp…

~-

Comments back to the reviewers:

(sorries to the people that I couldn't get back to…they're comment was probably similar to someone else's I answered, or you reviewed too late…or after I edited this chapter….sorry…but that doesn't mean I love you less!)

**To those who were like "Yamcha, what the hell!?!": It's part of the plot, so chill. I was going to use Sharpener, but Yamcha and Gohan are closer (in some way). There's a reason why I chose Yamcha instead of Sharpener. Yamcha is relevant to the story, well more than Sharpener. Besides Yamcha and Videl looks better than Sharpener and Videl! SO REE—LAX!! TAKE A CHILL PILL OR SOMEHTING! Remember I'm the author and if you know me well enough, then you'd calm DOWN! But if you know me then you should know I twist things A LOT… *sweat drops* Jus—remember—NO WORRIES! **

**Android 71: Sorry, take Chibi Goten or leave it. I'm hungry anyways. But if you review you can have a baby Gohan face. Resistance is futile. **

**Delhpine: Ahaha, I realized that Yamcha is way older than Videl when I was writing this. *Shrugs* He doesn't age that much anyways. (Probably got plastic surgery) No I'm kidding. We'll say with all that 'training', aging slows down… Who cares…I couldn't find anyone better…and don't say Gohan…**

**Poppy: Yeah, I know you read "Unforgettable" and for that I love you so much *hugs Poppy* Yes we will hope that I'm in a good mood to break up the engagement. You'll se what happens in the last chapter. *wink wink* yes, I'm also glad you're reading my story…I feel so special…**

**Liz: Don't you worry you're pretty head of what's going to happen… The author will *fix* this… *put fingers together like Mr. Burns***

**Rabid Pink Bunny: I do write because I love to (that's why I finished the whole story). Yeah that was one mistake I did in the summer…I got so caught up with all of this 'reviewing shit' that I got heavily depressed since I realized that people owned me…(with the help of Opera *I** figured that out—and made a 'story' about it)…so don't worry about me. I'm just saying the review thing if you guess want more or something. The thing is if I don't know what you want then how am I going to give it? And you can have your cookie.**

**The GirlieGyarados: YOU NEVER REVIEWED SINCE YOU BEGAN TO READ IT?! *eye twitches* That's okay…as long you keep on telling me what you think of the story, then it's all good. **

**Candyland: Yes, have faith…**

**FloralBlackMoon: Thanks… *blushes* wow, you're one of the very few people who actually would like to know me. If you get MSN or something…we can chat you know…I have no life so I'm on it 24/7…**

***stargirl*: Well everyone changes in 7 years. He'll be faithful to Videl… I promise _he won't hurt Videl…nope not like how our Gohan has hurt her…_**

**wind: Aww thank you….Yes you're one of the few people who have read "Unforgettable"…I know they're missing on something alright…**

**SSJ KNIGHT: Thanks for you input! And sounding very understanding…**

**Little Ricecake: Yes we all want Gohan happy, don't we? Sometimes I don't get why people like to torture him in high school… Okay, I realize I'm torturing him now (but he isn't in high school)…but as you read how he is now…and when or if he's finally happy, I think readers will feel better…give the story some more feelings toward the characters. Anywho, I don't try to make Goten sweet, he just is…and as for Trunks…he's Vegeta's and Bulma's son, so what do you expect? **

**VideliGohan: I talk to you like everyday…soooooooo you probably know what I'm going to say… At least you reviewed even though you read the chapter before anyone else. *smiles gratefully***

~*~

Finally MY note:

            This chapter was originally 10 pages so that's why you had to wait a week. *stick out tongue*. Right now I'm under the influence of alcohol *shh* so my head hurts. Reviewers take all the Goten cookies you want and when you review you can have Baby Gohan cookies. 

            One more thing, if you're reviewing for the first time—and you want to be on my mailing list, leave your e-mail address! 

            I have one more favour—or question…. What the hell is a Mary Sues? Or Mary something… I don't get it…*scratches head* Okay—Emotionless Shadow just told me what it is…but if you think you got the best explanation to make me understand (yes I'm stupid) please tell me… Actually ES done a pretty good job…but nevertheless…I'd like your description…Like I said…I'm stupid…

            Damn there was one more thing that I wanted to point out…hmmm…DAMN! Curse short-term memory… Oh yeah—I'm FINALLY getting cable—that's why this chapter is out late because they're fixing it up and I got kicked off and so I had to go on the old one… But there was one more thing---AH DAMN IT!

Okay that's it—just remember if you review you can get the irresistible chocolate covered baby Gohan's face cookies…

Reviews, praises, and hungry people are always wanted!

~Goku's Daughter

Kiss Kiss


	5. Old Faces Return

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

****

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the somewhat infamous Goku's Daughter****_

**Chapter Five: Old Face Return**

_~*~_

_Love may be blind, but marriage has certainly opened a lot of eyes_

~*~

            "Hi!"

            He just stared up at her with his mouth stupidly opened. He still did not quite believe that he was finally here, after the ride in a plane and an hour drive by bus to this desolate, forest-like area. He didn't expect the land to bee big, stretching very far in each corner, mostly covered by trees. But when Goten walked up the pathway, it'd lead him to the center of this 'forest'. Most of the trees were probably cut down, and if he had flown up he'd probably see a huge circle of land with very little vegetation, also occupied by many small cabins in some linear pattern but ultimately in the center was one big building, which Goten had assumed was the main building…with food… Not like that was the only good thing…oh no, he finally got to meet _her._

            "Are you okay?"

            Leave it to the best friend to make a good impression. "Uh…he's just has a little j-jet-lag. Yeah that's it….jet-lag. Happens all the time! Give him some time and I'm sure he'll snap out of it."

            She smiled at them, looking quite amused. 

Goten cocked his head to the side, almost frowning as he was 'inspecting' her. He wondered if this was the same Videl because she didn't look like a tomboy like in the picture that his mother left for him. In fact she was beautiful, more breath taking than he would ever imagine…

Her hair…her hair was different, longer and opened, not caring if the strands were free to dance with the tedious wind. Her attire seemed to have drastically changed, most likely consisting of dresses, skirts and more revealing clothes than to the big white t-shirt and black shorts. Now she wore a small dress that hugged nicely to her body, with a long beige jacket over to give her warmth, which the dress had not provided. Not only that, but she actually wears make-up now… So was this Videl? 

Goten reminded himself that time can change a lot of things, but surely, hopefully she was the same on the inside…He can just see it in her eyes that this was Videl. Not like he totally forgot who she was either. No, he didn't. It took time, but he did _remember her, faintly, but surely, he did. _

That girl coming over a lot to play with her brother and especially to see Goten…yes that was Videl… That same girl who helped him captured a dinosaur…that was Videl. The same girl that kissed his boo-boo to make the pain go away…yeah, that too was Videl. It was quite sad that he didn't remember her from before… Maybe he shouldn't block old memories away…

Now with no other choice he concentrated on what he remembered of her 'ki', which wasn't really hard since it was higher than any regular human. 

This had to be—this was Videl…the same Videl that had to be reunited with his brother. But would Gohan recognize her? 

"Uh…ok… Well tell me your names and I'll help you with your stuff."

            The blue-eyed boy almost panicked, knowing it would not be wise to give her such information. "No it's okay. I have it under control." Trunks turned to walk away but in the corner of his eye he saw that Goten wasn't budging, still having that goofy, shocked look on his face. Almost sighing, he nudged him fiercely, hard enough for Goten to pay heed to Trunks' lead.

Much to Trunks discontentment, Goten told him to go without him with a wave of his hand.

He let out an exasperated sigh and having no other choice, Trunks walked away. 

Videl did the same...

Goten almost panicked seeing that Videl was just a blur to his vision. "Wait!" He wasn't quite finished with her…no yet…

            Her hair gracefully flicked into her face when she turned around at him, giving him a puzzling look.

            Goten blinked twice, beginning to stutter. He tried to say something…anything at all, but at the same time, he tried not to sound stupid. "What's you name?" _Yeah, great job Goten…_

            Her voice softened. "Videl."

            He smiled, which soon turned to a smirk, asking, "You like Martial Arts?"

            She nodded in response and then questioned, "You?"

            Goten too nodded. Suddenly looking at the ground, he gulped the annoying saliva that had lingered in his mouth ever since he had arrived. Now he just realized how nervous he was. "Yeah, I love it. My brother use to teach and train me when I was younger, but now since he's busy with his work, it seems like he has no time for me anymore." His eyes suddenly turned hard, cold and hurt, as if a blade had ran teasingly over his heart…

            Videl frowned. "Oh I'm sorry."

            Goten waved his hand around, suddenly showing no signs of wanting sympathy. "No, it's okay. I just wanted to get away from…you know everything." His voice had gradually become softer with every word he said. "He seems so sad. He has no one really. My mother and father died. He has no wife or girlfriend. His best friend…whoever she is…she's gone. And his other good friend died. It's _so sad…" He looked up at Videl, locking his dark, hurtful eyes to her blue orbs, knowing that he can win something from her…even pity. He knew he'll need it if he had to bring her back to Gohan. _

            Videl almost flinched in surprise but instead took a couple steps closer to Goten, filling most of the gap between them. Almost suddenly, she put her hand on his shoulder and added some comforting pressure. "Well he has you. Am I wrong?" she asked.

            Goten smiled a bit at her questioning and concern. "I guess…but something is missing from his life. I mean I can't take the place for his best friend because he's my brother who is also taking a motherly and fatherly role. _But you are right. If anything happens to me, he'll probably go crazy."_

            Videl placed a hand on his cheek and looked lovingly at him, finding it quite odd that she already liked him. She smiled at him once more, letting her eyes sparkled with radiance for this boy that she has just met. She wouldn't deny that there was just something—_something _about him that drawn her to him…as if she met him somewhere before… "So he's unhappy and his little brother feels for him. That's so sweet."

            Goten's face got a little warm. "To tell you the truth, I just want him to be happy again."

            Videl nodded slowly, not hiding the look of curiosity in her eyes. "Are you happy?"

            Goten shook his head slowly as if he was unsure. "I have a best friend. I have a 'mother' and 'father' but I miss my big _brother_. Until he's happy, I'll be happy. What about you?"

            Videl looked around herself. "Really, I have no reason to be unhappy. I have both parents and someone actually loves me…but…" She bi on her lower lip, afraid to say anything else, especially feeling a bit uncomfortable to open up to a boy that she just met. But she found it quite of that he opened up to her without any sort of hesitation. That is odd. Why would someone actually do that, she didn't know. But she shrugged off that eerie feeling and tried to continue. "…But I think there's a part of us that will never be content."

            Goten smirked as he casually tucked his hands into his pockets. He knew she was hiding something. Her face said it all, betraying her most of her emotions. "I guess you're right… but how unhappy can you be when you walked away from your true love?" He didn't wait for a reply, quickly walking away.

            Videl was left puzzled. She knew there was something about that kid… But what? And what the hell was he talking about? He couldn't possibly know about her…or is he just mental, trying to fool around with her mind. 

She looked shocked mixed with great confusion as she gripped over her heart, thinking. Blinking a couple of times before recomposing her posture, she yelled after him, "Hey kid, what's your name?"

            He never turned around to answer as he continued to walk away, even if it meant to fight his own heart and character.

            Videl stared at the young boy walking away from her. She still wore a disbelieved look on her face but as much as she was baffled and confused, she just couldn't—no—_wouldn't_ run after him, especially when she was so shaken up with his words. Yes, there was something about him…just _something about him that made her glow—just __something about him reminded her of something…but what? _

            Yes, she for once in a long time was too uncertain, confused blended with fear, to move at all…

*-*

            "And we're back on Smackdown! where our match with Triple H and RVD is just about to begin!" cheered Jerry "The King" Lawler.

            "And the fans are roaring tonight where the winner of this match will face Brock Lesner for the Undisputed TITLE!" JR yelled. 

            There were cheering and hollering all around the stadium as the match was about to commence. 

            But before Videl could watch anything else a strange blackout had occurred.

            Videl watched the television screen with narrowed eyes, immediately cursing out, "What the f—ck?" She decided to end the night by watching a good old wrestling match, although if it meant tolerating with a soap opera-ish type theme with it, because it IS WWE. Sighing, she slumped back against her chair, closing her eyes for some rest. Despite her weariness, rest was not assured as she quickly jumped back, greatly startled by the sound of the answering machine playing back*. _Damn that generator…_

_"You, I know you're at winter camp…'Hercules' camp…_

_Why did you leave without my consent?_

_I want you to come back soon, because I miss you so much._

_You know I love you…"_

            Videl turned around violently, staring at the machine with shocked eyes. _Who is it?_ "Yamcha?" She stiffened a bit, desperately trying to recognize this voice. It was similar to Yamcha's but _different. Before heavy contemplation would begin, she had wondered who would know _this _number. On instinct, she took in a big breath, to brace her for…anything…because whoever this was, which wasn't Yamcha (because he would add 'sexy', 'chick' or 'babe' in it somewhere), was defiantly scaring her right about now…_

"Come back to me… 

_I miss you…_

_You know you're all I have left…_

_Since I know you're probably having so much fun without me _

_It may mean that you already forgotten my voice…_

_It's Gohan…"_

            Her mouth hanged wide open. It had been able to close a few times, but due to the shock, her mouth was left opened. His voice alone paralyzed her, let alone overwhelmed her. It had totally caught her off guard since she would never believe in her wildest dreams that she'd have to face him again… 

Her eyes were beginning to beg for moisture as they were dry, but Videl just couldn't blink, only able to stare at that answering machine. Her eyebrows almost reached her eyelashes in great surprise as her blue orbs had become darkened in questioning thought. But the more she pondered, the more she found difficult to breath. The heavy thumping that her heart created was quite annoying as she was uncertain of anything. There had to be a logical explanation to this…Gohan couldn't love her. _He said he has nothing…what happened? _Why would he search for her now? _Something happens—no—this can't be right… he DOESN'T love me!_

Somewhat pleasant memories of him quickly flooded her brain in frenzy. Though how much she braced herself for the unexpected, she was unable to withstand the emotional pain inflicted in her heart and soul. 

Trying to find comfort she clutched on clothes and limbs for support as her eyes became watery with wavering distress. So confused…so lost…she felt something burning inside of her. How long could her love for him haunt her? 

Looking down, she could see her chest rise and fall once more as she took in a big breath—trying to be able to bear up to his voice once more time… 

_"Please_

_Come back soon…_

_._

_Goten…"_

_*Line cut off*_

            As those words sank into her head, she had let herself go free from her own grasp. She finally blinked a few times but continued to sit still until her breathing was back to normal, or how normal it could get. As soon as it did, the power came back on, followed by Jerry's outbursts. She looked around the room, confused of what to do next… She couldn't watch the wrestling as she found it very difficult to concentrate...at all. 

"_Goten_…" 

She felt kind of foolish when she thought that Gohan would actually want her back…need her desperately as his voice betrayed…and would actually love her… "Get _real Videl…"_

            "_Goten_…"

Now that name—it raised more than enough questions. It was so similar yet so _ancient. She begged her mind for a plausible answer, as time and memory would soon grant her wish. _

"Gohan's brother…"

She let out a small gasp, finding herself standing one her two feet, frantically looking for Goten on the attendance sheet. It was kind of ironic how she had neglected to read and study the list, thinking it was not necessary. Ah yes, she had felt even more foolish now…

Her finger traced over the children's names in the list, immediately stopping at 'SON GOTEN'. Soon, she found information on Goten in the records—including his cabin number. In a hurry she headed to his cabin, not even bothering to think of something to say to him when she would arrive at his doorsteps. That's just how anxious she was to meet him again…well if this was the right boy after all. But how many people are named Gohan with a little brother named _Goten?_

Quietly, she opened the creaky cabin door, finding what looked like two boys fast asleep. One was a purple haired boy and the other was a boy with black, messy, untamable hair. His resemblance to Gohan was so uncanny that she didn't know how she could miss the likeness at all. Maybe that's why she felt so drawn to him when meeting him for the first time after so many years.

She fumbled with her fingers, looking very nervous against the dim starlight and lamplight illuminating outside. She didn't come this far for nothing, so she used courage and curiosity as her aid and was soon at his bedside, whispering at the young boy, "Goten, you're Gohan's brother." Her lips had curled up slightly at the sight of him. He looked like an angel, just as she remembered him from long ago. It was hard not to look adoringly at him, unable to stop herself from trailing her fingers over the boy's face, still perplexed and surprised that he was here with her…

            "Yeah, he is Gohan's brother…"

Videl jumped a bit, looking at the speaker with great care. "And you're Trunks." Ah yes, her memory served her well for the lavender haired boy. Not like colour served her well in this dim-lighted cabin.

            Trunks nodded, but it was with a frown. 

            Videl looked around a bit, her eyes straining in the dark, having only one uncertainty. This doubt had lingered through her mind, which was consequently fueled by her memories. "Is there another reason why you guys came here?"

            Trunks was a bit shock with her inquiry but gave her a shadow of a doubt. He shook his head almost immediately to her liking but was unable to hide that smirk he inherited from his father. He mentally noted that she was a smart one, also remembering their past "tricks" they had played when she was around. "No, I have no hidden agendas here but surely you remember that Goten and I love to fight?"

            Videl blinked, and at realization, she nodded. She had tried to dismiss that thought and for once, try to trust Trunks. 

She took in a big breath, noticing that it was quite late. Looking a bit hesitant, she quietly placed a soft kiss on Goten's forehead. Relieved that he didn't wake from her kiss, she looked at him with an admiring face, not believing how cute and handsome he _still_ was. She also couldn't believe how much she missed him, and Trunks. 

Getting up, she ignored Goten's stir and headed to the door. But she stopped in mid-step, having another thought crossing her mind. "If you guys are Super Saiyans, then why bother?"

            Trunks propped himself up with an elbow, smiling with great interest. "We don't know how to act, dance, or draw…"

            Videl let out a soft laugh. She really had no choice but to trust him. After all, he was grown up now. He should be MATURE. "Alright alright! You better go and sleep. I guess if you two can't dance, draw, and act, we must be working on those the most, huh?"

            Trunks smiled and fell back. "Yeah, for sure!" Heaving in a big breath, he softly said, "Goodnight Videl." Not caring for a reply, he smiled at the day's events. Maybe he should team up with his mother more often. Without her, Videl wouldn't come to a hard realization that Goten and Trunks was staying here, as she wouldn't remember much Gohan. __

She frowned, still feeling shocked and a bit overwhelmed, but she couldn't let anyone, not even Trunks see in this state, as they would believe that it was them that made her like this. Okay, maybe they were part of it but the rest was remembering Gohan. And then it was worse remembering what Goten said earlier…about Gohan having no one and is unhappy. Yes, she couldn't deny that she knew Lime had passed away a few yeas ago but she just couldn't return to Satan City for that, she wasn't ready for it. She also couldn't because she would just have to fight hidden demons inside of her—and the last thing that she'd want was to be a fall back for Gohan… 

She then remembered that she was supposed to say something when someone wishes you "Goodnight." Her body turned to the side as she whispered in a midnight voice, "Goodnight Trunks." 

Yes, what a day it was… By the time she was at her own cabin she couldn't help but feel guilty. As soon she entered the small room, she battled with herself. It wasn't her fault that she had to leave… Not like it mattered anyways… Not like she'll ever have any other have another reason to return to Satan City.

*-*

            Gohan walked into the kitchen with a briefcase in his hand. Seeing Bulma fixing coffee, he asked nicely, "Hey Bulma, can you fix my tie?" He had failed to notice that Yamcha was sitting there.

            Bulma had a wide smile on her face as she walked to Gohan, trying to tie Gohan's tie as quickly as possible. 

            Gohan had focused on the blue haired woman below him, just to see if she was in the mood to do it properly and not choking him in the process. Strange enough, he felt someone else…someone familiar in Capsule Corp… in his presence. Once Bulma was finished, he cocked his head to the side, spotting Yamcha sitting there with a happy, goofy grin on his face. Wide eye to see him after so many years, Gohan yelled out with happiness, "YAMCHA?!"

            Yamcha made a reserved, simpler smile. "Hey Gohan, long time no see? It's been years." He got up to give him a hug. 

            Gohan smiled a bit, bracing himself for the hold. Kami, he missed the good old days, well the parts without the fighting. With good intentions in mind, he asked, "So what are you up to these days?"

            Yamcha flashed a toothy smile, raising his eyebrows up and down. "I'm getting married!"

            Bulma and Gohan gasped, quickly pulling Yamcha down and taking a seat. Without delay, they began their interrogation. "Really, how is she like? When did you meet her? What's her name? They were ecstatic and surprised to hear him that he was getting married. Actually Gohan was the only one genuinely surprised. Bulma faked most of it, already knowing mostly everything as she fought not to smirk or release information that would harm Trunks's and Goten's _mission_.

            Yamcha rested back and looked like he was in some sacred thought. "You guys, she's beautiful. I mean I can't believe how lucky I am. She has these dreamy blue eyes and long black hair, and oh Kami, I love her to death. I don't even think I never loved anyone as much as her."

            Bulma just glared at him.

            Yamcha coughed a bit. "I mean, I never knew I can love anyone _this_ much. She's everything to me…"

            Gohan was amazed at his friend's happiness. Also amazed how much it brightened this man's face. "Wow Yamcha… You seem really happy. What's this lucky girl's name?"

            A dreamy look occupied Yamcha's face. He opened his mouth to respond…

But before he had a chance to answer, Bulma's attention was caught elsewhere, followed by a high pitched screeched, "Vegeta, what the hell did you do?!"

            Both men flinched. Sad as it was, they could never get use to her screaming. They turned almost expectantly, seeing Vegeta with crossed arms, covered with ash and dirt. "Onna, the GR blew up. Go and fix it"

            Bulma gagged. "Excuse me? This is the third time this week. I don't think so buddy!"

            His mouth was hanged a bit wide watching the fight enfold before him. He lived with these people for a long time now so he knew what was going to happen. He also knew that he had to get out of there before he would become a greater victim to Bulma's screams. Luckily, his watch started to beep. "Yes, saved by the bell!" Looking at it, he spoke, not bothering to hide the sound of false interest, "Err…guys, as much as I like standing here and listening to you guys yell at each other, _I have to go to work." He didn't care for a reply, knowing that Bulma was too 'enthralled' into Vegeta's problem. But before Gohan walked entirely out of the room he made a small glance at Yamcha._

            Yamcha mouthed to him, "I'll send you an invitation."

            Gohan showed him a toothy smile as a form of response and acceptance. He then left the building, finding himself to feel a bit happy for his friend…

*-*

            "Sensei Videl, they are going to eat all of the food!"

            Videl sweat dropped at the boy's comment and then sweat dropped again when watching Goten and Trunks eat. She had almost forgotten how much half-Saiyans, let alone Saiyans, could eat. "Well I guess we got to look for our own food." She turned around and mumbled, "Or I can call my dad and he can send us more…" __

            She then turned to the boys. "Well, Goten and Trunks. As soon you two are finished I want you to get changed out of your pj's and into your gi's. I'll be expecting you two in the other room and we'll begin some 'simple' training."

            Goten and Trunks made an uninterested nod. 

            Once seeing their response, Videl made a faint smile and exited the kitchen with the rest of the students.

            When they were gone Trunks gulped down his food. "Goten, I don't think we could bring Videl to your brother. She's not _that stupid. She'll know what we're up to. Not only that, we don't know how badly Gohan will react when seeing her back. Didn't you say he got all defensive when you found her picture in the yearbook?"_

            Goten too gulped down his food and hesitantly put down a chicken leg. "Yeah, Gohan would be more than shocked. So I take it that you want Gohan to meet Videl elsewhere than Capsule—er—home." Calling Capsule Corp his home still wasn't a habit for Goten.

            Trunks only managed to murmur a small, "Yeah." 

            Goten frowned.

            Trunks brows had almost come in contact in deep thought. "Has Videl mentioned what we are doing today?"

            Goten nodded. "After 'training' we're going to focus on acting stuff or role-playing shit I guess. The other stuff we're doing is on this sheet." He crumpled the schedule in a ball and threw it at Trunks. 

            Trunks caught it effortlessly and straightened it out. Then he closely revised the schedule and as soon as he found a toy-able activity, his eyes began to glisten. He knew he should be very grateful that he was intelligent as his mother, yet so evil like his father...

Trunks reluctantly put down his chopsticks giving Goten a knowing smirk. Yes, the next part of his plan should be a success. After all he was Trunks, the son of Bulma Breifs and the son of the Prince of All Saiyans. It was difficult to wipe away that arrogant, smug look off his face. Especially when there was no way that they'll fail… Bringing Videl to Gohan may be a problem, but how hard would it be to bring Gohan to Videl? 

~*~

*- Yes, that answering machine thing—it DOES play back after the power comes back on—or something like that…ack, I just realized that the power came on after…oh well—let's just say that the phone was powered by a generator after the power came off… 

**Comments to the reviewers:**

**DemonDancing****: **LOL…and thanks for putting it on your fav.list… Means a lot to me^^ and nice to know what you think about it too! Uh…I was talking about MSN—which I think is better than AIM! Ahaha lol…yes—it has become quite popular!

**silver_shelter: Yes, get used to it. That fact will be there for most—if not—almost all times of the story…**

**Gohan-Kun Shin: Don't worry I am!**

**Kachi-chan: Yes, I'm glad you loved it!**

**Android 71: Yeah, I added you already, hopefully you got the e-mail (get back to me on that)…and we will see what Trunks will conjure up for our Demi-Saiyan and Videl…even though I may have already spilled it…**

**Poppy: Ahaha, yes, you are special. And yes, baiting you was the best part! And you can guess all you want—I wont say anything! Actually, I'll find it quite amusing to think what you're thinking of, unless you got it right—then I'll just feel stupid…lol… and NEVER LOSE HOPE ON VEGETA'S AND GOKU'S SONS! Trunks, who is naturally evil and smart—sure is to find a way for them…and Goten—well—he's just cute ^^ That should get him somewhere… Anywho, thanks for that Mary Sue thing…It helped a lot! Especially when I went into Noseless Wonder's profile thingy and read her fic about Mary Sue. I just wonder why they call it a Mary Sue… I hope "Unforgettable"—er, hope that Chika isn't one… *frowns in deep thought* Is she?**

**WildWolf: Have patience!**

**The GirlieGyarados: Am I? Don't worry—the laughter will die soon as you'll be the one who will kill me soon… *wink wink***

**VideliGohan: As always—THANK YOU!**

**Riot ****Girl: I'm glad you thought it was funny! I needed to relieve the tension… And I did finish the story—but need to edit it, and I'm not uploading it until it makes some sense and is EDITED!! Nope—I'm not high, too late at night—I need some sleep…**

**Matt: Ehehe—you'll just have to wait when I decide to be lay and make short (or keep) the short chapters… But have patience with me—the long wait should be worth it as I try to make the story worth reading! The last thing I want to do is to upload something that wasn't done best to my 'skill'—or something like that—well that's just one of my goals…**

**Panchan: Yup—I didn't mean to make I so long, I guess it's a good thing… **

**Little Ricecake: We all know that Videl loves Gohan, but what are his feelings about Videl? OooOoOooOoOooooO Ahaha… I know cleaning your room is a bitch… poor you…I don't bother to do it at all, unless my mom forces me—and I hate it when she cries and go insane on me…**

**FloralBlackMoon: Yes, thanks for the explanation! But now I'm sad thinking if Chika is a Mary Sue… *frowns* Anywho, I enjoyed reading your _long review! It made me happy! Seriously it did, that's how lame I am…_**

**Emotionless Shadow: Ah—don't get more hyper with coffee, you're already hyper enough!**

**wind: LoL…take as many as you like! **

**StarLite**** Wind: I'm also glad that your friend sent you this story ^^ Means more review for me ^^ You can have your cookie—and take my milk—because I hate milk… especially when I'm sick : ( I'm not suppose to drink it—but not like I drink it even when I'm well… **

Finally MY Note:

Yeah—this chapter sucked…but it was pretty long since it is 10 pages (excluding the notes, or else it'd be 13)… and what's worse is I'm sick with a pounding headache—with a fever, sore throat and ahhh! I should be sleeping now—but I'm too lazy to get up… *wondering why the flu shot didn't work* *sigh* Anyways, school's a bitch, I know I'm such a complainer but it's true (I'm sure I mentioned that countless times already) and soo—tomorrow I have to catch up with the work I missed on Friday (since I didn't go to school because I'm sick). So do me a favour and leave me a good, lengthy review so when I come home from hell, it'll give me something that would brighten up my craptacular day! 

Okay, that's about it—and to the reviewers-enjoy your cookie! (I believe it's the baby Gohan cookies). 

Anywho, the next one I'm cooking up is a Chibi Vegeta cookie. Have you guys seen have ADORABLE he is when he was small! I just want to bite his chubby cute mouth! You know there are small kids that are cute…and then small kids who are evil…and look evil (but look good), like Chibi Vegeta—who also looks good enough to eat as a cookie… LOL—I know I'm crazy—just live with it…

Feedback, praises, and hungry people are always wanted!

Maybe I should eat one of my own cookies to get out the nasty medicine flavour. God knows I'm already over-drugged with painkillers…

Luv, 

Goku's Daughter

Kiss Kiss 

~*~


	6. Stupefy

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written_ _by_ _the_ _somewhat_ _infamous_ _Goku's_ _Daughter_

**Chapter Six: Stupefy **

~*~

_Tere__ Ghar Aaya, _

_Maein__ Aaya Tujhko Lene  
Dilke Badle Mein,_

_ Dilka Nazrana Dene_

_I've come to your doorsteps_

_I've come to take you away_

_I've come to_

_Exchange my heart for yours…_

~*~

            Videl walked outside with a calm, collected smile on her face. She was quite proud of how things were going…and quite surprised how well behaved most of these pre-teens were. Finally able to take a small break from…everything, she decided to take a small walk the camp's small boardwalk. That is when something caught her eye.

            "Goten, what are you doing out here, catching fish and eating them, in the middle of the night?"

            Goten looked up innocently and grinned. Picking up a piece he asked, "You want some?"

            She shook her head and sat down beside him. "I almost forgot again how much Saiyans can eat."

            When he was able to, he chuckled.

            "So are you having fun so far?"

            He nodded.

            "Don't you miss your mothe—er…I'm sorry…I forgot…"

            He almost choked on his food. When he gulped it down, he looked at her. "How were you supposed to know if you weren't even there?"

            Her head hanged down. 

            "I mean it's not your fault or anything…"

            She then looked up at him. "For what it's worth…I bet Chichi would be proud of you right now.  You're handsome, cute, caring, nice…and all those sweet things in between."

            He smiled. "Well I certainly hope I am…but I bet I didn't get that from my mother…"

            Her smile faded—and then she laughed. "Probably not!"  
            He joined in but soon he halted with a thought in mind. "I probably get it from my father, right?"

            She shrugged. "I never met your father."

            "But you know Gohan?"

            That name was too stuck in her throat that if she said it her voice would sound raspy. "Yeah—I know your brother."

            He looked up her for an answer.

            She made a small, uncertain smile. "I'm sure you know your brother is great and from what I remember he was like his mother in various ways. Dedicated, greatly spirited, smart, annoying at times…but Gohan was different than her because of his strength, his gentleness. He also could be very naïve, which most thought was cute…and had many other qualities that Chichi lacked of. I know he must have gotten that from his father…your father… and you know what? Your just the same."

            Goten frowned, but then smiled after hearing her last line. 

            "I heard many stories of your father saving the world and what not. I heard from Gohan that he was caring, strong, a wonderful guy and Chichi mentioned that he was handsome. And the ironic part of that was you were a spitting image of him when you were younger."

            "Now I look like Gohan, don't I?"

            She shrugged. "Well now you're taking the image of that 11 year old Gohan who saved the world from Cell… either way it's all good."

            Goten smiled at her… Talking to Videl…and getting everything out in the opened felt…good. And for once in his life he trusted another female either than his mother. Wow—one week spending with Videl can do wonders!

            But there was one more thing… 

For once in his life he felt good talking about his parents…especially hearing about his _father_…

~*~

The girl looked at him with great disbelief. "You want me to do what?" she repeated, staring at them with her dark, ebony eyes. 

"Come on! Just drink it—or at least pretend you're sick! We need Videl to take your part!"

"Why?" the feisty girl snapped.

Trunks looked at Goten, then back at the girl. Damn, she was impossible, but he had no other choice but to include her in the 'mission', even though she was oblivious to it all. "Come on Lita*! Can't you do us this little favour?!" Trunks would never imagine that he would ever have to beg to a girl.

She frowned, looking at the calm, naïve boy, then back at the snappy, impatient boy. She let out an exasperated sigh, raking her fingers through her curly hair. "I know you two are up to something. If you tell me, then I'll help you."

Trunks frowned and instantly looked at Goten. Surprisingly Goten didn't show much negative emotion. Soon his friend smiled.

"Fine, I'll tell you…but you must promise that Videl will play your part, deal?"

Lita's ebony eyes twinkled as she gave them a smile. Her well-curved body rested against the countertop with a smug look on her face. Brushing a coiled strand to the side, she smirked. "Deal."

*~*

            After many exhausting hours of preparation, today was finally the day to set his plan into action. Trunks could hardly contain his excitement since a little over a week was finally over. "I can't believe it Goten!"

            Goten, on the other hand, wasn't too ecstatic. He was very worried about the plan—especially if it'd work… He whispered in a low voice, "What if something goes wrong…"

            Trunks smiled coolly. "Goten, don't worry. Why did we spend so much of our time planning?"

            Goten almost snarled. "What if Gohan hates Videl? What if he didn't forgive Videl for leaving him? What if Videl doesn't want to see Gohan?"

            Trunks squeezed the younger boy's arms and smiled warmly. "From what I heard, Gohan and Videl were tight…they were best friends… When I was stuck watching soaps with my mother, love is 'supposedly' the strongest thing and everything is alright in the end. So don't sweat it."   

            Goten crossed his arms over his chest. "Time can change a lot of things."

            Before Trunks could retort to Goten's remark, they both heard voices from inside.

            Trunks sighed as he remembered what the camp was presently doing… _a play. "I can't believe you offered to be the 'Master'…"_

            Goten shrugged. "Well someone had to do it."

            Trunks rake his lavender hair with his fingers. "I don't think Gohan would appreciate his little brother ordering his ex-girlfriend around." He quickly shut his mouth when seeing the glare that Goten was giving him.

            "It's nothing sexual you know so why should I worry. Given the amount of time Gohan will take to get here we should be half way through the song."

            Trunks nodded. They then heard louder voices and playing of music from inside. He turned to the younger boy, giving him a broad smirk. "They're about to begin. Are you ready?"

            Goten nodded with a slight smile on his face. His face then transformed as his eyes narrowed, inheriting his Saiyan qualities. "I hope Videl don't sense this…"

            Trunks looked around. "You should be alright—" he halted when having another thought. "After all I should be able to block the sudden rise in your ki around the cabin so Videl wouldn't be able to sense anything."

            Goten didn't pay heed to Trunks remark as his face became neutral. Quickly, he powered up to Super Saiyan and then slowly reducing it to his normal self. He was most certain that Gohan should have felt it, even though it was for a brief moment... 

*-*-*

            Startled, Gohan quickly stood up from confusion. Yes, he had felt something, even if it was for a brief moment. It was strong and distinct that he would be too stupid not to feel it at all. It was… it had to be Goten…but why would he do such a thing? Why would he have to go to Super Saiyan? "Oh Kami, he's trouble!?"

            Panicking, Gohan left his work, quickly flying off to Capsule Corporation. He had to be sure what he felt was true…

_"Vegeta must have felt that…"_

*-*-*

            Goten made a fake smile as a couple of girls flounced and pranced around him to impress him. Goten then dramatically sighed and called his guard, who was played by Trunks. "I told you to get me a pretty girl…not these…_whores!"_

            Trunks bowed to his 'master', pulling his 'blood-stained' sword back into its case. "I'm sorry my lord. I knew it'd be a tough decision—but I have one special lady to redeem myself… I have found quite the prize."

            Goten raised an eyebrow, "Oh my loyal servant, where is she? Who is it?"

            Trunks pretended to look frantically around, also trying to hide a grin, because that girl was no where back stage. As if on cue, the girl entered from the side door, limping side to side, struggling to walk to Videl. In a sulking voice, she explained, "Sorry, I can't play the slave part. I got really hurt fighting Trunks." 

Trunks raised his eyebrows at the girl, showing a sign of interest of her excuse, but dismissed the thought having other things in mind. He then yelled, "Videl, you have to take over for the slave!"

            Videl, who was directing this, grumbled under her breath. She got up from her seat and took of her long coat only to reveal and beautiful silk dress. It was embroidered with great detail and looked exceptionally well on Videl. Black as it was one of her favourite colours, it had done a good job showing off most of her curves, in the most modest way. _"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that girl…I knew she wasn't read to fight the strongest ones here…" But I have a feeling that Trunks had something to do about this… I can see it in his eyes…_

Goten almost smiled as he watched Videl get into role, acting shy around him. Looking at him, she spoke in an English accent, "Oh my Lord, what shall I do for you?" It's always a good idea to memorize another's person's parts… just in case they're _hurt, or __sick or something… _

            Goten traced his fingers along Videl's jaw, looking at her very passionately as expected. "I want you to dance for me…"

*-*-*-*

            Gohan growled under his breath. He was worried sick and he knew he was going crazy. Vegeta also felt the 'cry of help' from Goten and Gohan had no other option but to trust him. He dropped his briefcase, quickly packing casual clothes into a bag and instantly powered up while flying to gain speed. He couldn't shake off the guilty feeling inside him, increasing by the minute. He should be taking care of Goten. After all, Gohan was his guardian.

*-*-*

            Videl flicked her hair back into Goten's face as she walked a safe distance from Goten. Casting a small smile she began moving away. As planned, the back up dancers made their way behind Videl.

Also planned, Gohan was heading their way.

            Trunks could feel Gohan's ki coming closer and closer at the minute. He made a short glance at Goten. 

            Goten just smiled cheerfully and grabbed hold of Videl's arm.

            Videl was oblivious to everything but the play. She had this whole scene memorized since it was one of her favourite scenes. This is the part where she'd try to escape from the 'Master', which included fighting. For now she played her role exceptionally well although she was a bit older than the other kids. With sudden grace she moved from one end to the room to the middle. The closest one to the front exit/entrance.

            Goten had his eyes on her, but he wouldn't lose track on his brother's ki. He was arriving _right… _

            Videl moved her hip over and faced the door and mouthed her lips to the song. Before she had a chance to do anything else…

_            …about…_

            He arrived at the door, yelling, "Goten!"

            _…now…___

            Lita was the first to notice him in the room, immediately stopping what she doing, focusing at the man at the door. Not like she was the only one. Soon everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the man at the door.

            Trunks and Goten glanced at one another and tried not to grin. Pride and happiness had filled their eyes.

Goten took a couple steps closer to Videl, just in case he had to give her some sort of support.

            Videl stopped by the distraction, scowling when hearing the music cut off. She then looked at the man standing by the doorsteps, looking awfully curious. She then blinked a couple of times closely inspecting this being who dared to interrupt the play. 

He was pretty tall, looked fit, wearing a black neat suit, which matched his black eyes, and untamable black spiky hair. He was no doubt inhumanly stunning… yet it was obvious that he was dreadfully worried.

There was something about him but she just couldn't put her finger on it. His face, structure, posture…it was familiar yet so foreign as if he was just a stranger that she bumped into a while back—kind of like déjà vu. She blinked again as something soon clicked into her brain, helping her recognize who that was. "Oh my Kami," she whispered. 

Her arms slowly fell to her sides and her breath was a bit shortened due to the surprise. Her whole body began to tremble in minimal shakes, as she was too shocked to move. She bit on her lower lip, looking scared and lost, barely managing to whisper, "Gohan?" Yes, it was so difficult to say his name once again, always finding her throat constrict to the pain lingering in her heart…

            The man looked at his beaming brother, lavender-haired friend, and then to the woman closer to him. He squint his eyes at her, bringing his hand up to adjust his non-existing glasses—hey, it was a habit. Lucky for him he was wearing contacts**…

So his eyes were set on that female starring upon him and he knew—he recognized her face somewhere… 

She was a bit short, well fit, having beautiful long black silky hair***, which contrasted appealingly against her pale flesh that held an odd shimmer or 'glow'. Sooner than expected, he eyes stared back her blue, cerulean orbs…those same eyes that he knew from somewhere. "Oh Kami, those haunting eyes…are speaking to me, as if I know them from somewhere…" Suddenly he couldn't think properly. His brain said it wasn't _her because of what she was wearing and how feminine she looked. But internally he had the strongest feeling that it was __her. He didn't have to use his Martial Arts skills to recognize her higher-than-a-normal-human-ki… _"Videl…" __

            He didn't know how he became so lost…so shocked to see her after these many long years. Clutching his hands into a tight fist, he just couldn't control his short trembling. He was also scared if his body betrayed too much of what he was feeling—scared, nervous yet happy. Despite how much he wanted to look calm and reserved, he couldn't control the heavy drop and rise of his chest as his breathing rapidly increased. He barely managed to say, "Videl," even if it came out as a croak. 

            His legs involuntarily move forward, beginning to walk reluctantly to her. He didn't want not to rush her but his stride was slow enough for her to get out of her shock. He himself was not totally out of his own, but it was years! How could he not do anything?

            Videl forced herself to stand straight, not able to tear her gaze away from him. Finding your best friend…or crush after so many years was a really hard thing to take. Quickly, she pinched herself in the arm to see if it was reality or a dream. Finding her answer from a small flinch, she inhaled deeply and proceeded to walk towards him.

            They stood only a foot away from each other, trying to stand assertively as possible. Both were hesitant to do anything at all, to uncertain. 

Trying to break the uncomfortable atmosphere, Gohan chuckled a bit and pointed at her garments. "Dress?" He was amused and genuinely surprised in her taste of clothes. He was even more surprised of how more feminine she looked.

            Videl didn't bother to wipe away her tears. She sniffed, "Yeah, I also grew my hair." As much as she believed that she was not ready to see him again, there was a part of her that was shouting out with joy when face to face with him. She was still stupefied, yet she was uncomfortable and most surprisingly, was somehow content.

Gohan smiled softly at her. She was so beautiful. Not like she wasn't before, but she looked so amazing. He was in genuine awe but he was still uncertain if he should say anything to ruin the moment. Maybe he shouldn't have said, "Videl, I missed you."

            Videl looked into his ever-trusting eyes with a smile. Taking in a breath, she whispered softly, "I bet I missed you more." She tried not to laugh because it was just too long ago.

            Another moment of uncomfortable silence had filled the room and Gohan was faltering of what to do next. He reached out for a hug. 

            Videl did the same…but it wasn't _right._

            They recomposed their posture and went at it again.

            Gohan put his hands out for their old props.

            Videl reached for another hug, canceling out Gohan's actions.

            They both chuckled in a bit of mockery and sadness. Gohan just opened out his arms, waiting to be embraced by Videl.

She did.

They both just held onto each other for dear life…savouring the moment.

            Videl clutched onto him, burying her head into his hard chest. Surprisingly, she took great delight in relishing his smell, touch, his presence, his everything… She greatly missed him. As she held him she couldn't ignore the peculiar beating in her heart…

            Arms securely around this petite figure, Gohan smiled largely as tears were still prickling his eyes. He looked so content…so alive. He also couldn't believe that he was crying and laughing at the same time. It was a perplexing situation. But truly, he missed Videl…his best friend. How he needed her so many times, it was sometimes sickening. Now he finally found her and maybe, just maybe, they could be friends again. He knew they had a shot at something. 

He could feel and hear the woman in his arms cry yet laugh out of mockery as he did the same. His grip onto Videl had intensified as he remembered their past history, when it was just the two of them. It's been way too long. Yes, they could be friends again…

His gaze eventually tore off the young woman and soon on Goten. It wasn't hard to see two transparent drops of liquid on his face. It was tears…for him. Gohan almost frowned for his brother, not understanding why he would be sad. He thought to himself, "Maybe Bulma was right…" 

Goten ignored Trunks glare and continued to stare at his brother. "He looks so happy…" he whispered. Not caring if anyone saw his tears, slowly he brought up his sleeve to wipe away his tears.

            Trunks walked directly behind his friend. "Their 'happiness' wouldn't last so long you know. We got to get working." He gripped onto the younger boy's shoulder, forcing him to flinch.

            Goten smelled the cool, yet lively air, frowning as he reluctantly turned away with Trunks following behind… 

~*~

-* Ehhe…my middle name has Lita in it. Its four syllables and the last ones is 'lita' so I decided to make a character in it…

-** Yes, in this fic, or the rest of the fic, Gohan wears contacts—NO GLASSES *let's celebrates*

-*** Her hair isn't THAT long. If opened it'll probably reached a little less then 4 cm above her belly button

~*~

Comments back to the reviewers:

**Riot **Girl**: Lol—I would update earlier—if the chapter was like four pages. Too bad there are only a few chapters with that length… and thanks for the sympathies of my sickness…I can't believe I'm still sick. My school is so germ infested…grrr… But it's nice to read something wroth-reading like your review…it was very interesting….**

**VideliGohan: It's okay—but at least you got the warm fuzzy feeling, right? Hope your happy now!  **

**giggles: Ooo…the wedding? Well they just got engaged right…so it'll be logical to have it like a year later… and yes…Bulma is evil kanevil (look who she married). And thanks for sympathies! **

**gohancutie: *blushes* thanks I guess **

**icyblue: Your wish is my command… err—don't worry—I'll continue…as long you keep on reviewing, deal?**

**DemonDancing: Aimes-tu parler en français? Err—I hope I said that right… Wow, I'm surprised that you can speak French. Damn, Micorsoft just changed languages on me…ok…yeah…I assumed you live in the US and I also assumed that they speech Spanish. *shrugs* but it's cool that you speak French. Not like I can speak it fluently…I'm still learning…I'm ONLY IN GRADE 9! *coughs* anyways… *blush* wow you think I'm a good Gohan torturer. Ehehe—I see them in my dream… ^^  And I will keep up the excellent work as long you keep reviewing! ^^**

**Android 71: Well let's just say that Bulma is in high places and got Videl's 'personal cabin number' and got Gohan to call her—saying that it's Goten's…ehehe… I can imagine her doing it right now!! **

**Poppy: Damn I forgot about Hercule! That'd be too funny!! LOL *gets an oxygen tank*  And your guess… wow—it's pretty close…but *slams on a button making some funky noise meaning that 'nope you're wrong* ehehe… *ahem* Seriously, you're so close yet so far away—wow that's a linkin park song—ok I'm ranting now. But that's ok…cuz you do the same (not like I get annoyed of it—cuz I don't)…ehehe….BUT THANKS A MILLION FOR THAT LAST NOTE! I'd made me sleep well!  **

**WildWolf: Maybe she never told him…because 1) he was sleeping… 2) she forgot 3) she would probably feel uncomfortable talking about Gohan… *shrugs* She could have told Trunks…but I'd ruin some fun for me…**

**wind:  Oh—you'll be so surprised when Gohan finds out that Yamcha is marrying Videl. I almost cried when I wrote that out. I must make ALL OF YOU CRY!!  But just wait—it won't be that long until I upload that chapter… and I'm still working on Unforgettable—I don't want to upload crappy writing….besides this fic was my BREAK. Like a vacation…ehehe…**

**Little Ricecake: Same…my mom has the biggest temper—especially when you have brothers that fight you almost 24/7…. And yes—you be patient! The last thing I want to do is upload chapters with the gayest writing….and I have tons of grammatical mistakes in them….**

**The GirlieGyarados: Ehehehe—you think you wouldn't kill me…okay that's fine with me…but don't stop updating, especially when you read the chapter when Gohan finds out that Videl is engaged… *whistles innocently* **

**FloralBlackMoon: That wasn't a lengthy review : (  And I thought it was your duty *cries* oh well… as long as you're my 'loyal fan' I mustn't have much doubts—err—*can't think of old English speech* *shrugs* Anyways—I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!! ^^**

Finally MY note:

Well you guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not that happy with it—but you guys are going to kill me if I didn't upload it. Hopefully it'll give you warm and tingly feelings when Gohan and Videl reunited. But no—that's not the end of the story…not quite yet… I plan to have my fun now! But I'm also having fun writing another G/V fic which I'm going to upload like after this one. So I hope you guys will like that too…although it's totally different to this!

*coughs* that's it for now—and my wonderful reviewers take as many Chibi Vegeta cookies you want! The next one is…omg…I'm running out of ideas! Okay, stop panicking!  I got it! You guys want a lethal "Shenlong dragon cookie" I know it aint cute like the rest of them…but hey….it's a dragon and I LOVE DRAGONS!!

And I'm sorry that there are mistakes in it! My family is in the room when I was updating and editing this!

Okay, that is all!

Feedback, praises, and hungry people are always wanted!

~*~Goku's Daughter~*~

Kiss Kiss


	7. Friendly Dispute and Flashbacks

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.****

****

**Short AN: Uhh, for those who read chapter 6 when it was first uploaded…I added some stuff in the beginning…I think you should read…**

****

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Seven: Friendly Dispute and Flashbacks **

~*~

_ "100 memories, 200 jokes, 300 great times, 400 secrets, 1 reason… *BEST FRIENDS*"_

~*~

            It was a dark night with the very few stars out to brighten the gloomy, yet calm sky. Videl found it necessary to sit outside all alone…peacefully on the bench. Thankfully, it didn't snow yet. Wow, one good thing to be happy about. Not like snow was a dreadful thing; it's just a nuisance at times*. She almost sighed to herself. So many things happened lately and she was so lost, so confused. Exasperated, she closed her eyes and tried desperately to loosen up a bit. 

            "May I join you?"

            It was quite awkward with him suddenly back in her life, even if it was for only a couple of weeks. It was just something that she had to deal with…it's not like she couldn't handle it—which surprised her a lot.

Videl plastered a smile and then nodded, silently watching him sit down beside her.

            The atmosphere was incredibly tense, as both beings didn't say a word…

            In moments of silence, they almost laughed at each other…and themselves for being so…awkward… 

            "A penny for your thoughts?"

            Her gaze was on the stars as she suddenly found the audacity to speak. One couldn't miss a string of curiosity in her voice. "Why didn't you look for me?" One also couldn't miss the sadness and the grief in her interrogation.

            Gohan felt more than tense, as he was a little shocked. Why would she ask something like this…_now_… he didn't know…? Finding a voice, he said while tolerating the violent trembling, "You didn't want me to find you… you wanted to get away so I respected your wishes and butted out." He didn't find enough comfort looking up at the stars. It only reminded him of their nights out at the beach or some other place over 7 years ago. 

            She didn't have the courage to look at him. She didn't even know why she'd be asking about this. "How insensitive must Gohan think I am?" she thought to herself. Out loud she spoke, "Even after seven years you never bothered to come and see how I was doing?"

            Gohan rubbed his hands together for a little heat, and a little distraction, "Neither did you…"

            Videl chuckled; it was out of pity…for herself. When she got a hold of herself, she spoke as loud as she could, even though it came out as a whisper, "Did you ever want to see me after I was gone?" Her eyes burned as it became glass-like with moisture begging to get out.

            Gohan nodded. His voice was shortened and in soft whisper, "Yes, you have no idea how bad I wanted to speak to you…"

            Videl had her tiny arms clutched around her. It didn't leave her side when her head quickly turned to him. Apparently, she was hurt as two tears made their way down her cheek. "…and you still didn't look for me."

            Gohan turned his body half way so he was fairly facing her, frowning as he was not able to keep a straight face. Looking greatly concerned, he brought up his shaking hands and wiped away her tears. "If you never wanted to see me again, I wouldn't go against your wishes."

            "Why is that?"

            Gohan's head turned ninety degrees so it was difficult to read his face. "I respect you and your wishes. All I want you to be is happy."

            Videl blinked twice and whispered a soft, "Oh…" She then looked at her watch finding it was pretty late. 

            Gohan saw this and regrettably said, "I know it's late. You should get some shut-eye."

            Videl got up and clutched herself tighter. "What about you?"

            Gohan also followed her lead. "Oh I'm going to take a walk then I'll go to bed."

            There was a brief moment of uncomfortable silence as they stared at each other, still stupefied in their reunion.

            He made a small smile. "Goodnight Videl."

            She smiled back at him. "Goodnight Gohan."

            They gave each other a small glance and walked away in opposite directions. 

~

            In the bushes, Goten and Trunks stumbled out looking very disoriented and greatly disappointed. 

            With binoculars in one hand, Goten mimicked Gohan, "Goodnight Videl!" His throat was strained trying to speak in a lower tone.

            Flicking his purple hair back in a feminine way, Trunks spoke in a girlish, high-pitched voice, "Goodnight Gohan!" 

            Both boys then slapped their foreheads. 

            Trunks angrily spoke, "I can't believe these two!"

            Goten muttered pessimistically, "We're screwed." 

            Trunks took in a big breath to clear his mind. Next he waved his index finger. "Goten, never give up. Have you forgotten all of the things we planned?"

            Goten crossed his arms. "Yeah, but how long do we have to wait?"

            Trunks practically glared at his partner in crime. "Hey it's not my fault nothing is happening. Blame it on your brother!"

            Goten grumbled under his breath. "Whatever, I just want to eat!"

*-*

            Rubbing his chin a bit, he examined the picture. "Wow, I never knew Videl was a tomboy!"

            Videl's mother made a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah, following in her father's foot steps, she was bound to be one. But when she came back early from high school I guess I rubbed off of her and she changed."

            Yamcha smiled a bit but grunted at her remark. "Yeah, her clothes may change but I bet she's probably the same person that she was a long time ago."

            The lady's smile broadened out a bit, although it was dominated by pity. She whispered a bit, "Yeah, I know."

            Yamcha laid the picture back into the older lady's lap and began to think. "Ma, do you think Videl is happy?"

            Mrs. Satan was a bit startled at his question, but answered. "Yeah, why do you think she's not? Do you not see her smiling face when she sees you?"

            The man casually laid back onto the couch in further thought. "I don't know. Maybe because she's marrying me! And besides, she's usually pissed off when I see her."

            The older woman chuckled a bit and playfully slapped his chest. "Don't be silly!"

            Yamcha's smiled faded as it was replaced with a frown in a deeper thought. "Do you think she loves me?"

            Startled again, the older woman abruptly stopped arranging Videl's photos. Noticing her daughter has all of her high school photos hidden away for apparent reasons, she avoided eye contact with the younger man. "Yes, of course! Why do you think she's getting married to you?!" 

            Yamcha began to nervously fiddle with his fingers. He spoke softly as if he was hurt. "I don't know. I just get the feeling that she doesn't love me, especially as much as I love her. I feel as if she's just doing it because she was hooked up—you know she never really expressed how she loves me. I mean she said it occasionally but I have a feeling like she doesn't mean it. Am I crazy? Am I too paranoid about this?" He looked desperate when staring at Mrs. Satan for an answer. 

            Videl's mother was shocked with his theory. Of course she knew he was _a bit _right, but she would never tell Yamcha the truth. Why she would do such a thing, she didn't know. Maybe being loyal to her daughter and respecting her wishes was worth enough to not break Yamcha's heart. 

Sympathetically she patted on Yamcha's leg, saying in a motherly tone, "Yamcha, don't over think about this. Maybe you should talk to Videl when she comes back. Besides, why would she agree to marry you if she didn't love you? Think about that." Giving him a warm smile, she got up. "I have to continue planning your wedding."

            Yamcha weakly smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later." 

He frowned when she left the room, whispering, "Videl I love you so much…" 

Closing his eyes he said a bit louder, "And if you don't love me… then that's were things get more complicated." 

Now speaking to himself in a quieter tone, he whispered, "Either way, I'll still love you."

*-*

            "Boys are better than girls!"

            "Na uh!"

            Trunks almost snarled, "Ya huh!" He then 'lightly' pushed Lita. Students saw this and began to form a circle around them, yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" After an immense morning of training with Videl, what better to practice then to fight?

            The cheering encouraged the girl. Being no pushover she quickly got up and tackled Trunks to the ground. They were almost at each other's throat as the girl straddled the boy's hips, pulling at his purple locks. 

Trunks had to be careful not to kill Lita… 

Due to the crowd of children following by their yelling, this fight quickly caught onto Videl's and Gohan's attention. Without delay, they swiftly headed to the fight. 

            Trunks pretended to be angry and pushed the girl with force. The girl equally pushed him back. They were aggressively snarling and growling at each other. You wouldn't have guessed that they were acting because it looked so realistic with the 'fake blood' flowing out of their skin. 

            Hastily, Videl grabbed the girl by her arms and held her back. "Stop it!" Her movements were a bit restricted, even trying to hold back the girl, due to the skirt that she was wearing.

            Gohan was a tad bit enraged. He roughly pulled Trunks back by the collar and yelled, "Trunks get a hold of yourself!"

            Goten walked through the crowd and up to his older brother. Looking him in the eye, he said in an innocent voice, "But she started it."

            Lita yelled back with fury, "No! Trunks said girls are weaker than boys!" Something about her reminded Gohan of someone… _A miniature version of a teenage Videl perhaps…_

            Videl gave a look to Trunks. Her laugh was a mix of sadistic yet pity for the situation. "And why would you say that?"

            Trunks spat without hesitation, "Because it's true!"

            Gohan pulled Trunks back even more. His eyebrows were snapped together when Trunks persisted. "You know better than to hit a girl! You're going to hurt them! They're not as tough as we are!"

            Videl almost gagged from his remark. "Excuse me Gohan?!"

            A bit shaken up from her rebuttal, Gohan loosened his grip on Trunks. "Trunks should know better than to hit girls!"

            Videl took in a big breath and let the girl go. Videl was so consumed in this drama that she almost pushed poor Lita aside. "Are you saying girls are weaker than boys?"

            Gohan did the same and walked up to Videl. Almost nose-to-nose, he tried hard not to growl. "Maybe I am."

            Videl took a step in his face. She whispered in a threatening voice. "Is that a challenge Gohan?"

            Gohan pulled on the lose waist of Videl's long skirt. "You're going to spar in that?" He almost smiled.

            She rolled her eyes. "I can still kick your ass even if I wasn't wearing this."

            Gohan took a couple steps back. Trunks, who was standing beside him, took of his suit jacket like how a good manager would. Trunks was kind of surprised to see him wear a body fitting black t-shirt.

            Videl took off her big jacket on to reveal a body fitting spaghetti strapped top above her skirt. "You ready Gohan?"

            Gohan fought hard not to stare at her as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Oh you bet I am!"

            Gohan, on instinct, went into a fighting stance as his competitor did the same. He did not hesitate to attack first, making her on the defensive. 

Videl easily blocked his punches and kicks, but being in a skirt, it was a big disadvantage. Soon finding herself in the forest, she dodged one of his 'big' attacks and quickly hid behind a tree. 

            From far away Trunks chuckled, as his eyes revealed that he was having a good time, "I told you boys were stronger than girls. That's why Videl is running away!"

            Lita snorted and rolled her eyes.

            Goten just followed his brother into the forest…as the rest of the group soon did. Surprisingly no one was really concerned for them…everyone was entertained and amused.

            Gohan walked leisurely to his prey. He knew exactly where she was and thought it was too easy. He pretended to walk past her and then he heard a sigh. He quickly turned around in a flash and tried to punch her off guard.

            She was too agile, and he knew she was. She moved her head to the side and at the same time punched Gohan in the guts. This counter-attack didn't quite faze him though. He would just pin her up like he would usually do…

            Videl tried to kick him in the head. The damn skirt was in the way though. Effortlessly, Gohan caught her leg and spun her around. He then pulled on the skirt's cord making it lose and begin to unravel. Videl became confused as she tried to put it back together yet keep her guard up to fight with Gohan.

            She took a couple of light punches from Gohan as she quickly tied her skirt. As soon as she recomposed her stance, she ripped the bottom half of her skirt so it was short. As soon as she got a chance, she tackled the young man to the ground, with her on top. She was oblivious to how bad (as in dirty) this looked to the children's eyes. Heavily breathing, she stated, "I remember this from somewhere..."

            Gohan nodded but he was quite too eager for a loser. "Yeah, but I never tried this." He easily flipped her over so he was now on top. He could feel her squirm underneath him. 

            Trunks came running, exclaiming, "Gohan won!" 

            Everyone soon found them, tired and panting for air. From a distance the boys were cheering happily, as Gohan began to blush. He slowly got up, savouring the praise of the boys, and extended a hand out to Videl.

            She smiled to herself as she took his hand and pulled him down beside him, just like how he had done to her many, many years ago. Satisfied, she got up, brushing her clothes. Luckily, she was wearing red and black.

            Gohan blinked in confusion. Realizing what happened; he furiously got up and yelled, "Y-you cheater! You're such sore loser! Why—"

            Videl turned back at him, looking innocently as possible. "No I didn't! I'm not a loser!"

            Gohan walked aggressively to her. "Yes you are!"

            Videl wasn't intimated. "No I'm not!"

            Gohan growled as he felt a sudden urge to roughly push her down and… he didn't want to think about that. Before he would do something that he's regret he decisively walked away.

            Videl did the same but stopped in mid step. Turning back at him, she yelled, "Hey Gohan!"

            He didn't turn around and continued walking. He was still vexed.

            She almost bit her lip in worry. "Gohan!"

            This time he turned around. "What?" he spat. His face showed that he was angry and…_amused?_

            Slowly, she walked to him. She whispered softly, so only he could hear, "I'm sorry."

            He looked down at her and walked a bit past her. Not bothering to look down, as he was being secretive, he stood directly beside her and gently tugged on the cord of the skirt. The result was a smooth unravel as it traveled down a centimeter down her waist like it did during their spar. His voice was a bit husky as he stated, "I know." Naively enough, he walked away with a predatory smile on his face.

            Quickly, Videl spun around at him in confusion. He was actually walking away from her! Angrily she yelled, "Gohan!!" and tied her skirt back up.

            With the greatest innocent face he could muster, he turned at her, with a big smile on his face. "Videl…I still _won_!"

            It was then that all boys started to yell in cheer. 

            Videl tried not to sigh as she rolled her eyes. 

            Trunks looked at Lita with a smug look on his face.

            She too rolled her eyes and walked away from Trunks.

            He frowned at her and grabbed onto her wrist, starring back at her. He also didn't show any movements of letting her go.

            "What now?"

            With a keen smile on his face, he shook his head to the side, indicating why he stopped her.

            She only sighed and shrugged, trying to ignore the boys' happy cheers and shouting.

            Gohan was feeling a bit out of character as his reminder made him feel more proud of himself, he too began to laugh with the others. All males chanted and cheered, "Yes! WE won! The girls lost!" Then they laughed…laughed their ass of as if there was no tomorrow.

            Feeling embarrassed that the boys were arrogant and so damn cheerful at Gohan's victory; she turned around and tied her hair with a big frown on her face. It was only then she heard whistling from a certain somebody.

            She turned around only to find Gohan starring at her with a wide grin.

"laDakii baDii anajaanii hai

**The girl's a total stranger.**

sapana hai, sach hai kahaanii hai

**She's a dream come true - is she for real or just a story?**

dekho ye pagalii bilkul na badalii

**Look at this mad one, she hasn't changed a bit!**

ye to vahii diwaanii hai

**She's still the same crazy girl."**

            Okay, maybe that made her feel better as everyone was soon 'back-to-normal'. Now relaxed, she too wouldn't be excluded from the festivities—or shall she say 'party'? 

"laDaka baDa anajaana hai

**The boy's a total stranger.**

sapana hai, sach hai phasaana hai?

**He's a dream come true - is he for real or just a story?**

haa.n haa.n ye pagala, bilkul na badala!

**Look at this mad one, he hasn't changed a bit!**

ye to vahii diwaana hai

**He's still the same crazy boy."**

~-~-~-~-~

~-~-~

            Videl stared down from above; looking down at the class that Gohan persisted to teach. Her hair opened, flying in the opposite direction when she turned. Her heavy rise and fall of her chest made her seem more appealing to the male eye—but not like it mattered. He was the same and somehow she knew that's all there is to know…

Fighting not to sigh, her fingers raked through it as a sudden flash of the past streaked her memory…

~!~

            She remembered when she just started high school and she became friends with Gohan—the 'odd one out'. It wasn't too soon that she—her bad habits—rubbed onto him but not like she'll ever admit it… 

            It was a dark day that Videl was stuck outside, with no way to get home. She didn't want to walk home or anything so she just chilled at school and hoped that her father would notice sooner or later, she was missing. 

            So she waited outside, lying on the damp grass, just waiting for her father, 'the Great Hercule', to come by… but then there was Gohan. Happy and cheerful Gohan… He was actually nice enough to fly her home—but not like she let him go that easily. She blackmailed him into teaching her to fly AND train her to be stronger. If he didn't…well she didn't think that far—or just couldn't remember why she blackmailed him… But even so, those days of training…and the whole friendship that came along with it were good memories—just him and her—and occasionally the chibi duo, Goten and Trunks, would join them too… Yeah, that was some good memories…

            They became so close that they thought too alike that it was too scary most of the times. 

            They shared so many great memories—fishing, camping, and what two great friends would do.

            Jokes—they shared so many jokes and laughter that it hurt to think back to it all…

            Those great times together—yeah…those soon became memories…

            And then there were secrets. Being her best friend she only entrusted him with the things that she had to tell someone. She was even lucky enough to find a person that would keep her secret, whether that she was afraid of rats or what, a _secret—and actually apply that knowledge when she was faced against her fears…_

            They were best friends—she reminded herself over and over.

            _WERE best friends, she reminded herself over and over again…_

"paas rahake bhii thii duurii

**We were so close, and yet so far away.**

jaane kaisii thii majabuurii

**Who knows what sort of compulsion we were under?**

vaqt vo bhii ajiib tha

**Those were strange times,**

jab tuu mere qariib tha

**Where you were so close to me."**

            That picture then faded, as a younger memory of Gohan would cross the past into reality. Right in front of her eyes she saw that same teenage Gohan from 7 years ago. With a grin he walked beside her and rested an arm on her shoulders, saying,

"kho gayii tuu ye kis jahaa.n me.n

**Where are you lost?**

mai.n yahaa.n huu.n dekh to zara

**I'm right here, if only you would look."**

**~**

**            Back in true reality, Gohan was busy fixing stances and correcting punches and kicks. Wiping the sweat of his face, he rubbed it against his black-cottoned t-shirt. Looking up a bit, he observed the lowering sun from the sky—and then his eyes caught onto the spaced-out Videl. Concerned he waved his hand.**

            She looked at the younger Gohan and blinked… Then he disappeared as the older one waved at her. She quickly made a smile and waved back…

Hai…yes—they _were best friends…so what are they now?_

**~-~*~-~**

            It was Gohan's third day here at the camp and it was Christmas Day! Thankfully it didn't snow yet! Not like he wasn't partial to a white Christmas…oh no…he just wasn't too sure that he was prepared for that messy weather—like everything else…

            "Ni-chan?" 

            He froze. He never heard Goten call him 'brother' (in Japanese) in a long time, unless he wanted something. For once, he heard it as if there was nothing attached…as if Goten really was happy and cared so much for him. Smiling, he responded, "Yeah Goten?"

            "Time for caroling!!"

            Gohan groaned. 

            Videl shot a deadly look at Gohan as she pulled on her winter coat. "Don't be a baby Gohan! Just get a jacket or something. I'm sure I'll need your help setting up the tall Christmas tree outside!" Without looking for an answer, she just walked outside.

            She knew he really had no choice about it…

            Ah the joys of being a woman…striking fears into the most innocent men!

            Gohan frowned and bitterly cursed under his breath. His mother came into mind…

~-~

            "Jingle bells! Jingle bells! Jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse opened sleigh…hey!**"

            "Oh Kami…aren't these kids too old to sing this?" Gohan thought to himself when sitting outside, by himself. He sipped on the hot chocolate and sat back. 

            His eyes settled on the huge Christmas tree, decorated and shining brightly outside. Videl was right…she would need all the help she could get decorating and setting up this humongous tree. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but it wasn't everyday that one would use a 15-foot tall tree…

Oh well…size doesn't matter. As long it looked pretty, then it was all-good. He was surprised that Videl could pull it off. The tree did look amazing when decorated with brilliant coloured-lights and decorations the children had made—also as Videl predicted so. He warmly smiled at the scene before him—

ham bhiiD me.n bhii thii tanhaaii

**Even in a crowd, I was lonely.**

yaad har pal terii aa'ii

**Your memory was forever with me.**

roke koii mujhe zara

**If someone stops me now,**

bhar na aaye ye dil mera

**My heart will brim over.**

            He almost choked on the liquid that he was consuming when his eyes caught onto Trunks…and Lita. Fear struck his face, instantly thinking that they were going to fight. He quickly stood up just incase he had to stop something… 

…or not…

            It was quite amusing watching Trunks give a girl a present…especially able to see him blush. Gohan was surprised to see Trunks act this way—as if he finally liked this girl to call him her friend…or something even more maybe. Gohan shrugged. Trunks was way to complicated and secretive to figure what he's thinking of… "Must have gotten that from Vegeta." But seeing Trunks hand the girl a wrapped box, a sudden flashback streaked his mind. 

~!~      

            It was eight years ago and a teenage Gohan waited patiently for a certain raven-haired girl.

            She panted as she ran up the stairs to finally reach the roof. "Yes? Why did you call me now?"

            He handed the box to her. "I told you I'm not going to forget your Christmas present!"

            She glared at him and diligently took the box from his hand. Silently and slowly, the shorthaired girl opened the box and gasped when the lid was off. 

            "Gohan…?"

**            "I know you don't wear jewelry but I couldn't resist. I really couldn't think of any other gift idea than a friendship necklace thing—but I begged Piccolo to make it as a dragon…"**

            "Shenlong?"

            He nodded.

            "I love it," she said in a breathless whisper. She then broke the pendant in half. Waving her hand, she indicated Gohan to turn around so she could fasten his half on him. When she was finished, she allowed Gohan to fasten her necklace on her. Once he told her to turn around, she gave him a tight hug around the neck…

~          

            At that moment that flashback faded, except that younger Videl clung onto his present self. Looking up at him she said, 

"bahake bahake mere kadam hai.n

**My steps are unsteady;**

aise me.n tuu sa.mbhaal to zara

**Only you can help me in this."**

**            Videl was stringing popcorn onto a cord to circle it around the tree. One of the kids that was helping her spoke up, "Videl…don't you think Goten or somebody will eat it when they get hungry?"**

            Videl frowned. "I never thought about that…" and she then looked at Gohan. 

            Dropping popcorn in her mouth, she tried to reach Gohan's gaze…and when she did, she gave him a questioning glare.

            Gohan blinked at the Videl hugging him and then to the one giving him a questioning glare. He blinked at the false Videl and in an instant she was gone. His head then turned at Videl, giving her a smile, shrugging innocently as he can…

            Okay—maybe she was the same. But where do they stand now?

            Surprisingly, he wondered if she still had the other half to that pendant because he still had his…

~*~

            They fished, hiked, cooked, cleaned, dance, done various art pieces, fought and did numerous other things with the children. Through it all they realized they were still the same as long ago. Truthfully, they had no reason _not talk with each other…but still there were __those uncomfortable and awkward moments…_

..^..

            Lita was playing various types of songs (from different cultures) and watched Videl imitate them. All of the girls sat on one side of the room as the boys sat the opposite side, watching them with unknown interest. Videl was in the center, a bit tired and panting, only wearing sweat pants and a tank top. Lita smiled to herself and played a certain type of music.

            "Can you please teach us how to tango?"

            Videl froze, starring at Lita as if she didn't understand what Lita said. "What?"

            She began, "I said 'Can you—"

            "Please teach _us how to tango," Trunks finished._

            Everyone in the room was glaring at the purple haired boy.

            Goten and Lita was giving him the most deadly one.

            Trunks just smiled as if he wanted to learn, just because he was interested and curious of this art. "What? I think I need a dancing partner _to tango!"_

            Lita grumbled under her breath, "Like I asked you…"

            Videl stared at Lita…then turned to Trunks. "I need a partner if I'm ever going to teach you how to tango."

            Goten smiled with his legs cross-legged. "Gohan can."

            Videl almost groaned.

            Gohan eyes snapped open. "What?"

            Goten repeated himself, "Gohan can tango!"

            Videl gave him a questioning look. "_You can tango?" Her question suggested more of unbelief of Gohan's ability rather than confirming it._

            Gohan scratched the back of his head, remembering why he had to learn it… _Lime. "Uh…yeah. I can tango."_

            Trunks forced a pout. "Then what are you waiting for! Teach us!"

            Videl took in a deep breath as she got up. Biting on her lower lip, she watched Gohan approach her with an uncertain look on her face. He didn't look tense…he just look like as if he didn't know what he was doing. It was the same with her.

            He clasped her hands, lacing his fingers between her own. He could feel the heat of her hands as it warmed his cold ones. Maybe he should slip on a jacket over his white shirt…

            She waited until she heard the music come on and on the fourth beat her hands grasped on tighter with Gohan's. Then a second later, in unison, they moved to side to side for four beats, then up, and then a turn there…and there…

            He didn't know how his arm ended around her waist, but dismissed other thoughts deciding that it was just instinct. Just a second ago he twirled his dancing partner around and then finishing the tango by dipping her toward the ground. 

            Right now…they were both frozen.

            Heavily breathing she stared up at him as he stared down at her…

            Now _this was one of those uncomfortable situations…_

            It must have been at least five seconds and they were still at their last position. Goten grinned at them, and then nudged Trunks.

            Surprisingly, Trunks was frowning, thinking, "Oh man…I have to do all that?"

            Goten never noticed Trunks frown and continued starring.

            Gohan began to smile, a bit too foolishly and shy against his will, as he brought Videl up. He felt a bit too tense and uncomfortable, as he didn't notice that Videl looked the same way…

            Closed eyes…

            Taking a deep breath…

            Then frowning at their disposition…

            Chuckling a bit at themselves…

            Then turning away…

-*-

_tumne na jaane kya sapane dikhaa'e_

**You had no idea what dreams you revealed to me!**

_jaane na sota hai_

**I am neither awake nor asleep;**

_kuchh kuchh hota hai_

**Something happens in my heart**.**

-*-

            Lita looked around the room…then at the 'soon-to-be-couple'. She knew what Goten and Trunks were up to and truthfully she wanted the best for Videl and Gohan. Besides they looked cute together! It's just that right now they were in one tight position and needed rescuing. 

            "So Trunks, you think you can handle the tango?"

            Trunks made a small glare at her but then his face relaxed a bit with same evil thoughts clouding his brain. "Oh you bet I am."

            Goten looked at Lita then at Trunks. He then blinked as if he was disbelieving something. He wondered if it was just him that he noticed that Trunks actually looked eager to dance with a girl…as if he liked her. He frowned. Nah…this was Trunks…he was just doing it for Gohan and Videl. But Goten smiled a bit. Enemies become friends…and friends would soon become lovers…just as he hoped Gohan and Videl would become... 

*^^*

*

~*~

* = yeah I should know snow is a nuisance… I live in Canada. Don't get me wrong but snow is wicked for CHRISTMAS not till February when it's all slushy and dirty and then you can't eat it! LOL

** = You want to hear my version of 'Jingle bells'? Actually it's my friends but I took it. *takes in deep breath* 

Jingle Bells  
Goku Smells  
Dende Laid an egg  
Trunks-mobile lost his wheel  
and Goten got away  
HEY!

      I just realized that she got it from the "Batman version" of Jingle Bells. Oh well… This one is mine now!! 

***= OMG ahhh—the last song is again from the same movie and it's when the two people fight—but realize that they're the same after whatever—like every day life…. And if you pay attention to the translation of "Kuch Kuch Hota Hai" don't tell me that's it different…because I realize that. Maybe other people (from the websites where I got it from) interpreted it in another way. *shrugs* both have good meaning…

~*~

Comments back to the reviewers:

**Little Ricecake**: Sorry this wasn't that soon. I was soo damn busy for the last week. Hopefully I made up for it!

**Riot** **Girl**: Ahahaa we don't get mid-terms nanananaaaaaaa! *sticks out tongue* Yeah those Bugs' Christmas Special shows like 24/7 sheesh! I've seen it too many times that I'm sick of it now! And it was nice reading your babbling! 

**giggles**: It's the fun stuff that needs lots of work—I can't play around with it *sweat drops*

**Ratty**: Yeah, you can tell I love Goten…a lot…'cuz he's just too damn adorable for his own good. Anyways thanks for the review!!

**Android** **71**: Sorry 'bout the delay…hopefully I'll be forgiven!!

**DemonDancing**: For only 2 years of learning French, you're pretty good! ^^ I think better than me! Ehehe… and I live in Canada *sweat drops* 

About the play…it's kinda based on my story called "Trial of the Hearts" I made for school and uploaded on FF.N and I know I crossed dbz and Escaflowne in it—but not like my teacher watches anime—besides I got an A+…I bet my teacher was too lazy to read it all because I hand it in as one and it was like…a lot of pages (can't remember now) so she just gave me that…. *sweat drops again* But they're about in the middle of the play… and they're really not doing it in front of an audience…it's just a group of kids and the ones that are not playing a role just watch and when it's their part to play—then they're on stage. Hey—I know it isn't that creative—I had to think of something for the reunion! I did have a dirtier one in mind—but I think this way is better…

And I believe the word for "story" is "histoire" Yeah—it also means history sometimes—but sometimes it means 'story'…I know I spelt that wrong…*tummy growls* I'm hungry! It's not my fault!

**wind**: LOL and I think Gohan would be out of character if he does torture Yamcha—a little spoiler for you!!

**VideliGohan**: You cried? Yes!! Success!! I want people to cry from this. I cried my ass off watching the movie—I want people to suffer as I did…but the movie is like waaayyy better than this—

**FloralBlackMoon**: This late update is what you get when you're DRUNK!! I'm kidding… I know it's rushed that's why I had to go back and add stuff… but how much do you want Videl to suffer? And Videl feminine—I can see it—just look at the pics in GT—I can throw up. At least she looks good in MY STORY mwahahaha! And Yamcha—well Sharpener is over-used my friend…and I hate Sharpener…and Yamcha is close—er—was close to Gohan—and that plays a part in this story…sorry I'm not going to give it away…I'm sure I explained this before… 

Oh—Gohan had to check with Vegeta first—jus to make sure—and you think Vegeta would care to help Kakarott's brats? No I don't think so…

And don't worry about Gohan's sexiness…I have enticing plans with him… I'm thinking water…

**perrin**: As long you keep on reading my story—you'll see! Trust me—it's worth it! 

**To everyone else: **Thanks for your reviews! I love you! You made my week!

Finally MY long, yet very important note:

            I'm so sorry I couldn't update on Sunday like how I'm suppose to! I just couldn't find the time to edit or write anything last week. I left my Christmas shopping at the last minute and I know that's not a good thing…BUT I FOGOT and I never knew Christmas was so close! Yeah…I know it's a lame excuse—but it's the truth…I really have a bad track of time and it's sad.

            Friday night I had Karate and I watched this old movie called "Dilwale Dulhani le Jayenge" (I know I spelt that wrong) starring Sharukh Khan and Kajol (the same people in Kuch Kuch Hota Hai) and I could have edited this on that night but I needed to pay attention because there is a possible chance I'm going to turn that into a [G/V]! A little hint for ya!

            Saturday night I had to attend this Christmas Party and since I'm kind of tight with the people (karate Christmas party) I was in the play, choir. Okay that's not much…but I was Santa's helper and I looked so cute in the red dress ^^ Ahem…well I had much preparation for the play and choir and yeah—I got my period that night! AHHHH I was going to cry! And only two people saw that I was sad (well had the guts to ask me if I was okay). This guy saw me walk in and he was so nice and asked me why I looked sad--but I didn't tell him (because he's a guy). I was soo sad and depressed that it ruined my whole fucking mood that night. And this other girl could tell I was sad about something—that's how obvious it was… *sigh* So no editing that night…

            Sunday—I woke up early because of my fucking period (I have problems sleeping when I get it). So I was downstairs drinking tea and watching t.v. with my mom for 4 hours. Then she had to go to work. Then my brother comes downstairs and we fought, play cards and checkers, fight some more, and then I made lunch/breakfast for him…then we played some other shit that I can't think of right now. But I was able to write something—a Christmas special, which I don't have time to edit or do anything with it. I decided that I'm not going to upload it this year. In fact I'm hesitant to do it at all. The reason for the season is Jesus (his birth) and a lot of friggen people are so stupid that they don't know that (no offense…I'm a little too PMS-y right now) Like what the hell is a holiday tree? It's a CHRISTMAS TREE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! So why am I hesitant is mainly because most holiday fics have no plots/originality—and it's hard for me to exclude the 'religious purpose' behind Christmas! So I wrote 5 pages…and not uploading it 'cuz I never finished it and it's Boxing Day—and I'm too busy with this fic to finish the Christmas fic. 

            Monday…I can't remember what I was doing—oh yeah…my mother made me do so much housework. Oh my goodness…I swear that lady always finds work for me to do…

            Tuesday my cousins came over…

            Wednesday was Christmas and I did get editing done… but the rest of the time was spent playing games… and WE HAD A WHITE CHRISTMAS NANANANANA NAAAAA *sticks out tongue* It was so pretty though because on Christmas eve there wasn't much snow and in the morning there was and it was still snowing…it was so…beautiful… *wipes tear* Yeah… you probably think I'm high or something…nope it's just candy canes!

**Now about the chapter:**

            Yeah…I know it sucks…and I know it's rushed… . But the point is for Gohan and Videl to be friends—or at least act like friends… I mean to show that they know that they're the same and starting to build a relationship. But then again…I'm trying to portray that all is not well—take heed in those uncomfortable moments…and what Yamcha is up to!! Okay—I never revealed it—but take heed to his thoughts! Very important…and may give big hints in upcoming chapters…

~~

            Okay, that's it for now! Take as many Shenlong cookies as you desire! Next time I'm going to make…Future Trunks cookies! *drools* 

            Uhh, you know what I want for Boxing Day present? Yeah I know you're supposed to give me a Christmas present but I kind of didn't have this chapter ready…so y'all gonna give me a Christmas/Boxing Day present… and I want REVIEWS!

            And yes, the next chapter will probably be out on Sunday or Monday…but it'll be most likely on Sunday…or when my story is not displayed on the [G/V] screen. ^^

            Oops I forgot to mention one more thing…I'm a proud new owner of GameCube © and have both Mario Sunshine and Smash Bros. Melee…and so I'm just playing those games…that's all I have been doing. So now I'm Melee-o-holic…meaning the update may come later…but if I get lots and lots of reviews then maybe…just maybe I can ignore Mario's funny Italian face and not kick some Smash Bros. butt…and get editing… I also forgot to mention that I'm also trying to review everything I learned in school—you know—I forgot everything I learned and exam time is coming up really quickly…

            I have cable too (just recently—okay maybe a month ago) and I spent like tons of hours watching movies… like Bruce Lee ^^ Oh man…some of them were just to hilarious when their voices were dubbed over! *Clears throat* Okay, that's all for now!! 

Reviews, praises and hungry people are always wanted!

~*~ Goku's Daughter ~*~

Kiss Kiss


	8. Reconciliation

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Eight: Reconciliation **

~*~

_True friendship comes when silence between two people is comfortable.___

~*~

            In the dead of night, Goten was very restless. He tossed and turned, but to no avail he couldn't get an ounce of sleep.

            "Goten, stopped moving. Geez," Trunks muttered pessimistically. 

            Goten rolled over to face Trunks. He couldn't see the purple haired boy who was on the other end of the room. "It's not my fault you're part Saiyan…" he muttered sarcastically.

            Trunks grunted and tried to fall asleep.

            "I have a bad feeling…"

            Trunks grunted disappointingly. He wanted his sleep for crying out loud. "What!" he muttered tiredly, sounding really irritated.

            Goten tried to whisper. "I think trying to put Videl and Gohan together is a bad thing…I mean…they're not going anywhere!"

            Trunks turned the other way and clutched onto his pillow. "Don't tell me you like Videl!" If he weren't tired he would have laughed.

            Goten frowned angrily and threw a pillow at Trunks. "I don't like her…in that way that you're assuming. It's just…" He paused, trying to collect his thoughts…and say them to make sense. He then noticed a…snore? He yelled, "Trunks!"

            "Ahhhhhh! What!?" Trunks frantically got up in mass confusion. When his breathing calmed down he irritably glared at Goten. "WHAT?" he hissed with great venom.

            Goten crossed his arms, looking very displeased. He then whined, "You're supposed to help me!"

            Trunks almost snarled at his best friend. Using his brain nearly at full capacity, he said with frustration, "Maybe you should force your brother to touch Videl and you know…those stuff that guys like…" He sighed and fell back on his bed. Almost immediately, the sounds of snores escaped from his throat.

            Goten's eyes glittered with an idea… Now he didn't have any trouble falling asleep.

~*~

            "Don't tell me I have to be the slave…_again_?"

            Trunks nodded a bit too eagerly. "Lita caught something again…"

            Videl only grunted. In her head she thought, "Trunks I'm sure you know…"

            Gohan scanned through the script and pitied Videl for playing such a part. He grinned at her, "Have fun!"

            Videl glared at the man. "Oh shut up… at least the 'Master' isn't you!"

            Gohan's face twisted so it looked like he was hurt. Then he eyed Videl with a keen smile. "I bet I can be the _best_ Master then any of these kids… ehehe…who's the 'Master' anyways?"

            The trio heard a sound behind them, which wasn't pleasant at all. "I'm here."

            The boy looked ghastly pale as he clutched to his stomach. "Guys, I don't feel too well!"

            The gang almost sweat-dropped.

             On cue Trunks spoke dramatically with concern, "What _happened_ to you Goten?"

            Goten acted well seeing that he looked weak, almost acting too well that it seemed that he'll collapse on the floor in any second. "Too much food…might have been expired…argh…too sick to play 'Master'." He quickly took Videl's hand and sat beside Gohan. 

            Videl's eyes showed much compassion for Goten, but soon as she realized they were one actor short, she panicked. "Who's gonna play as the Master?"

            Trunks coughed…on intent. When no one saw attention to this he did it again. 

            Videl gave him a questioning look. 

            Trunks pointed to Gohan.

            "What?!" Videl shrieked. "Gohan can't play for Goten!"

            Gohan held the script. "Why not? I know all the lines!"

            Videl looked desperate for help at Goten then at Trunks. No one gave her help. Exasperated, she sighed, pointing her index finger threateningly at Gohan. "Fine…but don't mess up…these kids worked hard for this play…"

            Gohan nodded with a smirk, saying "Yes m'am."

            Videl made a small suspicious look at the three men and walked out of the room.

            Trunks stared at Gohan and when he felt that Videl was gone, he said, "Hey Romeo, go and change!" He grinned as he handed Gohan his attire.

            Gohan snarled at the young man who still acted so much like a child. Somewhat upset, he violently grabbed the Master's clothes and began to change.  

~*~

            Sometimes he cursed his intelligence for remembering the script so easily. Was he and the slave were to be all 'touch-touchy'? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that everything he was suppose to do, Goten had to do the same…with Videl…

            He shuddered violently at that thought. But then, he remembered that Videl was playing for someone else…

            Oblivious to Gohan, he read the wrong script, the unedited, also the first version.

~*~

            "Lord Drake, what shall we do to her?" one of his men asked, purposely trying to make his voice sound deeper, as if he was a real _man._

            Gohan rubbed his chin. "I got to straighten her out. Bring her to me before the other Kings arrive!" Although it was difficult to turn around, due to his heavy attire, he dared not look where the boy left.

            Gohan's...or shall I say Drake's men hurriedly left and brought back the slave…Videl.

            Moments passed, Gohan heard a demanding voice. 

            She wore an outfit similar to those of a gypsy. As it was for her role, Videl top was a bit too short, as she felt a little uncomfortable in it. But it was for her character…

            Goten watched from a far. He never saw his brother look so _lively_ and _happy_… Goten looked content that he actually had the nerve to casually lay back. But then he saw one of the glares he was receiving from other cast members and immediately crouched over, making his excuse look real. "Ooww…the pain! The pain!"

            Gohan was stunned when he saw what Videl was wearing. According to the script, she was supposed to look like this and he was supposed to do…

            He inwardly groaned and he was tense again. Great. As demanded by the script he roughly pulled Videl on what was supposedly the bed, with or without her consent. He then forced himself to straddle her…

            _What the hell is he doing…he was just supposed to push me…_Videl silently cursed at Gohan. As she remembered the past events in lucid sequence, she assumed that he read the 'unedited version'. Luckily this scene wasn't 'too' naughty compared to the other ones…

            How will Videl warn Gohan, she didn't know. She took in a deep breath, as she would have to play along.

            On top, Drake, played by Gohan, lightly 'choked' his slave as he 'angrily' muttered some words, "You shouldn't have tried to run away!"

            The slave then kneed the man in the gut and rolled away from him. She got up and tried to run away, only to be stopped by him holding a piece of her garment. Angrily she turned around, "You should know why I wanted to run away!"

            Drake walked around her so he was face to face with her. "Why? Am I so ugly? Do I hurt you so much?" he spoke sternly and confidently.

            She spat back at him, "I hate you, that's why!"

            He aggressively pulled her arm so she would fall closer to him. "How much did I hurt you?" he said in a lower voice, although it didn't lack any confidence or somberness. 

            She actually tried to pull away—and this is how much Gohan was into his role. She frowned at him bitterly with venom, yelling loudly so it would seem she was hurt, "A lot!" It was then followed by silence.

            Pure and utter silence.

            The silence showed Videl that something must have happened to Gohan.

            He just stared at her with his dark eyes, revealing that he hurt. This betrayal of his was quite unnoticeable to this half-saiyan as his voice softened. This sudden change of personality had quite concerned Videl—especially when she realized that he was suddenly was consumed in…_grief_? "I'm sorry I made you run away."

            Videl blinked. _Baka__, wrong line! This isn't even in any of the scripts! _Despite her own concerns for him, she had tot think of something quick—to fix this. "Well, you did… and I never want to see you again!" 

            Gohan became gentle despite the dominating role he was supposed to play. He was consumed in his own pity; his own grief of losing Videl for seven years. "I said I'm sorry for whatever I did to you… I didn't mean to hurt you." His eyes began to water as they gazed affectionately at Videl.

            Videl was becoming frustrated. "You already said that…" she gritted her teeth in a bit of annoyance.

            His eyebrows were curved in sorrow as he still was preoccupied in his own life…_Gohan's_ life. "You should know I would look for you…like I finally found you again…" 

            Videl almost gagged. Her eyes narrowed as she paid great attention at the sudden change of his façade. With an opened mouth, it soon hit her that he was referring to himself…not his character. Her limbs became stiff and suddenly she felt a bit scared for what he would say next. She had no choice but to be apprehensive to his words.

            "It hurt when you left. It hurt a lot—and I will not deny that I'm not attracted to you…I—I lo—" In mid-sentence he realized what he was going to say. Suddenly he was able to blink, and thus he was snapped out of it before he would say something he would regret. Desperately he changed his character, as he would become violent again. Gripping onto Videl's flesh, leaving nail marks, he said in a husky voice, "I loathe you when you make me feel weak…"

            Videl couldn't tell the difference if he was acting or playing his part anymore. She could only listen and tremble under his words and touch now.

            "…with a touch…glance…" he loosened her hair and laid her on the bed. 

Videl was too confused to do anything. Heavy breathing, she was this edgy.

He trailed his fingers over her luscious lips. Satisfied by the way they reacted to his touch, he leaned down to whisper his 'order'. Surprisingly, he was not embarrassed or uneasy. Masking his true feelings was hard enough, but playing his character he was able to be a little intimate with the one he have feelings for, yet his actions could be justified as playing his part. This 'cover-up', or 'deception' of his made him felt calmer than before.

"If you don't obey me from now on…I will…" He stopped and gulped. He couldn't diminish how husky his voice was when he said that.

Videl's heart was pumping heavily as her breathing was quite…peculiar. This reaction to him was getting quite annoying. Somewhere unknown she found the courage to say, "What will you do?"

            Oblivious to him, he was repeating something from the wrong script. He said in a low lustful voice, "_Love_ you…"

            If the two beings weren't devoured into their 'acting' they would have noticed how deadly quiet it was in the room. Those who knew of Goten's problem enjoyed it in satisfied silence. Those who didn't equally enjoyed it. Goten was grinning so wide that his face hurt.

            Videl's grunt after a moment of silence and no movement was a clear indication that the scene was over. She got up and avoided eye contact with Gohan. "You guys, that's a wrap for today. Tomorrow we'll do the next scene!" Hurriedly, she walked to Goten. "I'm going to change. Make sure everyone gets ready for the picture." She took a hesitant glance at Gohan and then stared back at Goten. "I hope you feel well soon." She then noticed that he didn't look like he was in any pain. "But I'm so sure you feel better now…" she exclaimed with a bit of mockery in her voice.

            Goten blinked and looked around. Suddenly, he clutched to his stomach. "Oh Videl, help me! The pain I tell you, the pain!" He yelped, trying to make it dramatic as possible. 

            Videl smirked and forced herself not to laugh. She playfully rubbed the boy's head. "Yeah…I'm going to change now… You go and rest…" Out of anyone's sight, she rolled her eyes in disbelief—also trying to dismiss and forget the incident in the play.

~*~

            Wearing a sleek black long dress, Videl tied her hair back in a half ponytail. Not even bothering to get the children under control she greeted the photographer. 

            He was an old looking man wearing a pair of thick glasses; he greeted Videl by kissing her right hand. 

            Vide tried hard not to laugh or be rude to this fellow. Just by his dumb-witted appearance it gave her the impression that he didn't know what he was doing. But she had to trust her daddy; after all he promised her that he would get the best to do the job.

            After minutes of squabbling and frustration, Videl had managed to line the children up in a logical order. Then she watched from the side of this elderly man would direct them to their position. Starting with the shortest and ending with the tallest, he soon completed his task. He then walked to his camera and looked through the hole. It didn't look right. He noticed something was missing. He then looked to the side and noticed that same young lady watching his way passively. He called her, "Hey, aren't you going to be in it?"

            Videl smiled faintly and asked the older man, "Where do you want me to go?"

            The elderly man pointed in the center. 

            Videl took in a big breath and took her seat. 

            Then the old man looked in the camera. Somewhat satisfied he called, "Cheese" and then pressed the button. He looked through the lens again---and then to the group of people. Frowning, he felt something nagging him in his bones. It was incomplete!

            He adjusted his thick frames and looked at the crowd of children surrounding the young-looking lady again. "Is everyone here?"

            Videl looked around. Frowning, she replied, "No…"

            As if on cue, Gohan came running with a smile on his face. "I'm here!" Gohan stood behind the old man with a gleeful expression on his face. 

            The old man stood there in awe of this younger man. He was quite handsome. Wearing a body-fitting black long-sleeved shirt with casual black pants, his figure and features made him quite stunning*. The old man looked back at the blue-eyed woman and then to the taller man. He put two and two together, believing Videl and Gohan was a couple. Excited, the elderly man pointed to a spot beside Videl. "Go and sit beside her." 

            Chest up high, he walked up the stairs and past the anxious children. Trunks grunted as Gohan made him move over.

            Goten tried hard to conceal his smile as he watched Gohan sit beside Videl.

            Looking through the camera, the cameraman was finally satisfied with the picture. Pressing the button, a smile was riding on his wrinkled face. His next instruction was, "Everyone out of the picture…"

            Everyone got up, including Videl and Gohan.

            "…except you two," he said, pointing at the supposed couple.

            Videl glared at the man but obliged with a frown. She sat beside Gohan and looked around, trying to be distracted. Gohan did the same.

            Smiling evilly to himself, he directed them again. "Closer."

            Taking in a big breath, both beings hesitantly shifted closer. Despite their changed of position, they did not touch.

            The cameraman let out an exasperated sigh. "Closer," his voice was hoarse and sounded annoyed.

            Again, they shifted closer and touch. Both of them tried to relax in this uncomfortable position as they tried to avoid eye contact.

            The man smiled inwardly but was partially confused. _Why were they acting like they were strangers? Oh, maybe they had a marriageable fight of some sort. The old man's smile grew a bit. "Aright, one…two…three!" He counted down and when he saw a smile from both beings, he pressed the button. Too bad for Gohan and Videl, he just wasn't finished yet. "Okay, now stand up!"_

            Gohan and Videl made a look and tried not to groan. Sighing, they got up, glaring at the old man with cold eyes.

            The man got a bit frustrated, as it was his turn to sigh. "You guys are acting like two strangers! I just want a good picture. Is that too much to ask for?" 

            Gohan heard Videl sighed. Frowning at her, he turned towards her, looking a bit displeased. Quickly he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer against his hip. When he felt her jump, she looked up him. "C'mon Videl. It's just a picture." He altered his voice a bit so it was very trusting and persuasive. He hoped it wouldn't come down to his infamous puppy face.

            Videl forcefully smiled as she spoke softly, "I guess you're right." She then relaxed, letting him hold on to her. "Besides you were my best friend, why do I have to be so jumpy?"

            Gohan looked down at her with a frown. "What do you mean 'was' your best friend? Can't I still be your best friend?"

            Videl looked up at him with a cheery smile. Finally, she felt comfortable around him—even in this silence. "Yeah, I guess so, only if you let me be yours?" There were no strings of regret or remorse in her tone of voice, which was a good thing. However deep _deep down she hoped to be something else, because she still loved him. It even pained her that something still happened in her heart._

Gohan held onto her a bit tighter—especially when hearing her remark. With a smirk, he replied, "I'd love that." There was an obvious thread of contentment in his voice but deep _deep down he realized Videl made him feel different. __She made him feel different... in a good way. She too made his heart feel different than any time before… For once in his life something happened in his heart…_

            …but he hadn't realized that it was love…

~*~

Comments back to reviewers:

**Little Ricecake**: At least you think my long chapter was great!! And yes—we had a great white Christmas…but not like I love snow—not THAT much. It makes everything look nasty and then it doesn't taste good… 

Ahem…

We all want Gohan to teach us how to tango, don't we! ^^

Must go writing other parts of this chapter before I give future happening away!

**Edhunne**: If you paid attention to my rambling in my first note (I believe), I think I said that I got this story from a Hindi movie called Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. And that—what you wrote—were lyrics in the song…So I didn't make it up…it's Hindi… and no I didn't make up this story—I got it all (mostly all) from the movie ehehe…Okay—that is all… and you didn't even say if you lied the story or what : (  You probably hate it though  *more frowns* *cries in a corner* 

**Ratty**: THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!! Your opinion means so much to me—and the Trunks and Lita thing—I never really planned that to happen…but I guess something just clicked…

**manda**: And yes the sweetness will continue! ^^ Well atleast for one more chapter…

**h2opologal**: Hey maybe I should make him blush more… but then again maybe that will give things away too easily hmm…besides he's kind of different to that teen Gohan in the Buu saga. Or so I think so… The wonders of feisty girl's personalities rubbing on you… ehhehee Hope to talk to you later too! 

**ES:** And they have one more waltz—which was the sweetest! 

**Android** **71**: That long with French?! I would have died!! AHAhhaahaaa… and me and my period—I swear I get it at the worse times!?! Grrr…

**MasaMune86**: It's CHIBI TRUNKS COOKIES! NOT KRILLIN! But that gives me an idea… Is Krillin cute when he was small? Ahhahaha…he's so hilarious! *clears throat* I know there is tons of ways I can go with this story…but I like the movie way—cuz it made me cry ^^

**FloralBlackMoon**: I CREID SO MUCH WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEW!! I'm kidding…at least you're truthful about it! But we're still friends cuz you're way to cool to not be my friend especially when I'm the coolest person around—we need to stick with cool people LOL Yeah. Me cool? Yeah right!! Uhh…I didn't alter much in this chapter but like I said last time I combined two chapters together—maybe I shouldn't have…hmmm… *shrugs* I hope this makes up for it…

**chan-sa**: I would send you the chapter—or story—but I haven't finished it—and if I ever do I'll upload it for next Christmas…but thanks for the thought!

**RedDawg**: Wow—you have that much fait in me! *sniff* Actually this chapter dragged on—than rushed—oh well… I finished the whole story actually, just have to edit them. Hopefully they're that GOOD. I noticed some of the early readers (the people who have read it in the beginning) have stopped reading it…and lost their interest in it—which is sad…  : (  It makes sad—I'm going to cry… hopefully you'll read to the end…right? *takes out a frying pan* LOL

**wind**: Thanks for it all—and the tango part bugs me a bit! I should have made it a bit more detailed but—oh well—as long you're happy…I'm happy… and no—Gohan will not freak people out in a violent way…nope—but don' lose hope for him! ^^

Finally MY note:

Yeah…I'm kind of clueless right now… But I noticed that people who started to read from the very beginning stopped…hmm…it makes me sad  : (  All I know they're going to be missing something…and a lot of cookies. ^^ Next batch I'm making is…FUTURE GOHAN COOKIES! Did I ever make those before? If I did—then more Gohan cookies for us! *yay*

One more thing—REVIEW IF YOU'RE READING THIS FUCKIN STORY! I must know who is reading this crap—oh my kami—I'm getting sick of this story! You're so lucky I finished typing it all! *glares at readers* I must see if I make a good ending or keep the ending I have…

Yes, I'm going insane—but I'm also hungry… hmmm…

Feedback, praises and hungry people are always wanted!

~Goku's Daughter~

Kiss Kiss


	9. Pleasant and Rude Awakenings

~*~

Comments back to the reviewers (Yeah I'm starting to do it in the beginning so everyone gets used to it): Tell me if it's better this way—because I'm trying not to spoil the shock and cliffy at the end…or _mood I shall say_…

            **Okay first thing first… I'm ****so shock of how many people is reading this and not reviewing—or even letting me know what the hell they think—or letting me know that they're reading it… *glares at everyone who does with a random eye twitch***

            *sigh* Aw well—you're just missing out on some good cookies. ^^ 

**Raven Pan: Noooo don't try to find that movie!! It's a big spoiler since I basically merged DBZ and the movie into one!! SOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOO don't look for it! Besides it's in Hindi *sticks out tongue* *whispers: hopefully it'll discourage you to find it* The movie is way better than this fic (cuz I cried so damn much cuz the guy in the movie has a daughter instead and yeah…)—I mostly watch movies made in Bollywood than in Hollywood (movies made in Hindi I shall say).  Well thanks a lot for the review! I loved it! **

**Kamakaze: Ahaha if you kill me then how would be able to put them together *raises eyebrow* **

**Cait: Yes you can have your cookie—and I'll complete this story—but I must get your review mwahahaha that's the only way!! **

**Coraia: heh—too bad I didn't get anyone for Goten. Oh well…he had his own problems ehehe… I needed Trunks to do something else too—because really…if he didn't have that girl to 'mess' around with…who knows what trouble he'll get into. ^^ **

**Liz: Ehehe you have ancient computers. I did—or still do…but I made my dad get a new PC *sticks out tongue* anywho…thanks for your review! Hey—that rhymes!  **

**Panny**** Chan: I want Gohan and Goten's bond to be strong—and Chichi will interfere with that—or something else—besides she has a part in the end—and if they still brought her back to life she'll probably die again—you never said for them to wish the cancer out of her… **

**Android 71: Ahaha you're crap?? Doubt it… Anywho—I'll talk to you later on MSN just go and enjoy the chappie…**

**giggles: Really…I didn't plan for trunks to have a girl…or much to do with him. But I guess now I'll get them together—yes—me as a matchmaker—you got to love it! OMG you're PC is busted!? I'd be dead if mine was! LOL or I'd be working on other fics until my DAD fixes it or gets another one. **

**Applesnapple: Ahaha I'm calling you by 'apple snapple' cuz your other name is to hard to type. _  ---hehe vegeta's constipating… Anywho I know AOL is a bitch…like a lot of things… Blah…And it's Kiss Kiss and you already know my answer…**

**AniJap: Ani…ani…ani…what to do with you… You've been reading my story ever since it came out but never reviewed… oh well ATLEAST YOU DID NOW!! ^^ AND I LOVE IT!!**

**Masamune86: Hey—don't play with my Trunks like that. *glares* but it's just a cookie—I only have the voodoo one! Mwahahhaaa—anyways—thanks for your review! **

**CCS AnGeL00: It's good to feel like Buu sometimes ^^ **

**CrazyGohanGurl: What do YOU think Gohan's gonna do? Hehehe—I'll leave you in suspense…**

**DemonDancing: Sorry no Yamcha bashing—I'm just a nice person—YEAH RIGHT… You'll see… *whispers: I'll leave you in suspense***

**wind: Lord Drake is in the "Trials of the Heart" bwahaha I love that name—Drake…and I love Damon too… I'm probably going to name my sons that ^^  **

**VideliGohan: It's THAT good? Hmmm—I guess I wouldn't know since I'm kind of sick of it… *ponders off***

**RedDawg: That's soo great that I do have one… hmmm… I hope you don't—or won't hate me—sooner or later *evil glint in my dark eyes* Ahaha I'm soo tired and schools tomorrow. I'm just glad to get a review from you. It makes my day! **

**FloralBlackMoon: Wow—_your review was the best review I ever read in my entire life. Not only it was long—but it actually told me what was good about it… and yeah. I love it…_****love it a lot. *too teary to go on* **

**Little Ricecake: It seems like you've been getting kicked off the PC a lot of time. Heh. I do too… But I fight back... LOL Oh I read your story "A Bet Worth Losing" and I tried to review but the thing is like "You already reviewed" and grr… Anyways I was so happy that you updated!! Really really really great work! Keep it up. The' new' version is awesome… I want romance and I want you to update SOON!! Ehehehe**

WARNING: In this chapter the mentioning of the male's organ is—well—there's a lot of mentioning of that… If you're sensitive to that type of material then skip it! Sorry guys I couldn't resist to do one of those 'warning' things… *rolls eyes at myself*

~*~

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Nine: Pleasant and Rude Awakenings**

~*~

_"A friend is someone who knows the song in your heart and can sing it back to you when you have forgotten the words."_

~*~

"Okay, does anybody know how to bake?"

            Very few people raised their hands as a response, much to Videl's disappointment. .

            Videl held some ingredients in her hands as she recited the instructions and gave a detailed demonstration on how to make a cake. The three demi-saiyans couldn't be any more excited. They were basically drooling.

            "Can I have a volunteer to help me?"

            Everyone in the kitchen raised his or her hands in eagerness. "Pick me, pick me!" they chanted.

Apparently Goten had his hand up the highest with saliva dripping down his chin. 

            Videl looked around and decided that the easiest way to chose is to pick the person who didn't have his or her hand up. Apparently Gohan was the only person who did not raise his hand. "Gohan!" she called, smiling sweetly as possible. 

            Gohan took in a deep breath. From what he remembered, he didn't know that Videl could cook well—let alone—at all. A flashback of her trying to make pizza ran into his head—he only shuddered in that thought. Even now, he wasn't quite reassured when she mouthed, "Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

            Gohan sighed and being a good boy, he followed all of Videl's instructions and procedures.

            As time passed the children were able to make their own cake and soon were able to put the icing on the cake. Videl trusted all the kids to draw whatever they liked.

            Goten and Trunks drew a younger version of Gotenks as others drew of fantasies they liked.

            Gohan was finished drawing a heart surrounded by dark, red roses. When Videl saw this she was quite impressed. She didn't know he could draw at all.

            "Can I eat it now?"

            She sweat dropped. Videl almost forgot about his appetite. "No."

            He groaned. "Please?"

            She stood her ground and shook her head. "You have to wait after dinner."

            He groaned again but decided to do it even if it was against Videl's wishes. Quickly, he traced his fingers over the heart of the icing and licked it. Raising his eyebrows up, he exclaimed, "Mmm that was good!"

            Videl placed her hands at her hips and looked at him disappointedly. "I said you couldn't eat it!"

            Gohan ignored her remark and did the same action as before, but instead held his fingers out so she could taste it. "Come on. Try it!" He tried very hard to make it sound like a genuine plea.

            Videl looked suspiciously at Gohan and then even more distrustful as he persisted. Sighing when he began to use his puppy-dog face, she cupped his hand with her own, looked up at him, then to the icing. Taking a deep breath in, also hiding a smirk, she let her tongue touch the tip of his finger. Quickly she pulled it back into her mouth, but when she really tasted the icing she placed her mouth at least two centimeters down his finger. Slowly, yet skillfully, she sucked and licked off the icing off his finger. 

            Gohan looked at her wide eye as she did this. He didn't know that she would actually take it from him like this. This sensual act made him uncomfortable but strange enough he _liked it. Slowly, he pulled his finger out of her mouth._

            She tilted her head to the side, frowning at him in deep thought. But almost suddenly, her face shifted with emotions as she spoke, "You're right. That did taste good." The glare and tone she used at him was out of mockery. She then mimicked Gohan's movement, tracing her finger on any part of the icing and held it out for Gohan to taste. 

            He too glared at her but leaned down. Before he had a chance to taste the icing, he felt her wickedly act of smearing it across his face. Looking stunned and hurt; he grabbed a piece of the cake and tried to throw it at Videl. Skillfully she ducked, making it hit another kid. The kid turned around at them, wide eye, and tried to throw a piece at Gohan, who dodged it, making it hit Trunks.

            Trunks, who was savouring a piece of cake that HE proudly made, froze when feeling something—something mushy hit his head. Wiping apiece off, he saw the substance that had disturbed his eating time and trembled a bit. "Who the hell threw cake at me?" he yelled out with a swollen vein showing.

            Everyone suddenly became quiet. No one answered as everyone tried to look innocent.

            Noticing he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of anyone, his eyes suddenly held a prominent twinkle of amusement, excitement…and an idea! He beamed, yelling, "Food FIGHT!"

            Everyone cheered except for Goten, who was greatly startled. "But Trunks, this is FOOD!" 

            Trunks deviously smiled. "I know!" and stuffed a piece of his cake into the younger boys' mouth…

`-^

            Videl grabbed a piece of cake and held it in her hand. She glanced at the piece and then looked at Gohan. It was obvious that she was up to something seeing there was a bright sparkle in her blue, crystal eyes. "Oh Gooohaaan!"

            Gohan almost froze. When did she ever speak so…_sexy?_ Gohan quickly dismissed that thought, thinking that it was quite unhealthy. Then his attention went back at her. He gulped and then warned, "Videl…Don't throw that at me!"

            She frowned and pouted, "Why not?" 

            Gohan quickly took a piece of cake, too quickly for the human eye to see. He then took a step forward, trying to be a little more assertive, "Because I'll get you first!" 

            "Really?" She didn't hesitate to roughly, yet slowly run the piece of cake over his handsome face.

            Gohan didn't blink as he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. Before he had to chance to do anything naughty to her, someone (probably Trunks) threw a huge piece at Gohan's head with such force that Gohan lost his balance that the result was he and Videl fell down, with Gohan on top.

            Videl's playful mood died quickly, as she became a little uneasy. Frantically she looked on the ground for anything to throw back into his face. Luckily she found a piece of icing and splattered it nearly in his eyes. Finding that this was her chance, she quickly ran away. Despite that incident, she was not hurt at all. In fact her face was shinning brightly with amusement.

*-*-*-*-*

            "Okay, we're playing 'movie and television' charades!"

            "I'm on Trunks Team!" Goten proclaimed.

            "Aright aright. I guess we have captains and they make the teams. I'll be the captain for team A and Trunks will be the captain for team B." Videl announced.

            Everyone agreed and in a somewhat civilized manner the teams were soon formed. Most of the girls (even though majority were boys in the whole campus) and Gohan were on Videl's team. A couple of girls and most of the boys including Goten were on Trunks team. It was time to begin.

            Videl's team was up first. Enthusiastically and prideful for her team, she stood with her hands gripped on her hips and waited almost too patiently. Soon Trunks's team decided on a 'movie title' and told Videl what she had to charade. When hearing it, she gasped, looking at them with wide eyes. Stuttering, she protested, "C-come on you guys! I don't want to do this! It's almost impossible!"

            Trunks smirked at her while crossing his arms over his chest, "Don't worry Videl. It's just a game! Besides you said it was _almost_ impossible!"

            Videl scowled and protested again. Gohan then coaxed her, saying, "Come on! Trunks is right. It's _just a game. It's not going to hurt you!"_

            Videl frowned and snapped, "Fine!" She then recomposed her posture and took in a deep breath of air, thinking that it'll help her. Taking off her long winter coat, she was wearing a short body fitting red dress that ended to her knees. Spaghetti strapped, she shivered as she waited for some type of Spanish music to come on. Sighing, she closed her eyes, trying to let her body be one with the music, trying to find a way to do this…and _win_. That was the keyword. To win! 

Letting out another sigh, her eyes snapped open as her hands immediately sought to her hair, tying it up in a half ponytail. Her face glowed a bit, showing no signs of weakness or embarrassment, as if she transformed into someone else. Now engulfed into the sounds, the beats and the rhythm of the music, her body started to move starting from her head, right down to her hips and further to her legs and feet.  

Gohan's jaw comically dropped, with eyes bulged out. Since when did Videl learned how to dance so…_sexy_…he didn't know. Soon, he noticed his breath has shortened and changed as he was beginning to realize that she _enticed_ him. Gohan continued to stare at her as she twirled around with her hair lashing around her face, watching her become oblivious to everything around her. He almost groaned as he watched her, suddenly getting an idea that she could be a lap dancer. At that thought, Gohan almost shrieked, asking his Saiyan side why he would think that. Well actually, that idea came from the being that had the skill to do that type of dance—but then again she did make it look _modest_…and _fun_ in some way. Gohan could feel his face get a bit hot so he tried to get himself distracted and he glanced around. That's when something caught his eye, there was someone else staring… 

            Gohan growled coldly and covered the younger boy's eyes with his large hand. Young children should not be exposed to these types of '_sexual' things that are largely spreading in today's society. _

            The boy frowned disappointedly and pulled the order's man hand away and continued to stare, looking very content—and _giddy?_

            Gohan was again shocked by this younger man's…_infatuation_…for Videl! He was about to persist until the younger boy happily yelled out, "The movie is _Lambada__*_!"

            Videl stopped in mid-step and sighed. She then turned to the younger boy on the team and gave him a dreamy smile for saving her in such a crucial time. The younger boy almost fell back. 

            A girl on their team smiled and cheered, "Yeah, we got a point!"

            Videl grabbed her jacket, which she discarded earlier on the side, and put it back on. She gave Gohan a small smile and sat down beside him. 

Trunks team was next. As captain, he would go up first, just like Videl. He knew it'd be tough to act seeing the look on Videl's face. He almost gulped but was ready for any challenge. He then tried to focus on Videl's whisper. His eyebrows cocked up but he played it cool. Now he wondered how the hell he would act such a thing…

Taking a step back, he faced his team, placing a fisted hand to his ear and the other to his eye. With the one by his ear, he moved it up and down as if he was cranking something. Really, he looked like he was looking through a projection of some sort.

Goten sat there, and stated, "Movie," as if he was bored.

Trunk smiled a bit, recomposing his posture. Then he showed them four fingers.

One kid stated, "Four words…"

Trunks then showed them two fingers.

"Second word…"

Being careful, he made a ki ball in his hands.

Almost immediately Goten yelled, "Ki!"

Trunks frowned, giving him a face that he was close but try again.

"Energy…"

He shook his head.

Goten scratched his head and shrugged.

Another kid's eyes shone brightly, looking at the illuminating ball—as if he was hypnotized. "OoOoOo, powers…"

Trunks eyes opened bigger, immediately pointing at the boy.

Goten frowned, asking, "Powers?"

Trunks nodded. Then he showed them three fingers. 

"Third word…"

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pen, withdrawing the pen from the cap. Now showing his team the pen, he continuously shoved the pen back in its cap. 

One of the boys cocked his head to the side, asking, "Are you trying to show sex?"

Everyone in the campus sweat dropped, staring at this young, corrupted boy, no more than 11 (who was also one of the youngest in the whole campus). Goten leaned back a bit, trying to whisper something to him. "No, if Trunks wanted to show sex, he'd add sound effects…"

The younger boy's mouth went into a shape of an 'o' and whispered, "Oh, okay then…"

Everyone sweat dropped again. Trunks had two rolling down his face.

Videl opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it as fast as she opened it. She knew that she'll probably make things worse.

Gohan could have almost read her thoughts as he yelled out, "This is not a sex discussion or a sex demonstration, get on with your charade Trunks—and don't fool around!"

Videl gave him an appreciative smile as he only made a relaxed shrug. 

Trunks glared at Goten, while slamming the pen on the ground, looking quite pissed. Making an 'o' with his fingers, he took his other and put it through the hole.

The boy looked at Trunks, again muttering out, "That still looks like sex…"

This time, everyone face faulted.

Then they heard a very disturbing laugh. It sounded so sadistic—yet it wasn't. Everyone turned at her. Lita just brought her head up and smiled at them. "Really, how many movie titles have sex in it…? Trunks is trying to show _IN!"_

Trunks looked at her with such relief that he swore if no one got the word soon, he'd die. Almost immediately he went to the next part, showing them four fingers.

"Fourth word…"

Then he showed three fingers, snapping it on his wrist.

"Three syllables…"

Then he showed two fingers then three fingers.

"Second and third syllable…"

Then he pointed at his crouch. 

"What?!"

He persisted, still pointing at his crotch.

"Crotch?"

He shook his head.

"Dick?"

Trunks smirked at their attempted try, but shook his head, strongly dismissing that thought.

"Penis?"

"Cock?"

"Balls?"

"Prick?"

Videl cursed herself for giving Trunks this movie. She should have known that'll he'll twist it up to make it perverted…

Trunks hid a smirk and shook his head. He pointed at it again.

Again, Lita laughed and again everyone turned at her. "Member?"

Trunks was again grateful to her and nodded his head, almost smiling as he pointed to her. Oh Kami—how she began to know him so well was beyond him…

Goten bit on his lower lip, trying tot think of a movie with such name. Soon, his memory revealed the first and only possible solution. With eyes glowing bright, he yelled out, "Austin Powers in GOLDMEMBER!"

            Trunks team cheered. He modestly bowed and took a seat as if he was a Saint.

            Gohan clapped is hands passively and looked around. Realizing it was his team's turn; he took the initiative and decided to go up. 

            Videl watched up with sole interest and concern of why Gohan was squirming when comprehending Goten's words. She didn't know what Goten was telling his older brother, but Gohan didn't seem to accept it.

            "Goten," he persisted, desperately trying to whisper and keep his anger under control, "It's not a movie!"

            Goten frowned and pulled down his older brother to his level. He whispered, "Yes it is! Just do it. It's not so hard!"

            Videl quirked an eyebrow up and asked, "Hey, just do it. How hard can it be?"

            Gohan gulped. "Because I don't know how to act it!" His face was transformed to show some fear and confusion. 

            Videl snorted, "Yeah, well look what I had to do but I still did it."

            Gohan gave her a peculiar look but his features softened a bit as he thought of ways how to act it. His hands began to fumble in many misrepresented ways, giving a wrong impression. 

            Videl spoke out, not bothering to think. "Food?"

            Gohan looked at his hands, realizing what she meant. He shook them and put it in his pockets. He then looked back at Videl and his whole team. "No no no…uhhh…"

            One of the kids became frustrated and shouted out rudely, "Hey, just f—in do it!"

            Gohan gave the whole group a glare and then mumbled under his breath. He didn't find comfort when looking at Videl's not-so-patient face. "Well, you see—"

            Trunks yelled out, slightly amused by Gohan's nervousness and naivety, "You're cheating! You can't talk Gohan!"

            Gohan's eyebrow's snapped together but nothing came out of it. He then sighed. He was about to give up when someone began tugging on his pants. Looking down he found that same boy staring up at him. 

            The boy looked up at him with curiosity in his eyes. He pulled Gohan down a bit so he could whisper, "Tell me what it is!"

            Gohan blinked, hesitating to tell him, but ultimately he had no other choice. He whispered into the boy's ears and waited.

            The younger boy took a few moments to penetrate the words in his head. Gohan could see how his face lightened up when the younger boy got a plan. He then grabbed Gohan's hand and moved them in a pattern. First pointing to his eyes, then crossing over on his heart, and then finally pointing to the group of children. 

            Gohan got the hang of it and eventually he was faced to the group alone. Slowly he pointed to his eyes.

            Videl slowly nodded her head and said out loud, "I…"

            Gohan continued and crossed his arms over his heart.

            Videl said in a lower voice, "Love…"

            Finally Gohan pointed out with his finger…specifically to Videl.

            She spoke in a softer voice, with no strings of curiosity or impatience, "You…" She then spoke out loud again, but it was with more of a question, "I love you?"

            Everyone became quieter. Videl and Gohan hadn't quite noticed though. 

            Gohan nervously took a step back and said in a raspy voice. "Yes. I love you."

            It became a little bit too quiet. 

            Videl smiled a bit, trying to hide the look of nervousness. "Gohan, what was so hard about that?" She acted like nothing happened, acted like it didn't affect her. Coolly, she picked up the scoreboard and added a point to her team…

            Goten got up since it was his turn. Before he did anything else, he felt a raindrop landing on his skin. He immediately froze when he felt this. Looking up, he spoke in an uncertain voice, "Guys, I think it's going to rain!"

            In a loud, roaring thunder, followed by many _many liquid drops, everyone got up and ran in various ways, very confused and soaked. _

            Videl gave one of the kids her jacket so they would have protection from the rain. But now she was left alone in confusion, debating with herself for which way she should go. She suddenly felt her arm grabbed by something, pulling her away in a particular direction—towards the gazebo.

            At the gazebo, she stood there saturated, clutching to herself for warmth. She didn't have to look at the person to know who was there. 

            Gohan stared at the woman before him. He always knew he felt somehow different towards Videl—just didn't know what it was exactly. Finally coming back to her after so many years he never knew how much he missed her. He admitted she changed—_drastically changed. He would never would imagine how much more beautiful she would get. Not only that she seemed so…sexy…and had enticed him greatly. _

_She also made __him feel __differently. _

She could make him hot with a glance, cheer him with a smile, and melt him with a touch. He even noticed he would become weak within her presence. Everything was weak. Everything was…except his heart. 

            He noticed many times that his heart would beat to an irregular beat due to this pleasant awakening desire…due to his longing for her. 

Just staring at her wet form, Gohan realized he loved her.

            …Only her…

~*

            He extended his arm out with a smile on his face.

            The rain had calmed down a bit as Videl stated, "Gohan, there's no music." She brushed her hair back, not noticing how her clothes were sticking to her, showing off her curves. Not like anyone was complaining.

            Gohan went down on one knee, still having one hand out to her. With his other hand he mimicked playing on a piano. It was like magic as if the melody of Kuch Kuch Hota Hai had filled the cold air.

  
Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye

**You came near. You smiled,  
Tumne na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye**

**You aren't aware of the dreams you showed me  
Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai**

**Now my heart is neither awake or asleep  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
****I don't know what to do, something just happens.**

            She had to admit, she was hesitant to dance with him. 

_"He has no wife, no girlfriend, his best friend moved away and other good friend died…he's so alone and unhappy." Goten's words echoed in her head. _

            Videl could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but then looked at the pleading Gohan kneeling down below and could see the loneliness clouding the same eyes that she used to know—and then soon reacquainted with, when he came back of course.

            At further inspection to his eyes, he seemed sincere and looked like he adored her. He looked like he wanted her and the ironic part of it is that she wanted him. Trusting his look, Videl took in a big breath. Suddenly engulfed in her own flame and passion, she grabbed onto Gohan's hand with her own with a big smile on her face, not lacking any love for him at all.

  
Na jaane kaisa ehsaas hai

**What kind of feeling is this?  
Bujhti nahi hai kya pyaas hai**

**A thirst that doesn't quench  
Kya nasha is pyar ka**

**This drunkenness of love,  
Mujhpe sanam chhane laga**

**It began to consume me_._  
Koi na jaane kyun chain khota hai**

**No one knows why peace is lost,  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
****I don't know what to do, something just happens.**

            He walked to her with a predatory smile on his face. Holding onto her hand even tighter, he circled his other arm around her waist, drawing her closer to his body so there was no space between them. With the undiluted lust shining brightly in his eyes, they began to dance.

Kya rang laayee meri dua

**What beautiful colors this blessing has brought  
Ye ishq jaane kaise hua**

**How did this romance happen  
Bechainiyon mein chain Na jaane kyoon aane laga**

**Don't know why this happiness came in this turbulence  
Tanhaayee me dil, yaaden sanjota hai**

**In solitude, the heart beautifies memories  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai  
****Oh! What should I do? Something just happens.   
  
**

            Videl hadn't realized how lost she became under his gaze and his protective hold. Within minutes of their waltz all of her defenses began to crumble. Soon hearing the music fade slowly, she twirled out, feeling her wet hair whip lashing her face. She didn't know when Gohan had untangled her hair tie from her hair but not like it mattered to her. It only mattered that she was with him.

Tum paas aaye, yun muskuraaye

**You approached me, smiling;  
Tumane na jaane kya sapne dikhaaye******

**You had no idea what dreams you revealed to me!  
Ab to mera dil, jaage na sota hai******

**Now my heart is neither awake nor asleep.  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai******

**Oh, what should I do? Something just happens…******

            Gohan watched the beautiful female walking very seductively to him. He waited with the mounted anxiety as she watched him from top to bottom. He hadn't realized his clothes were stuck to him, showing his ripping muscles. If she wanted to play like that, he would too. And he did. 

After his long stare, his ebony eyes flickered to her blue orbs as he unexpectedly pulled her to his body with the maddening lust raging under his skin. With what was left of his self-control, he traced his finger over her cheek, nose and lips. Finding that her only response was a shiver, he traced along the side of her neck, very pleased with how it cocked to the side. Definitely not hesitant or nervous, he swooped down and placed his hot lips on her flesh. Hard and rough, he planted kisses along her collarbone and then eventually up her neck, savouring her scent and the taste of her firm flesh. Soon his kisses became softer and prolonged by the time he was at her chin. He then hesitantly raised his head up, somewhat pleased with her daze look…

  
Kya karoon haye kuch kuch hota hai

**Oh, what should I do? Something just happens (to my heart).**

            Videl was shivering with the lust for Gohan multiplying at a rapid pace. She hadn't known when Gohan had parted her legs with his own, allowing his knee to rest between her thighs, also allowing her to partially sit down. She shivered when he moved it at a rhythmic rate and felt her flesh response very ecstatically to his touch. Her eyes on him, she slowly ran her hand over his face, satisfied how tantalized Gohan was. Suddenly she felt herself warm as Gohan pulled her up. Dangerously, there was no space between their hardening bodies as Videl's right leg was pulled up, almost wrapped around Gohan's waist. Despite that, most of her attention was fixated on the wanting look his eyes. 

Remembering what she was going to peruse she wiped away his bang, adding to his appeal. Then with her left hand she wiped away the water from his face. She would have continued further and kiss him if she hadn't been distracted with the shimmering diamond on her ring, which was slipping off her finger...

Unwillingly, she remembered that she was engaged. 

            "_Engaged_!" her mind screamed again.

            What a rude awakening…

Then she began to tremble.

            Gohan had noticed the drastic change on her face. He only looked guessingly at her—because he knew something was wrong. Concerned he searched for the answer in her eyes.

            Videl began to mumble to herself, looking like a sad or lost puppy. Confused, she pushed away, not bothering to give Gohan an apology nor an apologetic look. She didn't even have the courage to look at him. The only thing that made sense to her at the moment was to get away…

            And she didn't even bother to turn at Gohan as she took a couple steps back…and run away…again…

~*~

[*] Imagine Videl doing the Lamada! That'd be so wicked… Ehehe I could! And I can a bit of Shakira! So Indian dancing comes in handy—not like I paid to learn—it's just natural! LOL You know what'd be even sexier? If Gohan did the Lambada with Videl. Oh if I saw that I'd die. *goes on dreaming* What'd be even better if Future Trunks does the Lambada with me! *continues daydreaming* BTW Lambada is a dance—from the movie called Lambada. I don't know what language it's in (probably Spanish) but I know that it means "Forbidden Dance" Very good movie even though it was made when I was very little… That's tapes are for…

-

*eyes twinkle* 200 reviews! I'm so happy. You guys made me so happy! And congrats to Matt for being the 200th reviewer! You get an extra special cookie of your choice ^^

So am I evil or what! You review—and I'll continue for sure!! So what does happen when she does run away (or after that)—I promise something nasty is going to happen! Not only I got Gamecube—I got that new DBZ PS2 game! Ahaha you all must find a way to tear me away!! 

Okay, the next challenging cookie I'm going to make is *dun dun dun* DENDE! Green and tasty MM mm mm! I don't think I made Dende—but this is CHIBI DENDE—when or if he was cute… Hey—this guardian deserves some 'recognition!!'

So review for MY SAKE, VIDEL'S SAKE, GOHAN'S SAKE, (maybe not) YAMCHA'S SAKE, GOTEN'S SAKE, TRUNKS'S SAKE, AND EVEN CHICHI'S SAKE. AND most importantly do it for YOUR SAKE!

Okay I think I got that clear. Hey did anyone notice the change to my profile page… Yeah it looks way neater now!! ^_^

Later mes amis!

Reviews, praises, and hungry people are always wanted!

~*~ Goku's Daughter ~*~ 

Kiss Kiss


	10. Out with the Secret

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Ten: Out with the Secret**

~*~

_Oh dear heart, you can't make excuses no more…_

_-Phrase from a song in Kuch Kuch Hota Hai but I can't spell the song title at the moment…_

~*~

            Despite the cool rain, which some had slowly condensed into a mix of ice and partial snow, Videl continued to run as fast as she could without stumbling or falling. She had been so shaken up with reminisce of her engagement, as well as having her heart broken _again_ because she realized that she couldn't have Gohan if she's marrying another man. Her heart wanted him so bad but her head was telling her that she was betraying Yamcha, the man that so adored Videl. 

            Instant recollection of many outbursts of declaring love from Yamcha to Videl had made her feel guiltier. How dare she play on someone else's emotions—but she owed him love in return, right? She didn't want to break his heart like how Gohan broke hers seven years ago with that kiss. _That_ kiss showed so much passion, lust, love and AHHHH! It hurt so much because Gohan was never the type to just kiss someone—unless he truly loved that person—and he loved Lime, meaning that Videl would have to leave his life, right? Well to her that was the only way to get away from the heartbreak. So why should she put Yamcha through the same thing? 

He had made her feel beloved and desperately tried to mend her heart slowly (even though he didn't know what happened seven years ago). Although he wasn't able to completely heal it, it was just enough for her to prosper. He even tried to give her a reason to live and his affection and love towards her was enough that it actually made her feel special and good, and so she needed it. In her opinion, it's a compromise. Yamcha could make her happy…perhaps. He _actually_ loved her, which had surprised her thinking that she was so hideous, ruthless, and undeserved to be loved at all, especially when Gohan didn't have these same feelings for her seven years ago…and maybe even now he didn't. If Yamcha could make her happy by loving her, she _could _make Yamcha happy by simply fulfilling the _compromise_ and marry him…and hopefully that'd be enough to make him happy…but _that_ hurt, because she didn't love Yamcha, not the way he wanted to be loved. She did love him but it wasn't the love that Yamcha has for her…and it was definitely _not the same love she has for Gohan_…

_Well that was a bite in the ass…_

            Yamcha would be the man that she'd have to be with for the rest of her life after all it's a compromise. Well that's what her mind is telling her… 

            _Oi__! Her heart!_ Yes, her heart has that right to be content and be with Gohan. Gohan deserves to know that she always had loved him. He deserved to know the truth… Like seven years ago he needed to know but Videl's cowardice and heartbreak wouldn't allow her to say anything. Maybe she could find a little courage this time. After all he had the master key to her heart. He was the _holder to her heart. He was the _master_ to her heart. _

            _Love is friendship…_a nocturnal whisper sped by with the cool wind.

He was her best friend.

            _Does something happen to your heart? _Another familiar voice echoed in her head.

            Yes, of course something happened.

_He_ is what she loved. 

Gohan.

Not Yamcha.

            She loves Gohan… she _had_ to tell him. Yes, it could also be different _this_ time then seven years ago. This time _will be _different. Gohan just needed to know!

            Out of breath, she ran into a tree and wrapped her petite arms around it. Closing her eyes, she hoped to find some comfort out of it. Her breathing had not slowed down due to the maddening flashbacks in her head. Some were of Gohan and some of Yamcha. She needed comfort. She needed Gohan… 

~ 

            An arm had been to her aid as she felt its immense weight and warmth wrapping around her upper chest, pulling her back into his chest. Not bothering to turn around, she closed her eyes and smiled, finally able to relax a bit. Desperately, she looked for courage that was hidden somewhere deep inside of her to tell him the truth… _It's now or never Videl…_

"I love you! I always loved you." There it was finally out. Her secret was out.

It came out as a ragged shout, a declaration…a plea of love! She herself wasn't quite sure how it finally came out but it was time. He _needed_ to know. She couldn't make excuses anymore…her heart couldn't make excuses anymore!

            The tall man gripped on her shoulders and turned her around after speaking, "I love you too."

            Those words "I love you too" echoed through her head. Not because it was the declaration of love that she wanted to hear. It was just…the voice, the pitch. Something about that wasn't right and the precipitation wasn't helping at all. 

 Realization hit her fast as Goku's Instant Transmission Technique…

It _wasn't_ Gohan. 

            Not Gohan at all…

            She stiffened—or tried to… She needed to breathe.

            Slowly, she forced her breathing to return to how normal it could get as she searched for a face of this man. A sudden flash of lighting filled the night's sky for a brief second, unmaking this individual before her.  She heard that same voice many times that she should be able to identify who the speaker was. Also by his built and stride, she could have identified him a meter away. Videl reluctantly and remorsefully whispered, "Yamcha?"*  Fear was written all over her face. She let her secret out to the wrong person… she stated her love to the wrong man…

O.O

            Not completely dried, he paced over and over in the shelter, also where everyone else was hanging out until the 'storm' would settle down. With a frown on his face he was sad. Gohan wasn't totally oblivious to why Videl would run out on him, seeing that sparkling diamond on her finger. He felt like a fool, felt used when Videl was the one who played with him. She was married after all. _All this time she was married…how could she? _

            Now he was depressed—or on the icy edge to be depressed. This dark feeling had an effect on him, making his heart tear apart bit-by-bit. However it wouldn't leave him because he _still_ loved her…that's right. He still did. It's just that he can't have her. But she _didn't love him._

            What a slap in the face—_humph_…more like a stab in the heart.

Or did—_could_ she love him? But she's married? Or so he thinks. Suddenly (probably instinct), he caught onto Videl's ki. She was heading his way…

            He hastily turned around at the same moment when Videl entered the room, making her face him. He was about to say _something_ but he noticed a familiar ki directly behind the younger woman. He closed his mouth in disappointment.

            Finding Yamcha holding protectively at her waist exclaiming, "Hey Babe, this place is a dump…I don't know why you'd want to come here!" didn't help Gohan much. Finding Yamcha here at all was another mystery… Pondering further, reality hit him so hard that suddenly it was very difficult for him to breath. 

            Spotting an identical ring of Videl's on Yamcha's finger, he began to think that the bride Yamcha was talking about was…Videl! But Yamcha mentioned that he was just engaged and Videl hadn't mentioned anything about another man…

            Everything froze in the eyes of Gohan…

            He couldn't shake off the feeling that Yamcha's beloved was…Videl? Was she the one that Yamcha was so infatuated with? Was she the beautiful blue-eyed creature that Yamcha was talking so affectionately about? 

Yamcha's past words then echoed in his head more than twice, causing the room to spin._ "You guys, she's beautiful. I mean, I can't believe how lucky I am. She has dreamy blue eyes and long black hair, and oh Kami, I love her to death. I don't even think I never loved anyone as much as her. I mean, I never knew I can love anyone this much. **She's everything to me**…"_

Videl was Yamcha's and Yamcha was Videl's?__

_That does make sense…_

_Videl was Yamcha's and Yamcha was Videl!_

            It hurt. Putting two and two together, knowing that Videl couldn't be Gohan's really hurt him. He wasn't too fond of rejection—actually not fond of it at all. Suddenly he felt lost…so confused and hurt. He didn't know what to do—or how exactly he was supposed to feel right now. Like he knew what to do before all this? And yeah, he wasn't too good identifying his emotions.

            Videl gave a big apologetic look to Gohan, even if he hadn't accepted it. She was truly sorry about everything. Too bad that she was only able to whisper, "Gohan…" Honestly, Videl didn't know that Yamcha would come—and seriously, she forgot about her engagement due to the fear of it all. She'll even admit that the return of Gohan—and just being in love with him, made her forget about it even more. Soaked and wet, she felt really, _really_ bad. So bad she wanted to cry like she never cried before in years…

            Interrupted by her fiancé, she reluctantly watched her soon-to-be-husband speak. "Hey Gohan! What a surprise! I never expect to find you here!" He walked face to face with Gohan to give him a hug.

            Gohan forcefully accepted the hug and stared back at Videl, searching for the answer in her eyes even though she was avoiding eye contact with him. He barely managed to say, "Hey Yamcha," without looking angry, even though it partially came out as a hiss. But he had no reason to be mad at him…Yamcha just got to her _first_. Another knife stabbed his heart, but this time the handle snapped of and the sharp blade was left inside.

            Yamcha released his grasp on Gohan for a moment but then instantly gripped onto the taller man's shoulders. "Wow I never knew I'd see you so soon!" With a pause he glanced to the lady behind him then to Gohan, saying in a proud tone, "Gohan, this is Videl, my soon-to-be-_bride_." Yamcha pointed to the bewildered young lady with affection twinkling in his eyes. 

            Gohan whispered, "Yeah I know who she is…You're one lucky man." He must have said that loud enough when seeing a small tremble from Videl, which was supposedly her only response at the moment. Gohan quite couldn't peel his cruel look off of her. 

            Yamcha heartedly laughed. "Well thanks buddy. I know I am." Pushing Gohan to the side a bit he whispered secretively, "You know all the stuff I told you at Bulma's place, it's between _you and me_."

            Gohan forced a smile of agreement on his face and nodded. 

            Looking fairly displeased, Goten stood only a couple of meters away from the older people in the room. Instantly, he was able to comprehend the situation before him. Goten frowned in a very disappointed way as he walked up to the two older men. 

            Gohan instantly noticed his sulking brother beside him. He didn't know why Goten looked so sour at Yamcha, seeing his non-friendly face. Trying to get a conversation going, he introduced his younger brother. "Yamcha I know it's been years, but you remember Goten, right?"

            Yamcha looked at the younger boy and examined him. He chuckled and then replied, "Yup, I sure do. It's not hard to forget Goku's children! Man you've grown up! Now you look like Gohan from 11 years ago!" Being friendly, he patted Goten on the back.

            Goten's lips and left eye twitched as Yamcha said that and twitched more violently when Yamcha dare touched him. Coldly he spoke, "Yeah, well, he is my brother."

            Gohan intervened before Goten could uncharacteristically snap something else at him. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he turned at Goten and told him, "Yeah, did you know that Yamcha and Videl are engaged?" There was a string of pity and sorrow in his voice and he wasn't too sure that Goten would catch on to it. Like he even wanted his younger brother to worry about him.

            Goten crossed his arms, and took a brief glance at the approaching Videl. Then he closed his eyes, forcing to give them a smile, even though it showed him to be arrogant or cocky. Then Goten dryly stated, "Yeah, I figured." _Oh_ _Kami_, he wanted to roll his eyes! He wanted to punch Yamcha in the face for ruining his plan and GAAH! Goten wanted to hurt something—or someone really bad. Right now he had trouble keeping his energy down. Maybe Vegeta should hook him up with anger-management classes? But at the moment Goten was more concerned with Gohan? How can he be so calm and secretive? How can he…hide his emotions from her? A greater question would be, what would Gohan do next?

*~*

-* Yeah I know I'm evil. And the evilness continues! You got to live with it. I'd be really weird if it was Goten instead of Yamcha. Hehehe Depending on your feedback and my mood (whether I'm happy or pissed, which also depends on the feedback I get) will determine the outcome of the story. Bwaahhahahaaaaa I'm still re-writing and messing around with the last chapter… dun dun duun!! It's quite fun still since I made how many possible endings. Like one of Videl actually marrying Yamcha Aahahaha! That was so sad to write… I needed a tissue… *cringes* Videl marrying Yamcha? *trembles violently*

~*~

My VERY LONG YET HIGHLY AMUSING NOTE:

Umm I think this was one of the most anticipated chapters! Actually next chapter will be because we find out what Gohan's gonna do!! AND STOP FEELING SORRY FOR GOHAN! GEEZ DOESN'T ANYONE LOVE MY GOTEN!! Fine I guess I'll take care of my cute little Saiyan that seems to be neglected most of the time. *sigh* I can't imagine how much a failure he feels. And where's Trunks? Ahaha probably making out with the girl! I'm JOKING! His time to make out with the girl will not be now for they still fight with each other…LOL They're arm wrestling right now. Happy? No—your not…but that's not my problem. I updated on Thursday (even though the chapter was very confusing [well I think so])… Now you guys have to wait until after exams for another chapter! *sticks out tongue* You are lucky this is a short chapter. But then again—this is probably the only short chapter!! (Notice I went along with that chapter deal thingy) So anywayz don't feel sorry for my Gohan because I can promise you'll hate him too! Mwhahaha I'm turning everyone against you! Except my Goten—he gets corrupted in GT anyways. Damn GT sucks. *sigh* It's so stupid (animation wise too)—I mean why the hell would you turn Goku into a little kid. How much can they _deprive_ _sex_ from Chichi and Goku? I mean when the whole Radditz thing happened and he died and then Namek Goku was gone—and Freiza too—GONE! NO sex. Then whenever Freiza comes back to Earth _then_ Goku finally comes back. Then three years of sex and training. Then the heart sickness (I'm sure when he got better he got laid! ^^) and then he fought again and died for seven years!! Holy CRAP! Seven years without sex. I bet Chichi had to hire a man-whore sometimes so she can release her horniness… LOL… Okay I'm totally off track. So anyways REVIEW! Again for everyone's sake. See I got nice reviews last time and I updated soon! BTW thanks for it (I should have said it in the beginning)… Sorry I can't answer to your questions and comments. Not like it's too much—nope, it's just that I have to STUDY AND CATCH UP WITH SCHOOL! GAAHH! I must maintain my 93% average. I actually want a 95 average and I'm in academic (for those who think I'm stupid). So now I must try harder to achieve this third goal (my first is this story, then to finish Tainted Blood). *sigh* I also got kind of hooked to Trigun… eep! Must download more! 

Anyways, next cookies I'm making is the all time cutie—Hercule's PUPPY! (Ahahaha scared you when I said Hercule huh?) He's soo adorable (the puppy I mean). In GT he's fat and ugly but I'm talking about in Z he's so cute when he's a tiny wee thing. So yeah—there will be no fur or whiskers on it (wait cats have whiskers, not dogs—gaah I hate cats)—just an animal cracker. It's more fun to bite their heads of FIRST! Mwahahaha take it from me!

So reviews, praises and hungry people are always wanted!

And go and read Unforgettable if you hadn't before!

~*~Goku's Daughter~*~

And sorry to say but a week before and during exams this story will not be updated—but after three days of exams I have 4 days off (I think) and that means MORE UPDATES! I was actually hoping to finish it before it all but that's not going to happen…SO HARASS ME TO REVIEW MWAAHAHaaaaaaa. No violence please. I don't wanna use my split form technique to calm you down!

Later!

Kiss Kiss


	11. Deception

**I'm BACK BABY!! **(finished with exams; thank Kami)

**Okay my comments back to the reviewers!**

**snow**** blossoms**: What suspense?

**Frying Pan of DOOM**: Don't worry—I'm sure I'll enjoy my date with the frying pan. My mother made it you know!! *taps at penname* Eww INCEST. I'm never going out with that frying pan! 

**Raven** **Pan**: Yeah—Goten will get his revenge!! 

**Nikki**: You think Gohan is OOC? Heeelllllllllllll-lllllllllllooooooooo did you not read my 7 years no sex thing? Anyways it's your opinion and if you don't think that Gohan would want Videl badly then fine. I'm just trying to spice up the story, that's all. Anywho, thanks for the review…

**Toadzg1**: Yes!! I got you hooked!! I'm so happy!! And no I'm not a great writer… *shrugs* the compliment is really nice though…

**Yami** **Shinigami**: yes—VIDEL IS THE ONLY ONE FOR GOHAN!! But you never said Gohan is the only one for Videl. EHehehe… Have you ever heard the phrase "Your stuff is my stuff but my stuff is never yours!" Nope? Well now you did. I always use that one my younger brother…ehehe… I love to get a rise out of him…I love to fight… Okay…I'm out of my trance…uhh—thanks for the reviews!!

**AniJap**: Yeah—I love the whole "Son" family. I don't know why so many people love Vegeta's "family" but whatever…Goten needs attention!! Yeah I'm obsessed with Gohan too and in GT he needs attention—and needs contacts and needs to get out of his suit and show off his muscles! Actually I hate the fact that they all neglect their training. GT… *shudders* 

**Android** 71: Will you still feel sorry for Gohan after this chapter?

**Z**: I've been depressed for how long but reading your review made me feel better!! Thanks!! Especially when you said that you love my Goten!!

**taekwon**** -4**: Sure I'll add you to my mailing list!! Hopefully you'll stick around until the story finishes or even to my other ones!  

**Little** **Ricecake**: I always love to read your chunk of blab! ^^ Don't worry I don't have a life… I did—but I got a modem… ^^ 

**CrazyGohanGurl**: Caffeine always also makes you go insane. Take it from me… Just read the chapter….

**VideliGohan**: Yes, Goten will get his revenge cuz I love him but Gohan…well—just read…

**wind**: I KNOW I'M EVIL MWAHAHhahahahaaa…and I love making  Gohan and Videl suffer… Don't worry! It'll be like this for a couple more chapters…

**RedDawg**: Took me long enough to update huh?

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by the infamous Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Eleven: Deception**

~*~

_My every heartbeat has a message for you_

_Just listen to my heart_

_~*~_

            The Sun barely gave the campus any light the next morning; as if it knew something was wrong. 

            Everything was. Well according to Goten that is.

            It was six thirty in the morning and yes that contributed to the pain he was feeling. It's a fact that teenagers didn't like to be sleep deprived. Take it from the author please.

            So here he was with fifteen other cranky children standing side by side in a row, also facing the rest of the cranky children and _him…_

            Yamcha…

            Goten shuddered for a moment and feared that he was going to turn Super Saiyan as a way to release his anger. 

            He wondered how everything could spiral out of control quickly.

            Despite that, Goten most importantly wanted to see what Gohan would do—but…but…Gohan didn't do anything…yet. The last place that Goten saw his brother was in their cabin and Gohan looked like he was in a deep sleep. That was only ten minutes ago. 

            Ten minutes ago he wanted to wake his brother up so they both could participate in the 'fight' but he knew very well that Gohan didn't feel so well.

            Goten didn't either.

            He felt like a failure.

            He wanted to gag at his thought.

            He sighed and pondered on what Gohan would do? 

            He could confront Yamcha and beat him up to get Videl. Goten liked that idea.

            He could also tell Videl that he loves her and they can both runaway and/or break up Yamcha's and Videl's marriage.

            Gohan can also choose to do nothing. Why did that idea worry him?

            Goten knew his brother. He predicted that Gohan would most likely avoid Videl and Yamcha. Gohan would try to think of the _most peaceful way to solve this 'dilemma'._ That's right, Goten knows how Gohan's brain worked, or most of it at least.

            Goten knew that Gohan wasn't one to start a fight. Goten even knew that Gohan didn't like to fight. Not intentionally at least. Piccolo had even told Goten that in the Cell tournament, Gohan didn't want to fight Cell. Why? Gohan wasn't afraid to get hurt. Goten understood that perfectly. He also understood that Gohan didn't want to hurt someone else. Gohan didn't want to fight Cell, even when Gohan knew that Cell was evil. 

            So why in Gohan's new dilemma would Gohan defy his demeanor? 

            For Videl, perhaps?

            Goten could only predict the possible outcome of all of this. Now it was Gohan's turn to make a difference…

            Videl found it difficult to work, finding it very uncomfortable to be in the same place as Gohan and Yamcha. She could feel the nagging tension increase at every passing second. Shuddering a bit, she randomly pulled out slips of paper, deciding who-would-face-who when sparring. Right now, she could take the pain. Videl just had to be strong—_for now at least._

            Somewhat amused that she pulled Goten's and Yamcha's name after each other, Videl gave them the indication to begin as she continued to pull out other slips of paper. It was kind of funny that she would want to ignore Goten's and Yamcha's _fight. _It should be interesting.

At this irony, a cruel smile had spread over his face. Goten didn't bother to wipe the arrogance away when he tightened his belt around his waist. Then he looked at Yamcha with sparkling eyes. Plan number one thousand and something had popped into his head. Maybe plan: "try to persuade Yamcha to not marry Videl" would work. Still having a heart and soul of a child, Goten actually thought that his plan _might work—or at least make a difference. Hey, it wouldn't hurt to try._

            Yamcha looked at the younger boy, noticing the arrogant and amused look from Goten. He watched the younger boy rest back in a fighting stance and then Yamcha flinched when he received that nasty, predatory grin. Yamcha couldn't help but smile at the boy, trying hard to hide the nervousness. "Ehe, I know you're strong and everything, but PLEASE for the sake of me DON'T go Super Saiyan, not like you need to!" 

            Goten smiled back and responded, "Oh I'll try not to." Not waiting until Yamcha was ready Goten began his assault on the older fighter, oblivious of the good that will come out of it…*

--

-

            Leaning back against a tree, Goten crossed his arms, fairly pleased with the way he fought. Obviously he won, but somehow he now felt comfortable around Yamcha. Hmmm, bonding by fighting? That works with Vegeta but he was surprised that it worked with Yamcha. This guy was supposed to be his enemy! Argh. Sometimes being a son of Chichi and Goku had its disadvantages, like being good hearted was a start. Now he was taking a little liking towards this man, because it's not like Yamcha intentionally did anything bad to Goten in the first place. 

He was actually amused and interested at the fact that Yamcha had almost passed out during their workout. This somehow made it more interesting for Goten to stay out and talk to him. Besides, he needed to suck up to Yamcha (or befriend him) in order for his plan to be effective as possible.

            Breathing heavily, Yamcha barely managed to say, "So, Goten have any girlfriends yet?" Hey, he was being that type of guy he is. 

            Goten almost blushed, wiping the little amount of sweat off his forehead. "No, I have things to do before I find a girl."

            Yamcha smirked at the younger man and spoke with good intentions. "Well when you get one, or have problems with the ladies, you know who to turn to." Then a bit arrogantly, Yamcha pointed to himself, indicating that Yamcha was referring to himself.

            At that, Goten laughed. "Well, look who you ended up with!"

            Yamcha looked a bit surprised but laughed at the boy's humour a moment later. The he looked at his fiancé from far away and said loudly, "And what's wrong with Videl?"

            Goten uncrossed his arms and then pointed to the woman. Making a dry smile he began to explain with great exaggeration, "Well, don't you think she's ugly? I mean her nose is too long and her eyes are so damn big! And look at her ass…she doesn't even have an ass! And don't get me started on her boobs!"

            Yamcha laughed at Goten's rants, finding it was quite funny. "Well, if she's too ugly for me, then who would be worthy of being mine?" he asked in an overconfident English accent that almost made Goten sick. It was kind of like Drake's and only Goten can be him…well Gohan too…but that's a different story.

            Goten took in a big breath and when he exhaled he smiled in engrossed thoughts. "Since you're such a _handsome_ guy, I think you'd be better off with Erasa!"

            Yamcha cocked an eyebrow in question. "Erasa?"

            Goten nodded, looking very certain of himself. He then took out a picture of the blonde from out of his pocket, while he silently (and mentally) thanked Trunks for taking her picture. "Yeah, this is one of Videl's friend, have you met her?" 

            Yamcha nodded with misleading interest, "Yeah I have…"

            Goten then pointed at the picture. "Don't you think she's way better looking than Videl? Not only that but she's richer than Videl with her talk show, magazine, clothing line, make-up, record label and everything else she owns!! I guarantee that if you two had children they'd be the most beautiful-_est_" Goten made sure he stressed the made-up word 'beautiful-est', "children in the whole entire world!" The way that Goten was speaking was as if he was trying to sell Erasa off. Mentally Goten shrugged when he realized it. He could really care less.

            Yamcha chuckled and took the picture out of Goten's hand. Next he examined it up close. "Well, Videl does love me, so I can't break her heart you know. Besides I love her, **not Erasa."**

            Goten frowned disappointedly at Yamca's remark and his face hardened when Goten noticed how in love Yamcha was with Videl. Goten decided to call it a day even though it was just lunchtime. He needed to think about this whole thing. "All right, but I'm just warning you. Videl's going to kill you sooner or later!" He made a short pause before saying, "I forgot to do something. I'll see you later!" With that Goten briskly walked away.

            When the younger man left, Yamcha examined the picture of the bubbly blonde and pondered to himself. Smiling a bit he exclaimed, "Kids these days, they can't get their hands off of Videl!"

*-*-*-*

            It was so fitting to come out in the night, as if the night was somehow sympathetic to Gohan's mood. Get it? The night was dark and Gohan was in a dark mood. The night also seemed so lonely, especially when you're in a forest all by yourself. Right now he was alone with the darkness wearing a black body-fitting turtleneck as if he wanted to blend in. Even snow started to fall (for once) and he didn't bother to wear a jacket over. 

He didn't care.

He couldn't care.

He felt so lifeless…like when he lost his father in _that_ tournament a little over than 14 years ago and when he lost his mother to a measly disease.

Sighing, he powered up slightly for warmth then sighed again when he noticed the ki behind him. A bit uninterested, he_ dully greeted, "Hey Yamcha."_

            Happy that Gohan knew he was there, Yamcha didn't hesitant to respond. "Hey Gohan, what are you doing out here?" 

            Not able to face the other man, Gohan simply replied with his back turned. "Just doing some katas that dad taught me."

            There was a brief moment of silence before Yamcha said, "You miss your dad don't you?"

            Gohan rolled his eyes at his stupidity but then nodded and coldly thought aloud. "Both of my parents are dead, of course I miss them. All I have is Goten and I don't even know if I'm a good parent or not!"

            Yamcha rested his hand on Gohan's shoulder, saying, "Well you got me don't you?"

            Gohan chuckled and moved away from him, not wanting to feel Yamcha's hand on his own shoulder. "It's not the same you know. It feels like I lost everything and I feel I'm going to lose Goten too since he's all I have left…" He began the first piece of his kata by punching the air. Obviously his stance, his punch… his everything was flawless, even when he neglected training. But this time it felt good for once. It's like releasing your negative energy in the most 'positive' way. Maybe this is why Vegeta trains so much, excluding the fact that he has an insatiable desire to destroy KAKAROTT! Maybe Vegeta has so many wounds from Freiza and just from his rough childhood that fighting has become his life. Maybe it was just in his blood. 

Yamcha's presence here wasn't helping at all either. It was making Gohan's temper even worse. It wasn't _Yamcha_himself that was bothering Gohan. It was just that Gohan knew that Yamcha was going to marry Videl, and that definitely struck a nerve in Gohan. Wow, Vegeta and Gohan has something in common.** So what did Vegeta do? What could Gohan do?

            Yamcha bowed his head at Gohan's words and whispered back, "Like how she left you." There was brief moment of silence before he said her name, "Like how Videl left you."

            Gohan turned back at Yamcha wide eye but when hearing her name his facial expression softened a bit. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." What Yamcha knew and didn't know concerned Gohan.

            "How did you know her?" Yamcha naturally asked with great curiosity in his voice. His face had also changed, turning serious and wanting answers. He was more curious than serious.

            _Good. He barely knows a thing. Gohan sniffed a bit at Yamcha's question abut then he hunched when he said, "Well she was my best friend since I started high school." For some reason he had to avoid eye contact with Videl's fiancé. _

            Yamcha on the other hand, walked around Gohan so they were face to face. He wasn't really able to read Gohan's emotion so he continued his interrogation after his corny remark. "Wow! You two were best friends and all this time I didn't know. What was she like?" His facial expression had altered back to that nice, stupid looking Yamcha.

            Gohan shifted back in his stance and continued another piece of is kata before answering. At thought he began to grimace yet laugh—the type of laugh that may be considered to be sadistic blended with irony. "She wasn't like any other girl you'll meet. She was different. She had short hair, always wore her infamous white t-shirt and black shorts and yeah—she was like one of the guys. I guess you could have classified her as a tomboy." Gohan paused, letting out another strangled laugh, and then continued, "and looking pretty was never her thing. It was always fighting and making my life a living hell." He paused again, feeling it was necessary. He really had to control his odd laughter that died to three distraught chokes. "But still, she was my _best_ friend." He made sure he stressed the word '_best'_. "She's been one of the few people who knew that I was part Saiyan and I trusted her. She was one of the reasons why I woke up in the morning, whether it was to settle a score with her or to cause trouble. She was the main reason why I even stayed in high school, excluding my mother of course. I guess you can say she was the reason that I _enjoyed _high school." A bit frustrated at his words and how everything seemed to end, he continued to do his kata by executing a lethal combination, hoping that it'd help control his anger. Clearly Gohan didn't care about Yamcha's reaction.

            His reaction was quite predictable as he stood there in awe. Yamcha never expected that Gohan and Videl were best friends and was that close as Gohan made it seem (well they were)! Stupidly, he looked on the ground, and then picked up a stick that hasn't been covered by snow. Closely he examined the stick and then turned at Gohan. "If she made you feel like that, well I guess I'm lucky huh?"

            This caught Gohan's attention as he stopped in mid-stance. _You have no idea how she makes me feel._ He then looked at the older man and his stick.

            "Man, I told you how much I love her. She's like everything I wanted and you made me feel even more special. I swear I'm going to marry her no matter what." He paused and looked at the stick, giving it great attention than a person would normally do. "If I don't marry her, then I'll marry this stick!"

            _You'd think Yamcha would catch on by now? _

            Gohan almost sweat dropped at Yamcha's antics. "Marry a stick?" he asked. His jaw muscle twitched.

            Yamcha grinned. "Yeah I know it sounds crazy, but that's how much I love her."

At Yamcha's remark Gohan stood up feeling a bit foolish. "If you marry her, make her happy. She deserves it. Like I said before, you're one lucky man."

There's a thought. How about no breaking their marriage? "_Videl's and Yamcha's marriage," _Gohan thought bitterly. Yamcha loved her so much that he'll marry a stick. Gohan was sure that Yamcha was drunk or something to say something like that…but this being a children's camp alcohol was not aloud. The last thing he'd want was Goten and Trunks running around naked with beer in their hands. 

            Gohan violently shuddered at both mental pictures of a naked Goten and Trunks running around and shuddered at the _happily_ married couple, Yamcha and Videl.

            Gohan just couldn't break up _that marriage_ for Yamcha…and even Videl. Although he was a bit confused about the whole thing and unsure what Videl felt, Gohan would just butt out…

            Kami…he needed time to think…and try to find ways to prove his thoughts wrong. He desperately hoped to prove himself wrong.

*-*-*

            It was almost an hour and Gohan was still out, practicing his kata, ignoring the fricken freeing weather (it stopped snowing, that's why the temperature dropped). Releasing his rage with each passing punch, kick, block and strike, the realization of how happy Yamcha is with Videl sank in deeper. Would Gohan dare to break Yamcha's happiness? What right does he have to do that? Videl must have loved Yamcha too if she agreed to marry him in the first place.

Making his stance longer, he punched the icy air, feeling less agitated. He would have continued further if he hadn't been distracted…feeling that distinguishable ki right in front of him.

            She stood there waiting with her hands casually tucked in her pockets, looking hurt and affected from the whole incident. Between her and Gohan, Videl felt worse than he. Expressing her love to the man that she was supposed to marry didn't sound too bad. But when she meant to say it to someone else, it made things more complicated. "Uh Gohan, have you seen Yamcha?"

            Gohan got up and tried to look at her. With his throat a bit constricted he managed to say, "I think he went back to your cabin." He tried to look confident and…not heartbroken… Maybe he was too good at acting that he over did it, because it made Videl turn to the side.

            She stiffened when he acted so indifferent. Now wasn't a good time to find it difficult to breathe…again. This time it was worse. It was tough to say anything to him. Videl closed her eyes, seeking courage to tell him that… "Gohan, I'm leaving." She should have said 'I love you' but she _couldn't. _Maybe she just wanted to hear it from him first…that is _if he did feel that way_. 

            Gohan didn't really pay attention to her expression as he was too shaken up when he heard that she was leaving. He fought hard to not snap out "again?" Instead he asked, "Why?"

            _That wasn't it… Videl frowned, feeling the unshed tears prickle her eyes. "Do I have any reason to stay?"_

            Gohan tried to divert his eyes away from her, but failed. He was about to reply with a simple, "For me," but decided against it. He's not going to be selfish. Gohan just wasn't that type of person. Yamcha got to her heart first and he shouldn't ruin his happiness (and marry a stick). Gohan would sacrifice himself instead, just like his father did for the world. Videl was his world…

Kami, this hurt.

But you're stronger than that Gohan.

Clearly he could have told her the truth but noooooo. He had to be a coward and hide behind a mask of deception. With this great plan in his head, soon his simply answered, "No." He said it so coldly and cruel, it made himself flinch back.

            Her head snapped up at him in shock. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't say anything else. She could remember that fourteen years ago, he pleaded and begged for her to stay. That was when they were best friends. Now…_now_ he's not saying anything… Kami! She was giving him a choice! Videl made a fist and started to tremble a bit. "There's nothing between us?" she asked in a low voice, still hoping that he'll say something.

            Feeling his heart tear further, he went against his feelings, darkly whispering, "Nothing…" Again his words were so cruel and painful that he had to make his tone seem so…_dark_ too, didn't he?

            Videl quickly shut her eyes, trying to block the repenting pain. Shaking her head slightly, she muttered under her breath, "Nothing…" There…that was it. He didn't love her.

            Oh he did. When you're in love you'll do anything for that person, even if it means letting them go. Letting them go so you don't ruin what life they already have built. Like how Gohan couldn't hurt Yamcha and whatever life he and Videl had started to build together. "**Nothing Videl. There's **nothing**." He could hear his voice crack when he said that.**

            She should tell him that she loved him but she really wasn't anticipating heartbreak. This was enough for her to handle. Tears blurred her vision as she said in a raspy voice, "Okay Gohan. I guess its _goodbye_."

--*-

            "Bye!" The kids sadly yelled as each of them gave Videl a hug. Goten was the last, giving her a heartbreaking glare followed by a tight hug. Then he whispered so only she could hear, "Why are you leaving so early?!" He knew why but he wanted to hear it from her.

            Videl smiled at the younger boy and gave him a hug with much intensity to match Goten's. Softly she whispered back to him, "I have my reasons to Goten but I'm going to miss you a lot." Letting go of the younger boy she gave him a tender kiss on the forehead. She also gave him a forced smile, hoping that it will make him feel better. Then she remembered something. "The replacement is going to be here in no time. I want you to be good boy for her," she warned. Noticing that he was hurt and giving her no eye contact, she slowly recomposed her posture. She didn't know what else to say to Goten. Videl backed away to pick up her bag and then she turned at Yamcha, giving him a _happy_ look. A forced, fake look to be exact.

            Trunks walked to his best friend and sympathetically laid a hand on his shoulder for support. For once, Trunks didn't know what to do. Mentally he was yelling at his mother's and father's genes for help… For once he couldn't think of anything. He knew crying wasn't the answer.

            Gohan frowned as he tucked his hands in his pockets, silently watching Videl's clumsy steps as he was hidden out of site. Now it was his turn to say goodbye. Gohan glided down the pathway so he was at least five feet close to Videl before clearing his throat. "I'll see you guys later."

            Videl abruptly turned around to face him, almost dropping her duffle bag. She had a strong urge to drop everything and just run into Gohan's arms, and be with him forever. But reality was she couldn't. Her wedding wasn't until months—err, scratch that. Videl was so hurt that she called her mother, demanding to have her wedding earlier than planned, which will be a little over a week after New Years. Although this had rushed Mrs. Satan, she did not protest. Mrs. Satan couldn't figure out why her daughter wanted this, especially when she wasn't happy with the marriage. Videl couldn't either.

            Gohan quietly gulped, looking at Yamcha and then to the person closer to him, Videl. 

            Yamcha rested a bag down to wave at Gohan, happily exclaiming, "Remember I told you you're coming to my wedding. I'm keeping my word and sending you an invitation buddy!"

            Videl almost coughed in surprise, but her gaze never left Gohan. Vision blurred with tears, she actually let one roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. She did not want her fiancé to see that she's crying. Quietly, but audible for only him to hear, she whispered to Gohan, "Is there's anything between us?" She didn't know why she persisted. Maybe it was just false hope.

            Gohan was hesitant to respond as he shook his head slightly. "No," he whispered, and quickly dropped his head so he couldn't see her. "No," he said in a quieter cracked voice. 

            She waited for at least a minute to see if he'll say anything else. The wretched silence made her blink and made her turn around to leave. 

            From far away Trunks and Goten retreated to where Lita was sitting. Surprisingly, two tears had spilled on her face. "I don't get it. They love each other! Why won't they do anything about it?" she hissed.

            Trunks looked at the girl beside him and narrowed his eyes. "They're too scared that's all." Then he sighed as he grabbed on the end of her scarf and wiped her tears away. He can't stand crying girls. Or more specifically, he can't stand _her_ crying. There was a difference between those two phrases.

            Goten dropped to the ground beside Lita. "Maybe they don't. Maybe I was _wrong_," he said pessimistically.

            This startled both Lita and Trunks as they looked at him wide eye.

            Lita eyebrows curved as her lips trembled. "No," she began, whispering softly, "They do love each other. Watch."

            They all looked at Videl walking down that pathway which led to the exit, then to the emotionless Gohan that was staring straight at Videl.

            "Watch Videl. If she looks back at Gohan, then she loves him."

            Goten counted to ten and nothing happened. He shook his head and said, "She doesn't love him."

            "Look," Lita persisted.

            Another ten seconds passed. Nothing happened.

            Goten shook his head. "Nothing."

            Videl reached to the end of the pathway and froze. This time she turned back at Gohan and gave him a small smile. Then she waved to the other kids although all the time her eyes were mainly on Gohan.

            "See I told you Goten," Lita hissed again while waving to Videl.

            Goten waved back at Videl and smiled weakly.

            So what if she loved Gohan? It didn't change the fact that Videl was still getting married to Yamcha.

            A wedding that wasn't to man that Videl loved. A wedding that was to a man who loved her deeply, but somehow she couldn't give it back to him. A wedding that was to a man that wasn't in her heart. A marriage that wasn't to a man that had stolen her heart for many years. Her marriage wasn't to Gohan…

            Goten cursed under his breath. 

***.***

**Now a recap of the infamous love triangle:**

Gohan loves Videl.

Videl loves Gohan.

Simple enough, huh?

Except they don't each other's feelings.

So Videl's engaged to Yamcha who's madly in love with her. This makes Gohan hesitant to say anything, especially when he doesn't know if Videl loves him or not. Videl is also too scared to tell Gohan that she loves him because she heard from Gohan that there was nothing between them. But even so, can't Videl call off the wedding, especially when she loved another man?

Oh yeah—the _compromise_…

Videl couldn't deny that she too under that mask of deception? Or did she want Gohan to suffer?

There were too many choices…too many possibilities… This was too much of a headache for her...for Goten…for everyone.

Bottom line is Gohan and Videl were deceiving each other and themselves. This lethal deception made it more likely for the wedding to happen whether they liked it or not.

---*--

* = If I wasn't lazy I'd write Goten's actions when beating up Yamcha… but I'm lazy so too bad.

** = what I meant that Vegeta and Gohan had in common was Yamcha went out with both people they liked (Bulma and Videl), should I explain further?

~

            Yes, I realize you must hate me more than ever, but trust me the ending will be good (hopefully). Depending on my mood (I'm really moody lately [stupid period]) and nice reviews, it will determine whether it's a good ending or not, but if anyone took notice to the type of stories I write and what I said in a certain "ummary-say" or in the "eginning-bay" they would probably know what will happen. But yes, if you seen the movie, you probably know what I'm up to. 

Aww this chapter sucked (like written wise) but for some reason I almost cried when I first originally wrote it (but then I was tired) and now I had to get a damn nasty sore throat. AHH!!!! Hey I have no school tomorrow *sticks out tongue* And yeah—don't call me a bitch for making Gohan's life and Videl's really sad (mainly Videl's). Just don't worry your pretty head off. Just worry about giving me a good review!

Next batch of cookies that I'm making iiiiiiiiissssssss *drum roll* ICARUS!! I don't think I did Gohan's pet dragon before but Chibi Icarus is sooo adorable… Gohan's and Icarus' interaction is so cute when they're together!! Did you guys see the Movie with Lord Slug!! In the beginning Chibi Gohan ad Icarus were dancing (Gohan was whistling too and shaking his little butt at Piccolo). It WAS SOOO CUTE!! (Even though I lmao). I died watching it.

So there, I'm done! Just leave a review and next time you'll get an Icarus cookie! For those who reviewed hope you liked the puppy cookie!! 

Reviews, Praises and Hungry People are always wanted!!

~*~Goku's Daughter~*~

Kiss Kiss


	12. Doubts

Wow…I have LOTS of news I must share with you. Funny how much could happen in three days!!

—  

First thing first… THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!! I congratulate the 300th reviewer (but I can't remember who it is…_sorry…anyways congrats!!!)_

_Now my comments back to the reviews that just have to be answered…_

**Fender08: **_Oh MY Kami!! I did read your story—and tried to review how many times…but noooooooooo my fuckin server had to be fucked. *sigh*. I did read your story…and yes it's very nice, different in a good way…and refreshing. Hope you continue soon!!_

**Drunken** **Gohan**: I'm sure I explained the deal with Yamcha and Videl. I know it's nasty…but hey I needed him for the storyline. But I did realize what you're talking about when I wrote that chapter that introduced Yamcha as Videl's fiancé. Anywho...I seen worse (well in Soaps at least), so calm down.

**JonBob0008**: LOL…thanks a lot for your review. It was really honest and something that I needed to hear in a long time.

**GohansBabe**: Yeah that 'Friends' episode was a CLASSIC!! I could do something like that but I got another idea. I was going to say 'better' but it probably isn't (if you want drama that is). Anyways thanks a lot for the review!! Love it as always!

**Z**: AHHH why are you giving the movie away!! I still have to see it!! Haldir died!?! He what!?!?! You must pay for telling me this… I'm kidding…I'm too lazy to make you pay!! LoL 

**Little** **Ricecake**: Oh man…I'm so scared right now. I'm watching this movie called 'Koi mere dil se Pooche' and right now they're showing a flashback of this girl's life and her husband is so damn…freaky. He wanted to tape them having sex and stuff like that. IT'S SO SAD. But maybe I'll make a G/V version of it ^^ ehehe…then we will see what is angst. But then again this story is angsty… ehehe…

**Dark** **Emotionless** **Shadow**: Anger management…ehehe… Want another infraction? LoL

**DemonDancing**: Goten _could_ do that…but then again he's not THAT corrupted yet…maybe Trunks will…

**Nikki**: Apology accepted (if it was)…maybe I didn't read it right or what. I don't know. Oh well… but it's not like I don't appreciate you taking time out to review---cuz I do appreciate it ^ Always have been…always will be ^^

**Cka3ka**: I looked at your penname and I really have no idea how to pronounce it -.-' (look I included I sweat drop thingy!!) Anyways THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW. It was one of the bests I've ever gotten. I feel so special now!! ^^ I know I have grammar and spelling errors (I probably got more grammar errors than spelling errors). I can only read a chapter so many times before I get bored and start to skim through it rather than actually editing it    -.-'  But that's the beauty when you keep on writing. Practice makes perfect (or at least makes you better)!! Anywho I can't stress how much I loved your review! (I love long ones! Err—that didn't sound too right!!)

**wind**: WOW you gave me such a beautifully long review!! Me love it very much!! ^^ As for your suggestion…isn't it overdone? Lol…it's the thought that counts anyways!  

**Psycho-Ann**: I heard Hercule got jet-packs on for him to fly!! Why can't they have Videl in the game…she's like way stronger than Hercule!! I'm still waiting for the US version to come out in Canada since my burnt Jap Version freezes in the story mode (when Goku faces Freiza) and the stupid GameShark didn't give me all the characters!! AHH!! I know all of this is illegal…but you're not going to tell, right? And anyone else who happens to read this better not!! So can Hercule shoot ki balls or anything like that…I strongly doubt it…stupid loser…yet I still love him…just so entertaining to watch…he's like my dad's favourite character!! x.x Probaly because Hercule has an afro (cell games) and my dad likes afro (he likes frizzy hair like that—for some odd reason. If I cut my hair, I could wear a fro too!) Ahaahaha…Hercule can't punch straight yet he beat the crap out of Vegeta, Cell, Gohan…that's so funny and soooo wrong on many levels!! Loved reading your reviewi!! 

-*-

Now on with the story!!

~*~

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Twelve: Doubts**

~*~

_"When unhappy, one doubts everything;   
when happy, one doubts nothing."   
-- Joseph Roux_

~*~

            It was a day after New Years and yes…it didn't start out too well.

            The day Videl left, Goten and Trunks decided to come home on New Years Eve to spend time with their 'family'. 

            _What family?_

            It was the Briefs family, which included Vegeta who trained all the time. It was the Briefs family that 'adopted' Goku's and ChiChi's children, who _were coincidentally the strongest man and woman on the Earth. So it appears that the Briefs family included members that were not entirely human…_

Nevertheless, they were a family, whether they liked it or not. They laughed and cried together (most of the time...and most of them anyways). They depend on each other in some way. But if this was a family…how come the children were unhappy?

The Briefs family had lots of money…they were the richest family in the entire world. Can't money buy anything?

Apparently not love. 

            And apparently this family had a lot of unhappy people…and Gohan was the most miserable out of them all.

            Yes, he was _still_ unhappy, despite that he sacrificed his love for _her_ to have a happy life. Who said that after sacrifices you will feel the most rewarded. Ha! Gohan didn't. He most likely felt worse _now_ than ever before…even prior to reuniting with Videl after all these years. So who cares? 

            Vegeta didn't. Mr. and Mrs. Briefs didn't know what was going on. Goten and Trunks cared…and when you care you feel for that person. The same was for Bulma… She wanted to help her _son_. She really did. 

            But what could she do now, especially after reading the contents of Yamcha's wedding invitation. Sure she was happy for Yamcha, but the fact that the boys failed and Gohan was now left heartbroken (although he didn't show it), Bulma was unhappy. However the blue-haired woman did try to be optimistic and tried not to convey her unhappiness for the boys' sake. "I'm shocked that Videl wanted to get married so early," she said, trying to sound surprised.

            Gohan paid no heed to Bulma's remark and furiously kept typing on his laptop. Coming back 'home' Gohan changed once again to that sad, emotionless man, dressed in a suit.

            Goten rolled his eyes and stated, "Well, she must REALLY love Yamcha, huh?" He purposely said that loud to get a rise out of Gohan. 

            Gohan almost chocked but then he pretended like that didn't faze him. He tried harder to hide under a neutral mask of some sort. Any mask to hide his real feelings would be good.

            Trunks retorted a bit unpleasantly, "Well we all know Yamcha is head over heels for Videl. _He_ must really love her." What is this? Torture Gohan day?

            Bulma sighed dreamily and spoke with a dazed voice, "If in love, then why not?" Yeah…it must be.

            Goten slumped back in the dining room chair and asked, "So…are we going?" He wouldn't be surprised if they all end up going. He also wouldn't be surprised if they didn't. The teenager didn't know how that worked, but hey—there are too many pros and cons of going and staying. Goten looked at Gohan for an answer.

            Gohan abruptly looked up, away from the computer screen and affirmed, "Yeah, we are." Knowing that his heart may be wounded further, Gohan wanted to see the couple's happy faces before moving on. Actually, he'd rather see Videl's face happy…even if it meant sacrificing his love for her. Gohan did have good intentions…

            Goten's throat made an odd noise, catching everyone's attention. Looking at Gohan with a slight tremor, he spoke in a quiet voice, sounding genuinely concerned for his brother. "Are you _sure_ Gohan?" 

            Gohan forced a smile, which ended up to be crooked, and said, "Yamcha wanted me to be there…he wanted _all of us_ to go, so why not?"

            Unfortunately, Bulma, Goten and Trunks had too _many_ reasons why Gohan shouldn't.

~*~

The Wedding

~*~

            The woman who wore white looked in the mirror while her mother was hectically running around to get everything under control. Videl tried not to pay attention to her mother…and tried to look at herself. Recognizing herself would be a start. Not like Videl thought that she was ugly but it was kind of unbelievable how stunning she looked now all dressed up in white and ready to be given away… 

Quickly she closed her eyes, feeling the make up applied on her eyelids. Videl then felt some tugging in her hair and grunted, finding it quite annoying. But as soon she was able to open her eyes once more, she was even more astonished. Her hair was attractively curled as some were laced up in a beautiful pattern as some too fell down, complimenting the frame of her face. The make up applied made Videl seem even more beautiful and the two cool blue fading streaks over her eyelids added to the ravishing effect. She was almost ready as one of the helpers placed the veil over her face and hooked the desired piece to her hair. Despite the loveliness, Videl felt like a doll. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. She also couldn't decide if the next thirty-minutes would be the best either. To marry Yamcha or not to marry Yamcha…that is the _no doubt tough question._

~*~

            Trunks and Goten walked around the massive church in search for the groom. When they found him, the two demi-Saiyans played it cooled as they casually walked up to him as if they were no hidden agendas planned.  

            "Hey guys! I'm glad you made it!"

            "Hey Yamcha," the boys mumbled. Then they grabbed a cup full of coke from Yamcha's hand and drained it in no time.

            Goten squeezed his plastic cup together when he looked around, genuinely astonished with the beauty and size of the church. Sounding amazed, he said, "Wow Yamcha, you're going all out for this wedding, aren't you?"

            Yamcha scratched his head and knew what Goten meant. He let a nervous laugh out before turning serious and responding. "I'm getting married to Videl—I want it to be perfect—I want the whole world to know that I'm married to the most perfect being ever!"

            Trunks almost sweat dropped, having a sudden urge to say something dirty.

            Luckily Goten intervened and asked, "What about Erasa?"

            Yamcha looked confused. "What _about_ Erasa?"

            "Haven't you thought about what I said?"

            Yamcha raised his hands up in defense. Shocked, he said, "Wait a minute. I said I'll think about—and I'm sticking with Videl. I think it's time for me to settle down. Besides, I can make Videl happy…don't you think?"

            Goten and Trunks gave each other a _look_. Not wanting to spill anything important they 'agreed' and headed back into the seating area, patiently waiting for the wedding to commence in twenty minutes.

~*~

            Gohan furiously looked around for Goten, somewhat ticked off that he ran off with Trunks…_again_. Giving Bulma an apologetic look, he went off searching through the enormous church for the two boys.

            Fascinated by the size, structure and beauty of the church, Gohan took his time to search through all the rooms, opening each door and scanning who's occupying each one. But personally the church was a bit to _high-tech_ and way too formal for him. The gold and silver decorations…it was just too _man-made. He did see some flowers, and noted that the place could have used some more. Then mentally he made a note: "If I ever get married, it's going to be outside." Somehow, just growing up in the wilderness, he had a unique fondness to nature. It wasn't surprisingly that he preferred to have his wedding outside (only if the weather was agreeable). _

Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Goten…or Trunks. He let out a furious sigh as he opened the 20th door. Gohan then abruptly stiffened when he discovered that _she_ was here… With one sniff of the room, Gohan could smell her strong pure aroma mixed with chemically compounded fragrances, such as perfumes, but nevertheless, he could identify that it was _her_. Not wanting to sound stupid, Gohan knew he should say something. Quietly, he asked, "Videl?" He didn't really trust his voice at the moment.

            Videl abruptly stopped looking in her full-length mirror and turned to the man at the door. Although she had a veil over her eyes, which made it difficult for her to see; Videl could recognize that voice…and that body and frame. Videl always got that same response in her body, including that irregular thump in her chest. All she said was, "Gohan?"

            Swallowing hard, he walked to the bride and gave her a warm smile. Trying not to look dazed by her beauty, he looked at the ground, asking, "Have you seen Goten or Trunks?"

            She retorted with, "Well, it's hard to tell when wearing one of these over your face."

            Having the courage to face her, Gohan looked down at her, like how a groom would face to bride. Slowly, he pulled the veil up and over her head, revealing a goddess that has stolen his heart. Almost afraid to say anything, he just gazed affectionately at her. He then wondered what he gotten himself into. There was his love, standing in front of him in a bridal gown, on the day of her marriage. But it wasn't to _him. _He almost shuddered in deeper thought, but was soon snapped back into reality when hearing a small cough from the bride. Trying not to look stupid once again, he asked in a concerned tone, "Better now?" Oh Kami, have mercy on his soul. Hopefully Dende could heal him or something. Gohan heard that Dende had front row seats to this wedding… _Lucky bastard…_

            Videl made a small smile and nodded. Then turning to the table, she grabbed her diamond necklace and attempted to put it on. Surprisingly she wasn't bothered that Gohan was watching her.

            So he watched her, observing the failure and difficulty of her attempt to put on that _thick _and no doubt_ expensive necklace. Gohan quickly took the jewelry out of her hands and told her quietly to turn around. When she did so, he slowly placed the necklace on her silky soft, upper chest. He also observed her breathing pattern as it quickly rose and dropped, finding it quite ironic how the pace was similar to his own. Then he had a sudden urge to caress her skin, as she was vulnerable to him now. But if he did anything, could he stop? Would he start something that may ruin the wedding? He inhaled deeply and used what control he had left to be _careful_ and try not to touch her in the most provoking way. As the rest was expected, Gohan carefully attached the two ends together, and still fought with those strong urges to not let flesh touch flesh. When his task was completed, Gohan said in a low voice, "Okay, I'm finished now."_

            Hearing the sign of indication to turn around, she did, giving him a nervous, awkward look.

            It was silent for a few moments before Gohan asked, "Are you happy?"

            Taken back a bit from his question, she hesitated to say anything. "If you're happy, then I am." She only thought took his question into consideration for mere seconds. Videl couldn't tell if he realized that but after a couple seconds of silence, she gave him a simple mocking shrug. The way she said it and portrayed her body expression made it seem that the statement meant nothing. It was empty.

            Or it could be a trick answer. It must be.

That trick answer that caught Gohan off guard, because at that moment he could see in her eyes that she was unhappy. The look that she gave him was harsh and depressing enough. The silence between them made him blink and before he had a chance to reply, one of the bridesmaids called upon Videl. The ceremony was soon underway.

            Videl gave Gohan a look that melted his heart even further for it possessed love, desire and even sorrow. However it dominated more of doubt and regret than the rest. She then turned to the door and raised her lower half of the gown. Videl walked to door the door with difficulty. It was hard not to see that disappointed limp in her step…

            But for those who believed in Lita's words, Videl did look back when she reached to the door. She still loved Gohan…

.·´)¸.·*).·´`·»  «·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸

            Gohan slid into his seat beside Bulma, which was in the fourth row to the front. That was a pretty good spot since there were over 40 rows filled up and only 20 left over. Gohan then turned to Bulma's right and saw Goten and Trunks happily giving him a grin. Gohan only rolled his eyes, somewhat furious that he spent twenty-five minutes looking for them. Gohan slumped into his seat, trying to find what comfort he needed, but justice was not sought as the music began to play. He flinched when he first heard it, but soon relaxed trying to focus on the flower girl and ring bearer… He also tried to forget his problems for the moment.

            As much as he tried, Gohan couldn't pay heed to the bridal party as he slumped into his seat further, uninterestingly running his hands through his hair. He then laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to shut the pain away. He shouldn't even be here. "Stupid Gohan," he muttered under his breath. "Stupid me." And _now _he has doubts…

            Unaware to Gohan, so many minutes have passed that the ceremonial music has begin. Recognizing that melody and tune, Gohan abruptly stood up straight and turned back. There he saw an authentically happy Hercule and a gorgeous Videl posing there, allowing the photographers to take their pictures. 

            Everyone was in awe.

            Wearing a neat black tux, Hercule took a step forward as expected, but noticed something was holding him back…Videl. He turned to his daughter with concern shining in his prideful eyes. "Hunny, what's wrong?" Hercule whispered to the young woman.

The music continued to play as Hercule inspected his full-grown child. When he didn't get an answer from her, he untangled his arm from hers. So then he stood in front of her and started to shake her gently, trying to get her out of her trance. Hercule asked again, "Videl, sweet-pea, what's wrong? We are supposed to walk down the aisle." Despite his foolish antics, Hercule could clearly see that she was scared. He also noticed his daughter's trembling and negative mumbling. Hercule turned his head to the groom, giving Yamcha a big apologetic look by slowly shaking his head.

            Yamcha looked confused and concerned, mouthing a possible solution to Hercule. "Tell her to come!"

            Hercule got the message and said a bit louder, "Videl…let's go." Hercule was good at ignoring the furious flashes of light from the photographers' cameras. He went to grab Videl's arm, but Videl just dodged away. 

            Videl stood there with slight tremors after moving away from her father. She bit on her lower lip while gripping harder on her enormous bouquet. With any more force she would have broken the plastic that contained the flowers…so she froze. Then she tried to move forward as her father wanted her to, but she couldn't. Videl strained to look around the room, to her father, and then Gohan. She didn't know how she was able to distinguish Gohan out of the rest of the males, but looking at him made her realize that marrying Yamcha wasn't right, even when Gohan didn't accepted her again. _You don't marry someone that you can live with… You marry the one that you can't live without… Videl's lip twitched as she had a sudden urge to run away…_again_._

            Yes, that was a good solution…

            Run away…Fast…Go anywhere but here…

            Her lips almost curled up into a devious smirk at her _beautiful idea…* "Yes…very beautiful indeed," she thought to herself bitterly._

~*~

* = can any say 'Runaway Bride'? 

What's with Videl and running away? *shrugs* Don't ask me. I'm just the author…LoL

**Now my NOTES:**

A) I'm so very sorry that this is written very crappy. Right now my right arm is fucked—as if it lacks blood. *sigh* my apologies!!

B) Now I hope whoever knew of that story "Love Hurts" plagerized by Hitias Amber (however you spell that name)…I knew about it. I never agreed *glares at person who knows what I'm talking about* but yeah…liked I could stop you. *rolls eyes* She doesn't live across the street or something… So don't be mad at her…or me... hopefully she learnt her lesson… Anyways…I did read what some said about it…thankies to yous (yous is my made up word—short for you guys)!!

C) Hey I got 100% on my GEO exam!! That was one of my highlights of the week!! Looks like taking two weeks off writing upcoming fics was worth it!! And no—I didn't spend all that time studying for GEO…I'm just smart…like Gohan…*I wish*

D) Another thing—semester 2 started on Friday. I think that means MORE TIME FOR ME TO WRITE!! I think… *sweat drops* -.-'

E) MWhhahahahahaa

F) Yesterday was my mom's birthday… nuff said

G) On that same day another highlight of my week occurred. My brother was taking a shower when my cousin came over. When my brother was finished he closed the door and was putting on crème, naked, beside me while I was on the PC. About 5 minutes later my cousins knocks and opens the door…and then says "Eww gross" when he saw my brother naked…then he went downstairs. LOL IT WAS SO FUNNY (I know I'm a bad story teller…but it was soo funny). I don't know why I find it so funny…it just it!! 

H) Mwahahahaha

I) I have a headache…and I stink…

J) Okay there's two more chapters left. I split the last into two chapters so it's not too rushed…and they are short. Sorry. But it's all coming to an end. I think it makes sense to keep it sweet and short… Aww yes…the suffering! 

K) There's a Bollywood movie coming out based on the movie called "I know what you last summer." LOL Bollywood movies (Hindi movies) are always based on an English movie… LOL… If you guys see a movie come out called "Three Blind Mice" THAT IS BASED on a Hindi movie. I saw it too!! I don't know why I'm telling you this…oh yeah…it just shows you that's it's natural for me to do what I'm doing. What am I doing? Copying a Hindi movie and chaning it to a G/V. What does Bollywood do sometimes? Copies Hollywood movies. And no…there is no English movie based on this story. *sticks out tongue* 

L) I wonder if I can do that whole alphabet.

M) Take all the… Icarus cookies you want!!

N) *takes a cookie and bites it…* mmmm they're good!! 

O) Next batch of cookies I'm going to make is…*drum roll* BARDOCK!! Okay…so it's the same as Goku (if I ever did Goku) but since Bardock is more darkly tanned than Goku, Bardock the cookie will be ALL CHOCOLATE!! *gasps* So why Bardock? I thought it'd be fitting to make Bardock since he regretted to see his son Kakarott!! That movies was so awesome yet so sad : (  

P) I'm so close using the whole ALPHABET!! AHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Q) If anyone has noticed I made a Beyblade fic!! It's really good—I think. And yes…the show is gay…but I love Kai (everyone else, excluding Ray, are faggets) 

R) OMG WHY IS ALL MY TITLES NOT CENTERED!! STUPID PIECE OF TUTTIE… (goes off destroying stuff –btw tuttie means shit in Hindi)

S) *comes back from destroying property* And yes…the Colombia Shuttle. That was sad :'(  My heart goes out to the families!

T) I guess that's it—for now. Just leave me some good reviews and you'll get your cookies!!

Feedback, Praises, and Hungry People are ALWAYS wanted!!

.·´)¸.·*).·´`·» Goku's Daughter «·´`·.(*·.¸(`·.¸

Kiss Kiss


	13. Not so Blind

Sorry I can't reply to your reviews since I CAN'T GET INTO MY BLOODY ACCOUNT!! But for Little Ricecake I know what you mean…and trust me, the title says it all. By the way, you're like the only one who thought about that! 

And to FloralBalckMoon: Yeah, you're right I could have blackmailed that person…and say "If you do it then I will reveal who you really are." But I don't blackmail friends…or even the people that I don't know really well. For a moment I thought that they'll actually listen to me. Guess I was wrong, huh? 

~~-

Short A/N: A special thanks to one of my best friends who helped me in the last couple of paragraphs! I LOVE YOU AMRIT!!

—

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Thirteen: Not so Blind**

~*~

_Your love has something to say…_

_Will you listen to my heart?_

~*~

            So she got her plan, except there was a problem. Videl _c__ouldn't run… As much as her mind…her fear wanted her to run…she just _couldn't_._

            Frozen. 

She was so frozen. She just couldn't move, too scared to move. Her limbs were also throbbing with anxiety yet it was still so frozen. Videl could feel her lower lip tremble uncontrollably as her mind was still having the strongest urge to run away, even though her body wasn't up to it.

Videl could feel _their eyes. Yes, __their eyes. _Everyone's_ eyes were upon her. She could feel it. Even under that infernal white veil, she could _feel_ it. Visualizing their beady eyes at her, she again wanted to run—she didn't want to face them—or __anyone anymore._

Now she could hear the whispering. They wanted her to walk down the aisle. The blue-eyed bride could feel the bright flashes of light from the numerous cameras. They weren't helping. It just made her more afraid. 

Videl knew she should _move_, her head was telling her so. But her heart made her freeze. Her heart prevented her to move…at all.

            Wide eye at Videl's disposition, Goten and Trunks were surprised seeing her have cold feet. They were shocked that she would have doubts _now_, especially when they witnessed her being so demanding to have her wedding soon as possible. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other, trying not to snicker or laugh at her. Not that they were cold hearted, oh no, their hopes had sparked up a bit. Maybe, just maybe, this will be a happy ending. 

            Or not…

            As everyone in the room was surprised seeing Videl frozen at the door, Gohan on the other hand, wasn't. Okay, maybe he was surprised that Videl had cold feet _now, but he knew Videl was unhappy with this arrangement. He could have seen it in her eyes at the camp and he was sure that he could see it now by just looking at her unstable frame. _

            His face muscles had relaxed a bit in time but still he couldn't ease the burn in his eyes and in his heart. He was simply at a loss of words. Gohan fought a hard battle with his tongue to say something…to help Videl…but nothing meaningful came out. Looking around, Gohan couldn't ignore the growl, which diverted many peple's attention, especially when it came from the groom himself.

            Instantly frowning at Videl's disposition, Yamcha had become shaken up watching his bride from afar. Remembering well that he had sworn to marry Videl no matter what, Yamcha had no reasons to take that back, at least not _now_. 

Judgment clouded his mind as he stomped up the aisle, not caring how horrible he looked. It was very clear that he was angry, as his face was distraught, not able to hide an angry, swollen vein.     

Everyone in the room seemed to look stunned as they watched Yamcha walked up the aisle in such an infuriated state. His posture was very intimidating, similar to a blood-seeking predator to its prey… In this case the unsuspecting prey would be Videl…

            Helplessly, Videl watched Yamcha reach her, not bothering to look at her face. Roughly, she watched the groom grab her wrist, literally dragging her down the aisle, even if it was against her consent. Mumbling a string of curses for only her to hear, she desperately tried to get free from his grip yet have a hold on her massive bouquet. Half way down the aisle, she could feel his grip lessen a bit, as his destination was not to the Priest. 

            It was to the fourth aisle.

            Gohan's aisle. 

The scar-faced man had purposely stopped at the fourth aisle. There he loosened Videl's grip, and almost violently swung her around, making her come into forceful contact with Gohan.

            Sad as it was, she didn't know what was happening since the veil made her vision limited. But all she knew she was out of control and about to either fall or crash into something. She was terrified to what the outcome would be…until those protective arms wrapped around her. This time she didn't have to turn around and see who her protector was, since she could just distinguish him by his touch. For a moment she felt better, but this easiness would not last, as it would diminish in further thought. She now had unanswered questions. 

Shaken up, she felt those arms release his grip.  Now able to, she stood up a bit taller, trying to look confident. "Yamcha?"

            Yamcha almost laughed sadistically in her response, knowing what she was thinking of. All he said was, "I know, I know."

            "That didn't help," she thought bitterly. Videl didn't smile under the veil as she asked again, "What's going on? You said you'll drag me to the altar, and you did, or tried. Why am I—why are _we_ here?" She noticed that her throat became very tight when speaking her last words. Yes, very tight and raspy…

            Yamcha smacked himself in the head, obviously looking upset and ignoring Videl's remark. It was irrelevant to what he was thinking in his mind. He was having an internal battle with himself at the moment. The first thing that bothered him was witnessing Videl having cold feet at _their _wedding. But that wasn't the conflict that was beating himself inside. It was the reason why Videl didn't move. 

Raking his hair with his fingers Yamcha looked at her with cold yet sad eyes. Quietly, Yamcha asked, "Do you love me?" He was good at ignoring the rapid flashes from the cameras. _That_ took years of practice to perfect…

            The woman in the white gown was taken back by his question. She almost stumbled back in distress. Having a strong urge to lie, she chose not to say anything. Her head just hung low.

            Yamcha waited impatiently for an answer, tapping his foot annoyingly on the carpeted floor. Receiving no answer made his temper rise and added fuel with his inner conflicts. Within five minutes, he roared, demanding for an answer. "I said, do YOU LOVE ME?!" There were more flashes of bright light from the cameras and yet Yamcha was unfazed by them.

            Again, Videl didn't respond as she fighting with her tongue to say something at least...to at least lie for his sake and sanity. But she lost. She couldn't even make a sound. The awkward moment made her want to cry. It wasn't because she was a sissy, it was just that her fiancé was going to find out the truth. Videl didn't want him to find out so she kept quiet.  

            Yamcha rake his hair with his fingers again as he noticed everyone looking at him, as if he grew two heads. But he didn't care. He didn't care that he was ruining his reputation to learn the truth—he didn't care if it was for _her._

            Gohan looked at Videl then at Yamcha, helplessly watching the scene enfold right before him. He too was about to intervene, but he was too stunned to do anything. The tall man couldn't trust his voice at the moment.

            Yamcha laughed again in another thought. When his fit calmed down his eyes narrowed at Videl. "You love him, don't you?"

            Gohan and Videl were both startled with his predicament. However, they didn't dare to say a word.

            A bit unsure of himself, Yamcha hesitantly walked to Videl. When there was a safe distance between them, he quickly flipped her veil up to look in her eyes and her face—wanting to be able to read her thoughts. He wanted to see how she felt. 

Yamcha was surprised… He was very surprised to see two transparent droplets of tears streak down her face. Witnessing this sign of weakness from her, he became gentle. Almost trying to coax her, he said, "You love Gohan don't you. Don't deny it."   
            Videl only looked down at the ground, as if she was ashamed for him to know. _She was…_

            His stare went to the baffled Gohan. "Gohan, you love Videl don't you?" Surprisingly his gentleness soothed his voice. 

            Gohan just looked down at Videl. He didn't know what to say, but he couldn't deny it. Both of them couldn't. Their face said it all. And the paparazzi loved this.

            Yamcha again chuckled. "Gohan, you can't hide it. I could see. I can see it right _now."_

            Videl's and Gohan's head shot up in surprise with wide eyes.

            Yamcha made a weak smile and explained, "When you look at her, it's full of love in your eyes. You can't deny _that_." He backed away from them a bit more before continuing, "I look at her with those same eyes, just with pure love for her," he then paused momentarily, looking hurt. His voice was then reduced into a small whisper, "But when she looks at me, the love I hope to see…_isn't_ there." He could feel the tears prickle his eyes as he continued; now looking directly at Gohan, "When she looks at you, it's what I ever hope to see in her eyes when she looks my way." He took a minute to get a hold of himself. He also stayed silent for a moment to let Gohan and Videl understand what Yamcha was getting at. They understood…well.

His eyes suddenly shot at both Gohan and Videl speaking in a louder, more confident voice, "There's no way that I can deprive that love from Videl when I know how precious love is." Yamcha didn't care to wipe his tears.

            Videl took in a big breath, trying to take it all in. But even so, she was still uncertain of what to say next. The only thing she was able to whisper was, "Yamcha?" Confusion was written over her face.

            Yamcha shook his head, looking almost regrettable. "I can't marry you if you don't love me, especially when you love another man," he continued, while walking to Gohan and Videl. He didn't care if they were both confused, and shocked but when face-to-face, he took both of their hands and dragged them to the Priest. Finally in a low, hurtful voice, he said sincerely, "I want you to tell each other how you feel. Just do me that _favour_… You owe me that much." The look that Yamcha gave them said 'you-better-tell-each-other-or-_else'_. There was no way that they'll mess this up.

            Gohan looked around the room, finding all eyes on him, but found comfort watching the bride stand before him. _His bride._Yamcha was actually giving her up to _him_ and that thought had echoed through his mind. Oh Kami, what a turn of events. Videl was his. Finally his. Only his. But what did Videl think of Gohan? That part scared him.

            That part scared the both of them.

He could feel the tears burning his eyes further, but was so contained in the appreciation of Yamcha that he let two tears fall down his face. He would respect Yamcha's wishes. He'd tell Videl how he felt about her. He had nothing to lose after all. Besides, if Gohan said nothing that'll make everyone unhappy including Yamcha, because he _knew_. Gohan didn't know how long Yamcha knew, but he couldn't just back away _now. _There was a reason that _this_ happened and Gohan wasn't going to waste it.

In a small whisper he nervously began, "Videl, you know how I asked you if you were happy and you only said if I was happy, you would be too," he paused a bit, wiping his face and smiled. "_You_ make me happy... _You, only _you_…" He couldn't stress 'you' much more._

            His face was covered with tears as his focus was solely on the two beings at the altar. He ignored Bulma's cries and had not smiled at the comical scene of her clutching onto Trunks for dear life. The teen was too devoured in his own happiness for his brother. Slowly, he began to walk out of the seating location and onto the aisle. He sniffed on instinct as he cried silently when hearing his brother finally saying that he was happy (because of Videl). Finally _happy._ A smile crept on his face after whispering, "Mom…if only you were here…" A tear slipped down Goten's cheek.

            Well his words suddenly caught her attention. From it, she had some courage to look back up at him. She did find some comfort feeling him cup her round, soft face. Then she wanted to smile when Gohan lovingly wiped away her tears with his thumbs. Whispering softly he said, "You were my best friend; you're still my best friend. Mother has always told me that love is friendship." He paused and hunched down a bit. Looking at her glass-like eyes, he finally said, "I love you Videl, I love you." Surprisingly he wasn't scared. He wasn't scared to open up his heart. But he did flinch when the flashes of light shone upon him and Videl.

Videl smiled and felt more tears make their way down her face. "_So he loves me…" she thought in her head. "He loves me," she reflected over and over again. For some reason she found this hard to believe, but she was sure that it came out of his mouth. Videl couldn't contain herself as she cried. _She actually cried… _"Gohan," she whispered, trying to find her voice. She then sniffed and coughed with minimal shakes trying to stop, but his confession was just too overwhelming. Giving Gohan a small smile she grasped onto his hand, savouring his warmth. Videl made fought to keep a straight face as she rested his right hand on her heart. At the same time she got her other hand in contact with Gohan's other, lacing her fingers with his. _

Taking a small amount of time to control her breathing, she said in a small whimper sounding a bit fascinated. "Can you feel that? My heart is neither awake or asleep. Something happens..." She paused, giving herself some time to let two tears escape her eyes. Getting to her point Videl finally said, "Someone once said that I'd know when I'm in love when something happens in my heart. You know what? Something does happen to my heart Gohan. Something happens when I'm with you…because I love you." Looking happy and relieved, she gave him a warm smile and let out a soft laugh. Of course tears kept rolling down her cheek.

_"She loves me…" Gohan thought happily, with a smile of relief on his face. But now looking at Videl, he wanted her to stop crying even when he knew it was out of happiness. All he could have done was let his dark eyes settle on her. She'd know what he's up to. _

Videl wet her lips and a misty fog filled her eyes. Gohan still smiled, as her face was wet from tears, which also made her make-up run a bit. But still she was beautiful. 

Her eyes caught those of the handsome man that had unknowingly stolen her heart, and her breath was caught in her throat. He was so handsome and wonderful inside and out that she had wondered why and how she ever deserved Gohan in the first place. Her lips grew dry. Her nostrils flared and the scent of the man filled her like the heaviest of wines. She swallowed. Videl looked into Gohan's eyes and hesitated for a minute. 

Gohan stared back at the twinkling eyes before him, he wanted to taste her lips so badly, and it almost ate him alive inside. He couldn't take it; he pulled her into his embrace and kissed her lips hard. 

Obviously she kissed back with intense hunger for him. It's been so long that she waited for this moment and it was finally hers. Their endless kiss was long and hard yet so sweet and simple. Their bodies were entwined with each other's and they pulled at each other's garments. The taste of Gohan's lips was like ecstasy, making her want more with each passing second.

Gohan felt a wave go through his body and a spark that ran up and down his spine. Their tongues twined and pulled on each other, and their deep kiss finally ended when they couldn't breathe. The passion and love that they had for one another was more than they could contain.

And that was _just their first kiss._

            Everyone in the room made a soft 'awww' sound, happy for the new couple… Even Yamcha was happy for Gohan and Videl. He knew reuniting them was the right thing to do.

            Yes, he still loved Videl. But he could clearly see that she loved Gohan all this time. There was no way he could deprive that from her…and Gohan. He loved them…and he wanted them to be happy. Yes…it was the right thing to do and Yamcha could _never_ _ever_ regret it. 

~*~

*grins* how did you like that. Sad as it is…there is only one more chapter left!! This was supposed to be the last one—but I decided to extend it. Now I owe you an **explanation why I chose Yamcha instead of someone else**. If it was Sharpener or someone else they wouldn't give a shit how Gohan felt. I **had** to chose someone that he was close to, and Yamcha was the only one who 'could' do it (or care for Gohan's feelings). The rest of them are **aliens that are not interested in ladies** (*coughs* Piccolo *coughs*), **already have a mate** (*coughs* Vegeta *coughs*), or **just to queer for the job** (queer as in gay, *coughs* Tien *coughs*). Trunks and Goten aren't an option (now THAT'S freaky). So now you know that there's a reason for almost everything I do. So maybe I didn't chose the right ending, but I liked it…and hopefully you guys see why I like Yamcha. Okay, the chapter doesn't show why I find him amusing, but the thought of him crying is!! So STOP CURSING HIM and PRAISE HIM for HE gave VIDEL AND GOHAN A CHANCE!! There I'm done. 

And has anyone but me notice that Gohan's Onna's account 'doesn't exist' according to FF.N. I was trying to get to her profile to send the link to my friend, so she can read the Escaflowne fic. I was so shocked when I couldn't get to it. Then I went to my 'favourite authors list' and she wasn't there. This was my face! O.O

The next batch of cookies that I'm making is going to be…PAN!! I was waiting for this one, and it's very appropriate to do Gohan's and Videl's child. Aren't I so smart? Just a reminder, the last chapter is coming up next Sunday and it's so sweet! Well actually it's more of an epilogue than a chapter. Oh well I'm too lazy to fix it…and sorry for the craptacular chapter. I know I told so may people my story of why I feel so handicapped, but I must say it again. My right side feels like crap because one day I decided to help my brother deliver papers. It was dark since it was around eight and my being stupid I ran on the sidewalk to the other house. Then suddenly I fell. Stupid evil ice. I couldn't see it and I was running. The impact I tell you. But it's funny and it's quite amazing how I landed. My right side has bruises yet somehow I landed on my butt. I don't know if I rolled or what…I just can't remember. It's freaky. Really freaky. I think I'm scarred for life. Actually I am since none of my wounds _never heal. -.-'  That's why I need snezu beans._

—Reviews, praises, and hungry people are always wanted!!—

~*~ Goku's Daughter ~*~

Kiss Kiss


	14. Something Still Happens to My Heart

*coughs* I'm sick AGAIN! Great… *deep sigh*

First off for everyone who reviewed take you Pan cookie. I'm in this course called "Food and Nutrition" and we had to make cookies. Ours was a disaster 'cause some girl put a ¼ cup of salt instead of a ¼ tablespoon. I know that wasn't me…. I'm not that stupid!! SO anyways if we wanted a mark we have to make our own at home. And I say mine was the best!! So I really make cookies if ya wanted to know. Now I wait for icing so I can make a new batch this week!!

Comments back to the reviewers! (uhhh….I know I should reply to more…but half of them are marked as "Xing@fanfiction.net". I know xing couldn't possibly read this since it's---er---it's just messed!!) 

**Raven** **Pan**: I'm happy your proud!! Ehehehe of Yamcha!! Now you know why I like him!! ^^

**Ancient**-**saeki**: Thanks *blushes* Oh you reminded me of something! I'll be sure to type up my upcoming stuff after I respond to reviewers! But if you still want I'll e-mail you when they come out!!

 **Cha3ka**: I don't know why he never gets a girl… but wouldn't that cat thing (Puar I think) get jealous….ehehehe…. I made up in my head that they have something going on since they're always together. *wink wink* Anywho, thanks for the review!  
**Majn** **Gohan**:  Thanks!! I think this ending is better!! 

Android 71: *hugs back* THANKIES!!

**Z**: MWahahhahaha!! IT's my job! What can I say? Thanks for the compliments!!

wind: Seems like everyone has respect for Yamcha now, huh? I guess I can't use him in my other other other other story…it'll just ruin him for you all!! *reads last couple of lines of your review and blushes madly* THANKS! I don't think I'm a great writer…because I'm still not satisfied of what I could do… *shrugs* "When you reach that highest point of your 'career' that's when you know it's over" (I got that from some anime show…probably Gravitation) But it's true!! Anyways hope you enjoy my cookies!!  
**FloralBalckMoon**: *falls over* Well Yamcha loves Videl and was taken back when he saw her cry. I guess I should have explained that… From my experience guys hate it when girls cry…and I guess it triggered something in Yamcha. He knew that she didn't love him—so he understood. It's that he was pissed I guess in the beginning when she didn't walk down the aisle. *shrugs* Heh. I'm just the author what can I do? Besides it was original and I never seen this done before… And the collaborate thing…ehehe… we will see… that reminds me… I have to do my 40 hrs. of community service. *sweat drops* Thanks a lot!! 

**VideliGohan**: Thanks for the 'cheats'. I didn't have time to play it yet…because I'm lazy and sick…and spend a lot of time watching anime stuff on the PC. -.-' Thanks for the review!!

**Psycho-Ann**: Ehehehe thanks… You know I wouldn't get Gohan and Videl together THAT easily…so obviously I done it the most…er… what's the word…awkward way?? *grins* More like evil to me!!  
~*~-

Okay doky… since I'm not going to write a note in the end (because it'll ruin the 'effect') I'm going to list my upcoming vrap for you guys to read….if ya bored or just love my stuff… 

****The** **Sound of Pleasure: **Yeah, it certainly has an interesting name. It's G/CC though…for many purposes… though I should have made it V/B. *shrugs* It's a very light fic. Not melodramatic like this one. It's actually a big ha-ha-ha to me. Chapters are very short so it should take me a week to upload the whole thing. Not my greatest stuff…just a little humour for me… More like quenching that little nag to write it… I'm not sure when I'm planning to upload it…but it's gong to be before any other new story.

****Tainted** **Blood**: G/V. Something surprising happens when Gohan bites Videl! It's rated R for obvious reasons. Again, not to melodramatic like SHTMH, but a good read (especially the first chapter—if you perverted that is…) I'm not finished typing the whole thing because I'm stuck for the ending, but most of the chapters are short which means that I'll update more frequently (if you want)…

****Untitled**: It's based on the movie called "Bollywood Hollywood". It's a deep, lengthy story. It's probably going to be kind of melodramatic. I only finished the first chapter…and started the second, so it'll be a long time (at least half a month) before anyone can read this. A little summary though: Saiyans and Humans co-exist on Earth for special reasons. With different races living on the same planet, it's no wonder that the future generations are falling for someone else of a different race. What happens when our favourite demi-Saiyan falls for an Earthling? What happens when a certain Saiyan mother isn't too happy with it? (btw Chichi is Saiyan in my fic). A lot of things is bound to stir up. G/V. Definte A/U.

And then there's Unforgettable. I'm going to rename it again, but the Unforgettable part is still there. Another chapter is going to be uploaded on next Sunday! It's a shame that none of you (except wind, VideliGohan, etc.) never read it. *frowns*

Now on with the chapter!

------*------

This chapter is the last chapter that I will be writing for this story "Something Happens to My Heart." I dedicate this to all who read it from start to finish. I dedicate it to those who had patience with me every week to update. I dedicate it to those who found time out to review and encourage me. I dedicate this to those who thoroughly enjoyed this story as much as I have. And I even dedicate this to those who ate my cookies! I can't thank you enough.

Now on to the final chapter, even though it's sad that this is the final chapter. Enjoy! And leave me a nice review!! I put in so much hard work to make this chapter very nice and sweet just for you. Besides I'd really like to know who read the whole story! (Yeah, it's for my sanity)

--

            --

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Dragonball or any of its contents (except for the action figures) and I do not own Kuch Kuch Hota Hai (storyline) or any song lyrics mentioned throughout this fic.

**Something Happens in My Heart**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

**Chapter Fourteen: Something Still Happens to My Heart**

~*~

_Oh what should I do?_

_Something just happens_

~*~

            The grass was lush and green and the skies were bright and blue. The birds even sang a tune as if they knew that today was a joyous occasion.

            To Goten it _was_. It was very much indeed a joyous and special occasion.

            His smile broadened as he dusted off his dark, black tux. Then he proceeded to walk around the richly flowered land, closely inspecting the area for any imperfections. It was very crucial that this day must be perfect_._ Goten vowed to himself that he live up to his solemn promise.

            A red velvet carpet was rolled down the center of the area, making a visible pathway to the small platform. Now this _area_ that we speak off, it wasn't too large, yet it wasn't too small. It was big enough to contain twenty rows of benches. It was big enough to contain over five thousand dollars worth of flowers and _that_ was in U.S. currency. When Goten would turn to the sides, he would see a serene pattern of wild flowers. When he looked back he could see a vast land, just pure, lush and untouched. Nevertheless, there were pillars around to mark the boundaries of this special ceremony. And as expected there were strings of flowers connected from one pillar to another. It was fabulous, Goten noted to himself as he walked around. Then the teen noticed the archway. It was set at the beginning of the red velvet pathway, intertwined with white and red roses. Those colours, red and white, were the main colour scheme, and Goten again noted that it was a very good choice. The whole atmosphere was wonderful, as if everything just blended together, making the area more than serene, attractive and appealing. This was after all Goten's brother's dream wedding.

            Goten's eyes twinkled. It was _Gohan's_ wedding and it was to _Videl._ Goten grinned. Not _Yamcha_ and _Videl_ but _Gohan _and_ Videl. _Goten couldn't help but feel so happy when he thought that over and over in his mind.

            But it wasn't like Goten hated Yamcha. He wasn't stupid or anything. The scar-faced man just decided to be naïve for a while until he could confirm his theory. That was on his wedding, which was a wedding that didn't wed anyone. Gohan, Videl, and Goten were all in debt for Yamcha. The scar-faced man gave Gohan and Videl a chance. A chance that was forged away for so many years ago…

            "Gooo-TEN!! EEElllooo!!" Trunks called from far away while he walked to his best friend. 

            Goten blinked for a moment and was soon out of his trance. When he looked up he saw Trunks staring at him with a weird look. "What?"

            Trunks sneered at Goten, "You're so damn happy Goten and I'm wondering how can you smile for such a long time?"

            This time Goten gave him a look. Trunks knew what it meant.

            "You know I got nothing from this."

            Goten almost choked when Trunks said that. Before he could respond, a familiar voice spoke from behind.

            "Hey Trunks I kind of have bad news for you," his mother proclaimed with her hands on her hips, and her face didn't lacked a smile. 

            Trunks turned his head back at Bulma, who wore a light satin blue dress, matching her hair colour and eyes. "Why? What happened now?" Trunks couldn't possibly think what was wrong _now_…especially when his mother help set up this wedding.

            "You know how you're supposed to walk down the aisle with a bridesmaid since you're one of the ushers…"

            Trunks nodded.

            "Well she's sick."

            Goten sweat dropped.

            She quickly continued, "But luckily I found thee perfect bridesmaid for you." When Bulma moved from to the side, there stood Lita in a pastel red bridesmaid dress, holding of course a bouquet.  

            Goten and Trunks mouths involuntarily hanged opened. They noticed how natural yet how _sexy_ she looked with her hair curled. Half of it hung up, while some hung down. It was a similar style to the bride at the first wedding, except this hair style wasn't overdone or over the top. It matched perfectly with her tightly fitting outfit, with the frills on the spaghetti straps and on the bottom rim of the dress, which ended a centimeter above her knee. Lita almost looked Spanish…and that was a flattering remark.

            Bulma noticed the boys' stare and began to giggle. Then with a small wave of her hand she said, "Okay, I'll leave you three alone. I have to get Videl ready."

            When Trunks saw his mother leave, he finally blinked. "You…_you_…" He didn't know what to say.

            She made a small smile. "Yes, me?" She gave him a mocking smile that made him fume.

            "You're related to Videl?" Goten asked in a somber tone. For some reason he didn't seem to be surprised. 

            "Uhhh…yeah…how do you think I get away with everything?!?! She is my cousin…on my mom's side that is." _That explains why she isn't ugly…like Hercule…_

            "And you never told us!" Trunks snapped.

            Goten glanced at Trunks a bit wide eye before saying, "Why weren't you at the other wedding?

            She was able to ignore the rudeness of Trunks question. "To answer Goten's question, I was sick. As for you Trunks," she fully faced him with a vicious smile, "You'd expect more from me," she spat back at Trunks with an equal bitter tone.     

            Goten knew he should back away. He could just feel it in his bones that they were going to fight…again…as usual.

            Instead, Trunks unusually laughed. The glitter in his blue eyes made it clear that he found her amusing and interesting enough for him to actually keep some appeal into. "I never expected anything from you."

            Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before a smirk replaced her smile. "Don't provoke me Trunks."

            A lavender eyebrow rose up mockingly. "And what are you going to do?"

            "You sure you want to see it?"

            He nodded with a competitive smile.

            With a wicked smile on her face, her hand caught onto Goten's but her eyes never left Trunks. Goten made a small yelp as the raven-haired girl pulled Goten closer to her and ultimately gave him a kiss. A soft, caressing kiss on the cheek. It was nothing to be concerned about.

            However Trunks thought otherwise as his jaw hung down in great disbelief. "How—you—" A part of him wanted to call her a bitch, but at the moment he was at a loss of words. This hit him so hard and he didn't know why it was affecting him so much. He hated to feel so weak…to _her_.

            "Jealous?"

            Of course Trunks was.

            Goten was scared…more scared of Trunks answer.

            The bridesmaid backed away, turned her head to the side, looking uninterested but was clearly waiting for an answer.

            Goten also backed away.

            "You're cruel," he replied in a dark voice. For some reason he became very cold.

            Her head shot back at him. "Ha! You talk of cruelty! You…_you_—" She was silenced by Trunks hard, hungry kiss. He was even more pleased how she responded back to him, with equal hunger. He wouldn't expect less.

            Goten just looked dumbfounded.

            Trunks then broke free when they were both out of breath. "I find the cruelty appealing. I find _you_ very appealing." The lavender boy gave her one hard look before letting her go and walked away.

            Lita blinked for at least five minutes and then turned to Goten. "What just happened?" she asked, as she looked a bit dazed.

            Goten grinned at her, trying not to laugh. "Well it looks like that demi-Saiyan has a weakness!"

            She still looked at him with unbelief.

            "It's you. I think he loves you…"

            Slowly, yet surely, a smile had found a way on her coloured lips. Then they both laughed. Silently, Goten thought, "Looks like Trunks got something out of _this_ after all." And Goten got his wonderful brother back.

~*~      

            Goten, the best man, stood beside the groom with a huge smile that was quite comparable to his brother. Goten could tell that his brother felt like a thousand bucks. Actually he probably felt even more as they watched the bride walk down the carpeted aisle.

            Obviously she wore a gown, but the dress was different from her first wedding. She actually chose this dress out, rather than her mother. However her dress was a bit off-white…and a bit powdery pink, since some wouldn't consider her to be 'pure'. Her veil was much transparent to her last dress and her face wasn't painted with so much makeup. She liked being natural. Gohan liked her natural.

            She kept her hair straight but she let her mother hire a hair stylist to fix it up very nicely. Her mother and Bulma also teamed up to buy Videl new jewelry, but Gohan wouldn't have it. He didn't want them to spend so much on her. He would rather do _that_. And he did.

            Videl wore a much lighter, simpler yet more beautiful necklace than what she wore last time. She personally liked it better this way. The bangles on wrists were also much simpler but again, she liked it better. This bride wasn't too fond being 'over-the-top'. She just wanted to get married…to Gohan… with style of her preference. 

            Each step she moved forward, she was closer to him and her goal. A smile was easily placed on her face as she untangled her arm from her father when she reached the Priest and to the groom. She made a small sigh of relief that she didn't slip on any flower petals. It was also out of relief because she didn't see abundant flashes of light. Videl silently thanked her father for banning the press and paparazzi from this wedding. This time they hired a private photographer and cameraman. And no, it wasn't the perverted photographer from the camp.

            Gohan faced his bride and immediately tangled his fingers with her own. The Priest began to speak to him and to the whole congregation. Gohan's gaze couldn't quite peel off Videl.

            Then it was silent. Gohan hadn't realized that he zoned out most of the time, but he knew that he was supposed to do something now. The giggle that Videl let out made his lips turn into a goofy smile. 

            "Vows…_stupid_." Goten and Gohan heard Trunks whisper. Goten turned at Trunks with a small smile. Trunks couldn't hide that he was too caught up with this whole 'wedding' thing. It was even more surprising that Lita made up with Trunks, which made Trunks a happier person.

            Gohan silently thanked his 'younger brother' as he turned back to Videl, who was laughing quietly under her veil. He just squeezed her hand tighter to make her be quiet. When she did, he moved closer to her, looked down and vowed, "I, Son Gohan, take you, Satan Videl, to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there as I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me Kami."

            Dende beamed. And Piccolo made a real smile for Gohan's newfound happiness. The Namek knew very well that he chose well. And yes, they both had front row seats! 

            The Priest said some more stuff, stuff that the bride didn't care for at the moment, but when it became silent once again, Videl knew that it was her turn to speak her vows. "I, Satan Videl, take you, Son Gohan, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and honour you. I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there as I have given you my hand to hold. So I give you my life to keep. So help me Kami." For some reason the bride and groom had a difficult time paying attention to the Priest. 

            Gohan stared at Videl, noticing her posture and the possessive, hard hold on his hands. He knew what else was expected as he and Videl said in unison, "Entreat me not to leave you, or to return from following after you. For where you go I will go, and where you stay I will stay. Your people will be my people and your God will be my God. And where you die, I will die and there I will be buried. May Kami do with me and more if anything but death parts you from me."

 Videl then eyed the priest, expecting him to say something.

The Priest smiled, while fixing his thin-framed glasses. "Kami calls you into union with him and with one another. I ask you now in the presence of Kami and this congregation to declare your intent." 

He turned to Gohan. "Will you have this woman to be your wife, to live together in a holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. Simply, he stated, "I will."

The Priest then turned to Videl. He couldn't help but notice the happy looks on the couple's faces. At their love the Priest's smile broadened. He then continued, "Will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in a holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" 

Videl's eyes were fixated on the man in front of her as she responded with a simply, yet meaningful, "I will."

Turning to the groom, the Priest said, "Rings?"

The little, cute ring bearer, who was no more than five, handed his pillow down to Goten. When the teen had it in his possession, he detached both rings and handed them to Gohan. 

Gohan held Videl's golden, diamond ring between his fingers and said, "Videl, with this ring, I thee wed." Gohan was grateful that she didn't wear gloves while his slipped the ring onto Videl's fourth finger. He gave her the other.

            Videl took in a deep breath and said, "Gohan, with this ring, I thee wed." And as expected she slid on his golden ring on her groom's fourth finger. 

            The Priest continued, "As you have consented together to be bound to one another in lawful marriage. You have made special promises to each other which have been symbolized but the joining of hands, taking vows and by the giving of ring.  
            By the power invested in me, according to the laws of Japan, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife.

            You may kiss the bride."

This was the part that Gohan was patiently waiting for. Slowly he untangled his fingers from the bride's and proceeded to lift her veil. When he finally saw her face, he breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he'd want was to marry the wrong girl.

Videl looked up at Gohan innocently as she watched him lick his lips. She became passive as he cupped her face and softly brushed his lips over hers. When he was going to let go, she quickly gripped onto his arms and kissed him back, not wanting him to let go. Every time they kissed there was just something magical in it, which they both wanted to savour in every moment. Involuntarily they had to break free. The Priest announced them "Mr and Mrs. Son Gohan." 

Yamcha sat casually in the fourth row and watched their second kiss. He was for a moment jealous, but ultimately happy. Of course he was sad that Videl couldn't be his, but he was happy for her…and Gohan, that they _were_ happy…together. The veteran fighter was so amazed that they were able to hide this from him…hide this away from everyone and was willing to sacrifice their love for his own happiness. Wow, what friends he had… He couldn't feel happier for his friends. Yamcha then thought who their angel could be…

Goten. It must have been him. Without him, Videl would be months married to Yamcha and Gohan would just be the same old, boring brother/father/mother. Goten smiled at that thought as he let a single tear roll down face. Soon he soon began to clap his hands as others would follow. Smiling greatly, he was able to tear his eyes away from the couple as something caught his eyes. 

"Mother?" he whispered softly. Like a goddess that she was, he couldn't miss seeing her. She was smiling at him, at Gohan and at Videl, looking very pleased in her phantom like form. Her spirit gracefully walked around the opened-area finally stopping by a nearby column, giving Goten two thumbs up. Goten took in a big breath, giving his mother two thumbs up. She smiled at her sons, letting her eyes twinkle. Then in a soft fade, she disappeared. Goten made a warm smile. For once, he was really happy. Not only he reunited his brother and Videl, he made them happy. He also made his mother happy. Blinking quickly, what was left of his tears had spilled on his face. Now there was nothing else to cry over. 

            Gohan and Videl made their way down the aisle when Goten called their name.

He found that his brother was able to tear his eyes away from his new wife. Feeling the warmth of his brother's smile, Goten ran towards Gohan and was never hesitant to give him a hard hug. Once released, he turned to Videl, giving her a short sweet peck on the cheek. Things were going to be different now. Goten just knew it…

His mother's wishes were fulfilled… 

_Trunks found a girlfriend…_

_Gohan and Videl were finally happy…_

_And even Goten was happy…_

_Things were different now…_

~*~

            Joyful, everyone began the celebration. Holding her possessively close to him, Gohan watched lovingly at his life partner, finding her to look right back at him. He only smiled at her. His mother was right, '_love is friendship'_. That's why their love worked. Not only were they physically attracted, their personality, character, persona, what ever you want to call it, was…_appealing. Maybe that's why they were best friends since the very beginning. _

They both looked on their finger and smiled at the ring. It was beautiful (just like this day) and they matched. But even if there wasn't a ring on their finger to prove their love for each other, the claim in their hearts was all that they needed.

             Gohan sat back against the cushion in the limo as Videl cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest. He was finally happy as this was just the beginning of his life with _her_. Gohan wouldn't have it any other way. Feeling that heavy thump in his heart made it even more worthwhile. 

He realized that Videl too was right, something just happens. Something happens to him when he's with her, and he liked it. Something happened to his heart when she was with him right _now_. Videl couldn't agree more because she felt the same way.

_~*~_

_Now my heart neither is awake, nor sleeps,  
Oh, what should I do?_

_ Something just happens_

_~*~_

As they rode off to the reception, they, for some reason, predicted that fifteen years later (and beyond) their love wouldn't extinguish. Even as they grow old together _that heavy thump in their chests wouldn't diminish. Gohan and Videl both had a strong feeling that something will _still_ happen to their hearts. _

~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
